One Upon That Time
by Magdalyn88
Summary: Parfois, les légendes font l'Histoire. Parfois, elles la créent. Et si la légende et l'Histoire évoluaient ? La vie réserve tout de même de belles surprises. Différents POV - Couples habituels. RATED M pour langage et LEMON pour plus tard.
1. Chapter 1 - Légende

Il existe une légende dans nos contrées.

Celle d'une enfant ayant survécu au crash d'un avion qui survolait nos bois.

Il s'agissait d'un beau bébé joufflu, avec de grands yeux chocolat, un magnifique teint de poupée et de jolies rougeurs sur les joues.

Elle portait à son poignet une petite gourmette en or avec un prénom gravé dessus.

Ce crash d'avion avait été vu et entendu à des lieues à la ronde. Le Seigneur du domaine s'était donc rendu sur place pour constater les dégâts provoqués sur ses terres.

Une fois arrivé, le Seigneur ne put que découvrir la carcasse éventrée et fumante du petit avion. Sans un regard vers le cockpit, où il savait trouver le pilote mort, il observa de loin l'appareil et aperçu une femme magnifique. Malheureusement, ses yeux étaient figés et perdus dans le vide.

Autour de l'avion, il y avait des malles et des objets un peu partout. Il vit également des affaires d'enfant...

Il fut intrigué par ceux-ci car ne voyait nul bébé aux alentours.

Il demanda à ses serviteurs d'observer un temps de silence pour les défunts. C'est à ce moment là qu'il perçu des pleurs.

Il pria donc ses servants de rassembler les affaires et de sortir de l'appareil le corps des 2 feus passagers.

Pendant ce temps, il se laissa guider par les pleurs et découvrit la petite fille dans un couffin.

Lorsque le Seigneur approcha, l'enfant s'arrêta de pleurer et le regarda avec ses grands yeux. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et tendit les bras.

C'est à cet instant qu'il aperçu la gourmette. Il s'approcha pour prendre la petite fille dans ses bras et lu le prénom inscrit…

- « Bienvenue sur mes terres Isabella. » susurra le Seigneur pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Il décida de ramener la petite fille au Château et la présenta à son épouse. Il prévint tout le monde que cette enfant avait maintenant sa place au Palais.

Elle fut donc promue Princesse du domaine et pu profiter de la vie avec insouciance.


	2. Chapter 2 - Réalité

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère qu'ils vous plaira :) !

Merci à **Kyssou**, **Lyly8649** et** Nedwige Stew** pour les reviews ! Merci également pour les mises en alerte et tout et tout :p !

Pour finir, je tiens à remercier ma Bêta **acheroniastyx** qui m'est d'une grande aide pour cette fiction !

Bon allez, trêve de bavardage .. Place à la fiction !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

Chap.2 : Réalité

Légende mon cul !

Me revenait en mémoire l'histoire qui avait régit ma prime enfance. Le début était vrai. Par contre, on était assez loin du conte de fée gnian-gnian dont le texte parlait ! Dès mon sauvetage, la réalité a différée !

Alors pour être polie et bien élevée, comme me l'ont appris mon "Père" et mon précepteur, je m'appelle Isabella – Habitante de Volterra – et j'ai 17 ans.

J'ai effectivement été recueillie lorsque je n'étais qu'un bébé par mon "Père", après le crash de l'avion qui nous transportait, ma mère et moi. Rien sur mon identité n'avait été trouvé dans l'épave de l'avion. Heureusement que j'avais une gourmette avec mon prénom gravé ! Il ne restait plus rien dans la forêt, du crash de l'avion … Plus une trace…Mon Père m'a dit avoir récupéré toutes les affaires qu'il avait pu prendre mais finalement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose !

A mon arrivée au château, certaines personnes n'ont pas apprécié que je sois là … Tout simplement ! Les frères de mon Père m'ont tout de suite vu comme un obstacle à leur accession au trône. Ma "Mère" ne comprenait pas pourquoi mon Père avait fait ce choix !

Donc, on peut dire que tout débutait bien pour moi ! Je me retrouvais projetée dans un monde inconnu et au cœur de scandales et de trahison !

Quoi de mieux pour une gamine, hein ?!

Les seules personnes que j'ai vues dans ma prime jeunesse étaient mon Père, ma Nannie et mon précepteur !

D'après ce que j'avais compris, j'étais quelque peu différente… Donc je n'avais pas le droit de côtoyer les autres habitants du château ! Mes appartements étaient composés d'une grande pièce de vie, d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain. Les murs étaient en pierre sombre et la seule –et unique- fenêtre se trouvait dans la pièce de vie mais à une hauteur inatteignable, même pour un adulte.

Deux grands tableaux étaient accrochés au mur et un troisième, représentait ma "Famille"…

Quelle magnifique lignée (Quelle belle connerie) !

Mon Père m'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me laisser gambader dans le château, mais au fil du temps je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne le voulait pas. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il s'était senti obligé de me sauver mais ne voulait pas réellement m'intégrer à sa vie.

Mes appartements étaient donc ma prison ! Rien de doré là-dedans ! J'ai vite compris qu'il avait fait ça par intérêt mais je ne savais pas lequel !

J'ai donc grandi sous l'œil bienveillant de ma nourrice Mary. Elle était ce qui s'approche le plus d'une mère !

Elle me protégeait et veillait à ma santé, mes loisirs et mon éducation.

Elle était grande avec de beaux cheveux blonds, qu'elle relevait en chignon et avait de magnifiques eux bleus. Elle sentait la lavande et la barbe à papa !

Je ne voyais personne d'autre à part Mary. Mon père venait me voir de temps à autre.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à me rendre compte de la différence qu'il y avait entre Mary et mon père.

Lui était d'une blancheur effrayante et ses yeux étaient d'un rouge soutenu. De plus, il était aussi froid que les pierres et sentait le poivre, le fer et un goût de renfermé assez étrange !

A l'âge de 7 ans, mon père a fait venir quelqu'un pour me rencontrer. Il était aussi blanc que lui mais avait les yeux dorés. Par contre, il n'était pas habillé d'une toge noire mais portait des vêtements clairs et sentait le sirop d'érable et la sciure de bois.

Il m'avait regardé pendant un long moment en fronçant les sourcils avec les yeux dans le vague, puis était reparti vers mon père en marmonnant des "bouclier", "invisible", "incompréhensible" et autre !

Sur le coup, je pensais qu'il parlait de guerre, de chevalier… Enfin des trucs que j'avais lu dans mes livres … Des contes de fée quoi !

Mon père m'avait regardé avec une lueur dans les yeux … A mi-chemin entre la peur et la convoitise …

J'avais demandé à Mary ce que ça voulait dire. Elle m'avait regardée avec un regard effrayé. Ce fut la seule fois où elle me gronda en me disant qu'il ne fallait pas parler de ça ! Ne pas fâcher le maître …

Forcément, quand on est une gamine intrépide, on ne respecte pas les interdits ! On m'avait dit mille fois de ne pas sortir !

Donc, à 10 ans, un jour où Mary me semblait bien occupée, j'ai réussi à franchir les énormes portes en bois sculptées d'un grand V… Je voulais découvrir le reste de la maisonnée …

Je me glissais donc dans l'immense couloir. Il était sombre et humide.

Je ne rencontrais personne et réussi à atteindre l'autre porte au bout du couloir. En entrouvrant le battant, je vis un hall immense.

Au mur, il y avait la même pierre que dans ma chambre mais les différentes vitres la rendaient jolie et lumineuse.

Il y avait de grandes sculptures et des colonnes un peu partout. Rapidement, j'ouvris entièrement la porte et sans bruit me cachait derrière une colonne pour observer la scène.

Je me suis retrouvée dans une grande salle où se trouvait une foule énorme… Uniquement de bien belles personnes toutes vêtues de la même manière, toutes avec la même peau blanche et luisante, tous les yeux tirants vers le rouge.

Plusieurs d'entre eux se déplaçaient pour rejoindre des groupes existants. Ils ne marchaient pas à proprement parler. J'aurais même dit qu'ils glissaient …

Un groupe se trouvait proche et je les écoutais parler en italien. Leurs voix étaient douces, mélodieuses et envoutantes. Un peu comme quand mon père me parlait …

Ce qui m'avait choquée ce jour là, c'est le fait que lorsque j'ai posé ma main sur une statue (donc sans réel bruit), toutes les personnes présentes se sont retournées. Une espèce de grognement s'était fait entendre et mon Père était apparu à mes côtés.

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris le grondement ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait méritant ses bruits bestiaux !

Il m'avait reconduit dans ma chambre en hurlant après moi. Il me menaça en me prévenant que je ne devais plus jamais sortir de mes appartements ! Si je venais à retenter une sortie, je serais battue … Je n'y ai pas cru ! C'était mon protecteur après tout !

Je n'ai plus eu accès à la pièce de vie de mes appartements. En fait, je restais confinée dans ma chambre avec un accès à ma salle de bain. Mary avait disparu et quand j'ai posé la question à mon père, il m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper de moi car j'avais désobéi.

Devant ma porte, il y avait un gardien qui m'amenait mes repas sur un plateau. J'avais pour ordre de ne pas le regarder quand il venait, de ne pas lui parler et de me tenir à son opposé.

Bien plus tard, j'ai appris que cette belle personne qui me faisait office de mère avait servi de repas au fameux gardien qui était devant ma porte ! Elle avait été punie pour n'avoir pas été attentive !

A partir de là, j'ai commencé à entendre les murmures de mes geôliers … Ils parlaient vraiment doucement … On aurait dit un frémissement !

J'ai entendu parler de vampire, de sang qui chante. Un jour que mon père était venu me voir, je lui ai dit que ce que j'avais entendu.

Il m'a ri au nez, m'a giflée et m'a dit de d'arrêter de raconter des histoires ! Je me rappelle encore ses mots …

- Tu n'es pas autorisée à poser des questions ! Te rappelles-tu de ma demande pour ton gardien ? A partir de maintenant, tu appliqueras ce principe à toute personne franchissant cette porte !

Les mois suivants ont été très durs à vivre ! Je n'avais plus accès à rien ! J'étais seule, je ne pouvais parler à personne et je ne mangeais quasiment rien !

Un jour, mon père vint me voir en me précisant que ma punition était levée et que j'allais devoir prouver ma valeur et mon attachement à mes sauveurs.

Il m'expliqua qu'il faisait partie, ainsi qu'une majorité des personnes du château, d'une sorte d'élite.

- Vois-tu Isabella, nous sommes une race supérieure dans ce monde. Nous sommes des vampires. A l'inverse des humains, nous sommes immortels. Beaucoup plus beau, plus fort et plus intelligents qu'eux. Ils ne nous servent que de repas.

- Et moi, que suis-je ? Avais-je voulu demandé.

Il m'avait giflée à nouveau.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu n'avais pas le droit de me parler ? Tu n'es rien pour nous ! Nous ne pouvons pas te manger car tu n'es pas humaine et tu ne peux pas être des nôtres car tu es un mélange ! Tu es une bâtarde ! Un hybride trop faible !

Je m'étais mise à pleurer car je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me disait de si mauvaises choses !

-Tu vas quand même devoir travailler pour moi ! Cela fait des années que je veille à ta sécurité ! Et que je t'héberge gracieusement.

Il me rappela qu'il avait été là pour moi quand j'en avais eu besoin et que maintenant je devais lui rendre la pareille. Je ne voyais pas en quoi il avait été là pour moi !

Il appela quelqu'un comme s'il était à côté de lui et quelques secondes après, je vis 3 personnes entrer.

-Pour pouvoir me remercier, il va falloir que tu t'entraînes dans un premier temps. Il y a quelque temps de ça, tu as vu un de mes amis qui a décelé chez toi un talent. Il est certainement plus faible que si tu étais de digne lignée mais je pense qu'il va te servir à rester en vie pour réaliser la mission qui est tienne !

Avec mes capacités, il était convaincu que je ferais une combattante émérite. Son ambition était que je puisse les représenter sur le terrain, comme ça je ne traînerai plus au Château. Sachant que je n'y avais pas ma place... J'étais juste une pièce rapportée. Une chose indésirable.

Mes maîtres d'entrainements se nommaient Démétri, Jane et Alec. Je dis maîtres… Je devrais plutôt dire bourreaux !

J'ai du souffrir une paire de mois pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille ! Car avant de m'entraîner, ils avaient décidé de s'amuser avec moi !

Le premier entraînement était un jeu de balle ! Ils se passaient la balle en se servant de leurs têtes, de leurs bras et de leurs jambes … Jusque là, rien d'exceptionnel ! Sauf que la balle répondait au doux nom d'Isabella ! Lors de cette heure abominable, je me pris des coups de tête, des coups de coude, de poings, de genou, de pied … Enfin des coups d'une extrême violence !

Mon père arriva rapidement au bout de ce qui m'a paru une éternité pour leur dire d'arrêter de jouer et de commencer l'entrainement. Malheureusement, je ne tenais plus debout tellement je souffrais. Je ne saignais pas mais j'étais persuadée d'avoir d'énormes hématomes sur tout le corps.

Au bout de 6 mois de tortures diverses et variées, je réussis à mettre en place le fameux don que j'avais …Quand ils ont compris que je ne me laisserai plus faire, ils ont changé de vision, et ont choisi de m'entraîner au combat pour survivre dehors.

Malheureusement, ces mois de tortures ont laissé de nombreuses traces sur mon corps car comme mon père me l'avait expliqué, je n'étais pas un vrai vampire !

L'avantage de pouvoir annihiler les ressentis m'a permis d'échapper à la soif sanguinaire de mes maîtres d'arme !

Au fil de nos combats, j'ai réussi à développer une grande résistance aux coups ! Cela me permit également de maîtriser la dernière partie de mon don.

J'avais compris que mon don était vaste et comportait plusieurs facettes.

Tout d'abord, j'avais un bouclier mental. Personne ne pouvait connaître mes pensées et ne pouvait m'attaquer mentalement. J'arrivais même depuis peu à englober 2 ou 3 personnes dans ma bulle.

Je m'étais bien gardée de le dire à mon père ! Il m'aurait assignée à la protection du château et mon principal souci du moment était de partir de cette prison où je n'avais le droit de rien !

Je rêvais de voir le jour, d'apprécier le soleil et la nuit, la pluie, le vent, la neige et autre ! Je voulais voir en vrai ce que j'avais vu dans mes livres !

Grâce à cela, je pus passer outre les douleurs infligées par Jane ou passer outre l'absence de tout qu'infligeait Alec !

Je pouvais également anihiler les pouvoirs des monstres que je connaissais.

Et dernièrement, j'avais développé la dernière partie de mon don… Un bouclier physique … Semblable à un dôme qui empêchait quiconque de m'approcher et de me toucher !

En gros, j'étais un bouclier dans tout les sens du terme ! Je pouvais me protéger de tout et de tous ! J'arrivais même à inclure de plus en plus de personnes mais ça c'était un secret !

J'avais mis en veille une bonne partie de mon don pour que personne ne se rende compte de mes capacités… Je n'utilisais qu'une petite partie et à 20% !

Vint ensuite le jour où mon père me testa pour savoir si j'étais apte à réaliser sa mission ! Après un combat avec lui, Jane, Alec et Démétri, il me donna ma tâche …

J'étais fatiguée, blessée, j'avais faim mais je m'en moquais ! J'avais réussi à repousser plusieurs attaques combinées !

J'allais préparer mes affaires immédiatement pour partir dès que possible ! Mon père me rappela que ma mission était très importante pour assurer leur suprématie sur ce monde !

Il ne manqua pas de me menacer !

-Si tu ne reviens pas, je te tue ! Si tu ne m'informes pas régulièrement, je te tue ! Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire Isabella !

Avant de partir, il voulut me donner un bracelet aux armes des Volturi et au dernier moment pensa que je pouvais l'enlever et demanda à ce que ce V soit gravé sur ma peau !

Quoi de mieux qu'un fer chauffé à blanc pour me marquer ! A croire que je ne suis que du bétail ! Jane, Alec, Démétri et Felix me tenaient fermement pendant que mon père me marquait …

Et lorsque je me mis à hurler, Jane me regarda en se marrant !

-J'entends enfin ton cri ! Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas te faire crier plus souvent, Bâtarde !

C'est avec les yeux remplis de larmes que je franchis les portes de ma prison … Direction la vraie vie – enfin je l'espérais !

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Reviews please : :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Mission

Kikou tout le monde !

Voici la suite !

Juste avant de vous laissez lire tranquillement, je tiens à répondre à une review d'un très célèbre Guest...

Cher Gest,

Et non, je n'ai pas reçu ta première review. Si je l'avais eu, tu aurais été publié sous ce nom merveilleux et si beau de **GUEST** ... Comme tu peux le voir, ton autre review a été publiée ... Je ne force personne à lire ! Fais comme tu veux pour la suite mais évite les "tu n'aimes pas les lecteurs anonymes ? tant pis j'irai voir ailleurs" !

Merci à **Kyssou**, **peyton36** et ma Bêta **acheroniastyx** pour les reviews ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :-*

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

**Chap. 3 : Mission**

Jane m'accompagna jusqu'aux portes de la ville. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule douloureuse.

-N'oublie pas ce qu'Aro t'a dit ! Si tu tentes quoique ce soit d'autre que ta mission, tu souffriras mille fois plus que le petit cadeau que l'on vient de te faire ! Je me ferais un plaisir de te faire ce qu'on réserve à des vermines comme toi ! Tu ne devrais même pas exister parasite ! Je ne peux pas faire fonctionner mon don sur toi mais je suis capable de bien pire…

Comme pour me le prouver, elle enfonça ses doigts dans ma plaie et m'asséna un dernier coup de pied dans le dos. Je ne pus retenir un dernier cri…

-J'adore vraiment t'entendre hurler ! C'est dommage que tu ne sois plus dans l'enceinte du château, j'aurais pu te punir pour avoir émis un son lors d'un entrainement.

Sans la regarder, je pris mon sac et m'éloignais de cet enfer ! De mon enfer personnel ! Il fallait toutefois que je revienne sur l'une de mes paroles et que je boive du sang pour me remettre de mes blessures.

Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne suis pas sûre que je serais allée bien loin ! Dès la première forêt en vue, je me mis à chasser quelques petits animaux pour m'abreuver. J'espérais que cet acte effacerait l'énorme V gravé sur mon épaule… Malheureusement, rien n'y fit et je ne pus me résigner à boire du sang humain pour vérifier si ça supprimait cette marque abominable ! Il faisait encore nuit mais le jour allait bientôt se lever. Je me dépêchais de partir de ce lieu que j'avais en horreur en priant pour qu'Aro ne revienne pas sur sa décision !

Avant de partir, Chelsea avait essayé de renforcer mes liens avec les Volturi pour être sûre que je leur sois dévouée … Le plus marrant est qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir réussi ! Quand j'ai senti son don essayer de s'introduire dans ma tête, j'avais ri intérieurement !

Tout ce qu'il a réussi, c'est décupler ma haine et ma rancœur !

Ma mission était de recenser les vampires existants sur terre et leur régime alimentaire. Je ne comprenais pas le coup du régime alimentaire mais je m'en foutais comme de ma première chemise ! Une fois mon tour du monde terminé, il fallait que je rentre à Voltera pour communiquer mes trouvailles sur le terrain.

Bien évidement, il était hors de question que je remplisse tout ou partie de ce recensement ! J'avais vu ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire ! Que feraient-ils s'ils étaient au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans le monde ?

Avec le sang que j'avais bu, j'avais repris des forces et entendais parfaitement que j'étais suivie … Démétri me traquait à distance, certainement pour s'assurer de ma bonne foi ! Je fis celle qui n'avait rien vu car il ne m'avait pas vu boire du sang et pensait que je n'entendais rien ! Je continuais à marcher tranquillement. L'avantage de ma condition voulait que je puisse me mêler à la population et ça, lui ne pouvait pas le faire ! J'attendis donc que le jour se lève et que le soleil apparaisse …

Finalement ma différence, ma tare pouvait être un avantage, une qualité !

C'est à midi que j'arrivai à la frontière Française. Je le savais coincé dans un petit bosquet à une centaine de kilomètres … Je franchis donc la frontière rapidement et laissais mon don entier m'englober ! Dorénavant, je savais qu'il ne pouvait plus me détecter !

Je décidais de rester sur place, bien cachée pour voir s'il pouvait me retrouver et pour vérifier si je voyais débarquer un bataillon volterien … Je le regardais passer devant moi sans me voir. Il semblait perdu et terrorisé. Forcément qu'il avait peur ! Il allait devoir rentrer en expliquant pourquoi il avait perdu ma trace !

Sans réellement me mêler aux personnes qui m'entouraient, j'appris le Français rapidement ! C'était une jolie langue qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'Italien …

Petit à petit, j'étais remontée vers le nord de la France et avais pour objectif de me réfugier dans la Forêt Noire. Ma prochaine destination, l'Allemagne. Quelques années après ma disparition, la Seconde Guerre Mondiale éclata … Après la rumeur de cette guerre, j'ai vu beaucoup de troupes passer près de mon abri …

Je ne voulais pas interférer dans cette guerre qui ne me concernait nullement. Je décidais donc de rester seule, cachée dans mon coin…

En observant tous ces hommes aller vers la France avec un regard rempli de haine pour certains et de peur pour d'autres, je me suis demandée pourquoi les humains se battaient ! Ils n'avaient pas l'air différents de mes anciens bourreaux ! En les écoutant parler, je me rendis compte qu'ils étaient pareils ! Tout cela me révulsa ! Le fait que ces hommes aient comme objectif de tuer des innocents me mît dans une fureur noire et il en fallut de peu pour qu'une compagnie entière disparaisse …

Je voulais me tenir à l'écart de cette tuerie. Je ne voulais pas m'impliquer au risque d'être débusquer par Aro.

En plus de ça, je voyais passer des vampires dans ces rangs ! Sur qu'eux n'étaient pas là pour les mêmes raisons que les Allemands ! HA !

Je me décidais donc à quitter la forêt pour partir vers un autre pays. Comme il était hors de question que je redescende vers le sud, je me décidais à remonter vers la Belgique, franchir la Manche et atteindre l'Angleterre.

En chemin, je fus surprise par un petit groupe de vampires et je ne pus que me battre pour garder mon secret. Ils furent surpris de ma condition. Ils étaient persuadés que j'étais humaine. Ils étaient 4 et pensaient pouvoir manger à mon sein, au sens propre du terme, avant de partir vers les pays froids pour fuir une guerre qui ne les intéressait pas.

Si seulement ils savaient !

Ils n'appartenaient à aucun clan et semblaient rejeter les lois édictées. Le plus grand avait parlé tout bas à ses acolytes en pensant que je ne les entendais pas !

-Quelle belle humaine ! Elle sent divinement bon ! Nous allons l'attaquer tous ensembles pour qu'elle ne voit rien ! Le goût de la peur dans son sang gâcherait plutôt qu'autre chose !

Dans ce groupe, il y avait un traqueur. Les 3 autres n'avaient pas de don particulier. Pour être tranquille, je décidai de m'attaquer au traqueur en premier. Je ne voulais être sûre de ne pas être suivie et je n'étais pas réellement certaine d'être "indétectable" aux yeux de tous.

Je n'étais même pas sûre de pouvoir les éliminer !

Bizarrement, ce fut facile de tuer les 4 ! Je m'étais attaquée au traqueur en premier et mes dents avaient franchi facilement la barrière que formait sa peau ! Je me souviens encore de la tête qu'il avait fait juste avant qu'elle ne se détache de son corps !

Quand les autres se sont rendus compte que je n'étais pas ce qu'ils pensaient, ils avaient marqué un temps d'arrêt et m'avaient sauté dessus en rugissant ! Je mis en place mon bouclier pour les empêcher de m'approcher ! L'un d'eux vociféra à mon encontre :

-Espèce de parasite ! Nous allons te faire souffrir avant de te ramener à Volterra ! Une belle récompense nous attend !

J'avoue que sur le moment j'ai été surprise de savoir que j'étais recherchée par d'autres vampires que ceux de la garde mais j'étais dans une telle rage que je ne pris pas la peine de les interroger avant de laisser ma fureur les achever …

Si il y avait bien quelque chose de sur, c'est que les vampires n'oublient pas : Après l'attaque des nomades, j'avais compris qu'Aro voulait me retrouver. Par contre, ce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi ! Il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'amour ni d'attachement à mon égard ! Il m'avait juste enfermée dans son château !

Dès ma sortie, j'avais observée les gens et m'étais rendue compte que même en temps de guerre, les pères chérissaient leurs enfants. Il avait juste semblé s'intéresser à moi quand il avait découvert ce que j'étais, c'est-à-dire un bouclier ! Son attitude me faisait vomir.

Me revenait en mémoire l'une de mes tentatives de fuite, ou plutôt de visite du château ! Celle qui lui a permis de comprendre …

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas pris la peine de me raccompagner. Là, il m'avait giflé violement ! J'avais atterri contre un mur de pierre et avais entendu un énorme craquement dans mon dos. J'avais senti mon sang s'échapper de ma tête. Mon père avait alors jeté un regard assoiffé vers ma tête et instinctivement j'avais placé mon bouclier autour de moi.

D'un seul coup, il reprit contenance et compris que j'effaçais sa soif ! J'avais sombré peu après car pas habituée du tout à me protéger de cette façon !

A mon réveil, je m'étais retrouvée enchainée à mon lit. En plus de tout ça, je ne pouvais plus du tout bouger mes jambes ! Aro est venu me voir pour me dire que j'avais une fracture du bassin et que ma blessure à la tête m'avait fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Il avait noté que ma plaie crânienne ne se voyait plus et avait qualifié ça d'amusant !

Il me conseilla de changer de régime alimentaire pour guérir ma paralysie plus vite ! Il me dit que le sang m'irait mieux que l'alimentation répugnante que je prenais, c'est-à-dire de la nourriture humaine … D'ailleurs, il ne me laissa pas le choix ! Adieu lait, fruit, légumes et viande. Sur la tablette à côté du lit, je vis juste un verre et une cruche remplis d'un liquide rouge rubis. A l'odeur, je sus tout de suite que c'étais du sang ! En le goûtant, je confirmai, c'était bien du sang !

Le fait de boire du sang me répugnait au plus au point, surtout que je savais d'où il venait ! Les habitants de ce château étaient des monstres qui attiraient des touristes sous de faux prétextes pour sans abreuver ! Le problème est que bien que cet acte me répugne, je n'étais qu'à moitié humaine ! Ma partie monstrueuse bavait littéralement devant ce repas ! Je me faisais horreur !

Je réussis à y résister pendant 3 jours. J'avais faim et surtout j'avais mal ! Une fracture du bassin c'est extrêmement douloureux ! Surtout que je n'avais accès à aucun soin conventionnel ! Au quatrième jour, on me déposa une cruche d'un sang qui sentait divinement bon ! Je ne pus résister et je bus la cruche d'une traite…

A ce rythme, ma fracture mit une semaine à se résorber. En plus, j'étais beaucoup plus forte ! Quel sentiment de puissance ! Mon don était plus puissant aussi ! Dans mon trou, j'arrivai à voir comme en plein jour. J'entendais _toutes_ les conversations aux alentours et j'entendais aussi tous les déplacements ! J'avais donc pris l'habitude d'écouter… De toute façon, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre !

J'ai donc eu la certitude de ma différence. Ils m'appelaient tous l'hybride ou la bâtarde ! C'est là que j'ai appris que j'étais née d'une mère humaine et d'un père vampire. J'étais, selon eux, une aberration, une erreur de la nature ! A croire qu'eux étaient des êtres parfaits ! Je les voyais plus comme des démons.

L'avantage (et bien le seul pour moi) de boire du sang était que j'avais grandi plus vite et surtout qu'on m'avait envoyé en mission rapidement !

Malgré ça, dès ma sortie, j'avais arrêté le sang humain pou me replier sur le sang animal. Au lieu de manger leurs viandes, je buvais leur sang ! Il fallait que je reste forte pour sentir les ennuis arriver. Par contre, c'était seulement de temps à autre, quand je n'avais pas le choix ! Je préférais être un peu moins performante et garder le peu d'âme qui me restait

Ayant la capacité de me faire très discrète, je me décidais à suivre un groupe de vampires… Ils étaient répugnants ! Ils avaient prévu de partir en guerre pour pouvoir s'abreuver à loisir ! Ils étaient une bonne dizaine et passaient inaperçus dans ce carnage général !

Je me moquais éperdument de leurs objectifs. Mon objectif à moi était de découvrir pourquoi mes bourreaux italiens me recherchaient et étaient prêts à donner une coquette somme d'argent pour ma capture … Pour les obliger à parler de moi, j'ai dû me montrer… Juste quelques secondes ! Une fois aperçue, je les ai coupés de leurs odorats et autres dons. Ils ont vite perdu ma trace et deux d'entre eux se sont mis à comploter pour m'attraper. Les 8 autres ne savaient rien de moi.

Je fus soulagée car ça me prouva que tous les vampires ne me connaissaient pas. Les 2 comploteurs parlaient avec un accent italien … A croire que toute l'Italie fomentait contre moi ! Je décidais de laisser quelques indices montrant mon retour vers l'Italie puis Voltera. Tout en sachant que ces 2 vampires devraient se justifier de ma non-présence lors de leur retour ! J'étais également sûre de leur disparition ! Les Volturi n'acceptaient pas ce genre de faux pas !

Une fois ce petit jeu terminé, je prêtais une attention toute particulière à mes anciens bourreaux… Ils étaient bien plus au courant que ce que je pensais ! Ils connaissaient une grande partie de mon don ! Leur objectif était de me ramener pour la collection d'Aro ! Il voulait que je protège sa cité !

Maintenant j'étais devenue intéressante pour eux ! Ils me faisaient vraiment horreur ! Je fus prise d'une colère sourde, me rendant compte que toute cette mascarade concernant ma jeunesse ne menait qu'à le servir LUI ! Je fus surprise d'entendre un homme me parler… C'était un simple humain qui s'inquiétait de voir une "belle jeune femme" seule et surtout si apeurée …

Sans réfléchir, je lui ai sauté dessus et j'ai bu à son cou … Cet acte m'a débarrassé de ma rancœur pour un temps limité mais a développé ma honte… Je me sentais coupable d'être aussi faible que mon père !

Pour bien enfoncer le clou, j'ai transporté le corps de ce malheureux et le plaçais au beau milieu de la grande place. Près de la fontaine… Peu de temps après mon départ, j'avais entendu des femmes hurler et des gardes accourir. La rumeur du retour des vampires dans la ville se rependit telle une traînée de poudre ! Tonton Marcus allait avoir du boulot ! Ah ! Encore une légende de plus qui n'était pas vraie !

J'allais finir par croire qu'aucune légende n'avait une part de vérité même minime ! Ils allaient donc avoir un peu de travail pour rassurer la populace ! Ils allaient devoir tout fouiller et donc allaient être occupés !

Je pouvais donc partir tranquillement, personne n'allait me chercher pour le moment ! J'entraperçus toutefois Jane au loin… Je fus soudainement prise de panique ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me retrouve ! Je savais ce qu'elle pouvait faire !

Par chance, elle ne me vit pas et continua à s'évertuer à fouiller la ville.

J'en profitais pour partir au plus vite. Le jour venait de se lever et comme souvent le soleil brillait. Les vampires disparurent rapidement. Je me sentis tout de suite mieux, libre. Je repris mon voyage le sourire aux lèvres, même si je savais que ma vie allait relever du parcours du combattant.

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**


	4. Chapter 4 - Voyage

Salut les gens !

Voici le chapitre suivant de ma fiction... On avance dans la vie de notre Bella :) !

Pour répondre à **Roseblanche**, je connais la série dont tu parles. C'est vrai qu'elle est bien et non je ne m'en suis pas inspirée ... Pour le résumé de ma fic, je ne voulais pas trop en dire ... En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

J'en profite aussi pour remercier **tia 63**, **Cricrou86** et **peyton36** pour les messages. Ça fait plaisir !

Comme toujours, je remercie ma Bêta pour son aide plus que précieuse !

Allez, sur ce, place à la suite !

Bizz

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

**Chap.4 : Voyage**

Après ma farce italienne, je repris mon voyage, avec toujours le même objectif : Partir loin ! M'éloigner de ces monstres, me terrer pour ne plus tuer personne et fuir les vampires, ces animaux répugnants !

J'eus un peu plus de mal à me déplacer car la guerre faisait rage en France. Des milliers de Juifs étaient arrêtés et entassés avant d'être déportés…. Ces actes barbares me faisaient vomir ! Même ma jeunesse paraissait idyllique à côté de ce qu'ils enduraient.

Le problème, c'est que je ne pouvais pas tuer ces allemands... Ça aurait attiré l'attention sur moi ! Et me mettre à déchiqueter ces monstres devant d'autres humais m'aurait causé plus d'ennuis …

Toutefois, je ne pus m'empêcher de commettre quelques imprudences me permettant de sauver quelques âmes.

Quelques chefs allemands et quelques troupes ont péri durant leur sommeil mystérieusement.

Ce n'était rien en comparaison des atrocités qu'ils avaient infligées mais au moins ils ne feraient plus de mal à personne et devraient subir les flammes de l'Enfer. Un juste retour des choses !

Finalement, je réussis à franchir la Manche et me décidai à remonter vers les Highlands ! L'Ecosse me conviendrait certainement !

Ce qui est sur c'est que ça me changeait énormément de l'Italie ! Il pleuvait tout le temps et tout était vert ! Même le tronc des arbres et les toitures.

Bizarrement plus je remontais au Nord, plus il y avait des vampires. J'oubliais leur "légère" scintillement au soleil… AH !

En passant près de Southampton, je croisais un bataillon médical américain. Chose extrêmement bizarre, j'entraperçus un homme ressemblant énormément à un vampire et je fus intriguée.

Il était grand, avait une trentaine d'années, était d'une blancheur granitique et se déplaçait avec la grâce et l'élégance dues à sa condition. Par contre, énorme différence, ses yeux étaient de couleur or et non rubis comme les autres…

Il me rappelait étrangement l'homme qui était venu me voir à Volterra quand j'étais petite.

Tout aussi civilisé, calme et ses yeux …

Je restais bien loin d'eux pour être sûre de ne pas être vue. Une fois mon don déployé, j'allais les voir comme beaucoup de femmes présentes au port. J'avoue, j'étais curieuse !

Dès que je fus près de lui, il tourna la tête et me fixe avec un drôle d'air. Voilà, j'avais gagné !

Je ne pus que fuir cet homme si étrange !

Une fois au centre ville, je m'appuyai contre un mur dans une petite allée pour me remettre de mes émotions. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me mettre en danger !

J'étais en pleine réflexion quand je sentis une main froide me frôler le bras… Réaction débile et puérile, je me mis à crier !

Tout de suite, cet homme me rassura et me demanda si j'allais bien.

-Je vais très bien ! Pourquoi cette question ? J'avais été un peu plus sèche que voulu mais au moins il savait à quoi s'attendre.

-Vous semblez malade Mademoiselle. Vous êtes brûlante et votre rythme cardiaque est beaucoup trop élevé !

-Je vous assure que je vais bien. C'est la surprise qui me met dans cet état !

-Excusez mon indélicatesse ! Je me présente, je suis Carlisle Cullen. Je suis médecin militaire et je pars en France aider les blessés.

-Il n'y a pas de mal Docteur ! J'en profitais pour réguler mon rythme cardiaque. Je me prénomme Bella Mary.

Je le félicitai pour son engagement sur le terrain et parti bien vite d'une manière peu conventionnelle et discourtoise. Je dois avouer que je me fichais royalement des conventions ! Je voulais fuir la ville, les humains et les vampires !

Cette fois-ci, il ne me suivit pas et c'est avec un énorme soulagement que je le vis embarquer pour la France.

Je me décidai à poursuivre ma route et à repenser à ma rencontre. J'étais sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire mais il était bien loin de ce que je connaissais ! En plus, il était serviable et s'inquiétait pour son prochain.

Je pensais que c'était un leurre mais ne m'en souciais pas car j'étais certaine qu'il allait m'oublier ! Il avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes et intéressantes à faire! Finalement, je n'étais pas désirable pour les italiens alors pourquoi les autres seraient attendris par moi ?

Je décidais de m'installer à proximité de Kingston dans le comté de Moray au nord de l'Ecosse. Il y pleuvait souvent et j'en étais contente car ça m'évitait de scintiller !

Bon c'était beaucoup moins flagrant que chez les vampires mais quand même !

Je passais donc quelques années sur place sans réellement côtoyer les locaux. Je vivais toute seule dans la forêt. Loin du bruit de la ville.

Je n'avais aucune idée du déroulement de la guerre et je ne savais même pas si elle était finie. Je cherchais à rester calme et à contrôler mes sentiments, ma soif, ma faim, ma volonté et mon don !

C'est la seule manière que j'avais trouvé pour payer la dette de mes fautes et erreurs. Mon purgatoire !

Pour rappel, je suis arrivée à Kingston le jour de mes 32 ans. J'en ai maintenant 40. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 13 Septembre 1948. Le seul hic dans tout ça, c'est que je ne ressemblais pas du tout à une femme de 40 ans ! Ma condition me permettait d'en paraître 18 !

En fait, j'avais fini ma croissance rapidement vers 10 ans, j'avais déjà un corps de femme !

Nous étions donc en 1948, cette date me fit l'effet d'une gigantesque claque ! Il fallait que je songe à partir ! Une autre légende parlait du fantôme d'une jeune pucelle qui terrorisait la populace … Pffff !

Mon petit voyage m'a permis de maîtriser plusieurs langues ! Tout d'abord, l'italien dans ma jeunesse, puis le français durant quelques temps et maintenant l'anglais !

Je pensais continuer mon tour du monde pour apprendre et découvrir encore !

Après l'Ecosse, je fis un petit détour par l'Irlande. Ils y parlaient anglais mais avec un accent abominable.

Il y avait un clan en place. Ils avaient une résidence permanente mais ne se comportaient pas en seigneurs ! Ils vivaient reclus, dans leur monde sans interférer avec les humais sauf pour se nourrir !

Ils ne s'étaient pas installés en ville mais au cœur d'une grande forêt, dans une belle et grande maison. Elle était toute en rondins de bois et se fondait parfaitement à son environnement.

Ils étaient 3. La femme était belle. De grands cheveux blonds, un visage magnifique et un corps tout en rondeur. Son compagnon avait un visage aux traits durs et un physique imposant. On aurait dit une famille, dans une belle et grande maison.

Il y avait également une jeune femelle vampire de petite taille avec une épaisse chevelure rousse bouclée. Elle semblait dévouée au clan mais tellement indépendante !

Ils se nourrissaient de sang humain. Par contre, ils semblaient ne s'en prendre qu'aux mauvais gens !

Les voleurs, violeurs et assassins périssaient et les autres non. Encore une attitude bizarre, inconnue pour moi.

Je restais quelques temps près de chez eux pour les observer et essayer de comprendre leurs comportements si nouveaux pour moi.

Quelques temps plus tard, je vis arriver Carlisle Cullen. Il était donc revenu de la guerre et rendait visite à ses amis. Il était accompagné de son clan semble-t-il.

Au rythme où ça allait, j'étais sûre de voir débarquer mon cher père et ses bourreaux ! Je décidais donc de partir sans qu'ils me voient, avant même de pouvoir compter le nombre de vampire présents sur place !

Pour moi, tout ce regroupement me rappelait ma jeunesse, mes tortures, mes peurs …

C'était l'heure de continuer mon voyage. Direction l'Islande.

Je trouvai cette île magnifique ! C'est là que je découvris les fjords, les geysers, les aurores boréales, les plages de sable noir et les cascades gigantesques !

J'aurais pu rester des semaines entières à observer le ciel mais il y avait tellement de choses à regarder !

Les plantes étaient nouvelles pour moi, les animaux également. Je n'avais jamais vu de pingouin !

Une fois que ma mémoire eut tout emmagasiné, j'ai décidé de continuer mon périple. A ce moment là, j'étais prise d'une frénésie… Une envie folle de découvrir à nouveau d'autre chose ! Envie de rattraper le temps perdu et retrouver rapidement la sensation de découverte qui est si grisante !

Direction le Groenland. Moi qui avait été surprise par le peu de vampires vivants en Islande, je fus ébahie de voir qu'il n'y en avait pas ici ! Peut-être un lieu sympa pour vivre sans tuile !

Par contre, je trouvais ce pays hostile ! Il y faisait extrêmement froid ! Tout était blanc, trop blanc et désertique ! Bien que ne souffrant pas réellement du froid, je n'aimais pas la sensation qu'il laissait sur ma peau.

En plus de tout ça, je vis débarquer quelques semaines après mon arrivée, une horde vampirique. A sa tête, rien d'autre que cette ordure de Jane !

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Comment avaient-ils réussi à me retrouver ? J'avais pourtant été discrète ! J'avais envie de hurler ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire à je ne sais pas trop qui pour souffrir comme ça ?

Il fallait toutefois s'attendre à cette chasse ! J'avais fauté à leurs yeux ! Je n'avais pas tenu parole …

Pour savoir s'ils étaient réellement sur ma piste, je décidais de les suivre. Je me cachais donc dans un arbre en vérifiant que ma protection était bien en place et je les laissai passer devant moi … Ils ne me chercheraient pas derrière eux !

D'après ce que j'avais entendu de leurs discussions, ils n'étaient sûrs de rien ! Ne savaient toujours pas où j'étais ! Ils interrogeaient tout le monde !

Je les entendis même parler de Carlisle !

-Lui et son clan ne sont pas de vrais vampires ! Boire du sang animal ! Ils ne sont pas mieux que cette bâtarde qu'on recherche !

Je dois avouer que sur le coup, j'ai eu du mal à ne pas aller les voir pour leur poser directement des questions sur ces vampires différents ! Alors, ils n'étaient pas tous des monstres sanguinaires ? Ce n'était pas possible !

En continuant de les écouter, j'appris que plusieurs groupes de vampires se promenaient dans le monde entier pour me chercher ! Oh ! Quel honneur, mon père avait sorti les grands moyens pour me retrouver !

Par contre, j'avais vraiment peur du pourquoi il voulait me retrouver ! J'étais maintenant convaincue que la fin était proche ! Je ne pourrais pas leur échapper éternellement !

Une grande vague de tristesse m'assaillit ! Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter pareille haine !

C'est avec une rage énorme que je me mis à fuir vers le Canada ! Je savais que c'était un territoire énorme ! Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais me cacher assez longtemps pour pouvoir élaborer un plan de secours !

Pour le coup, il y avait plus de clans en place sur ce continent ! Sans compter les nomades. De ce que je réussis à entendre, ils ne me connaissaient pas et n'avaient pas entendu parler de moi. Enfin une lueur d'espoir !

Je décidais de m'installer dans le comté d'Alberta, aux abords du lac de la Moraine dans le Parc National du Banff. Il y avait tout ce qu'il me fallait ! Une énorme forêt, un superbe lac et de gigantesques montagnes !

Tout cet environnement me permettrait très certainement de me cacher facilement et de vivre sans être vue ! En plus, ce lac n'était pas trop fréquenté et bien trop haut pour des randonneurs hivernaux !

J'étais donc tranquille pour un moment car l'hier venait de débuter !

Au fil du temps, j'avais réussi à me confectionner un abri pour rester invisible de tous et également pour avoir un semblant de chez moi. Un brin d'humanité. Je ne suis pas un animal non plus ! Juste un monstre !

Le seul souci à mon style de vie était ma solitude. Je ne parlais jamais donc j'en étais arrivée à me demander si je saurais encore le moment venu ! J'étais devenue une petite sauvage !

Je vivais en communion avec la nature environnante et avec les animaux. J'essayais de ne plus m'abreuver à leurs cous. Il y avait largement de quoi manger dans les bois ! La seule période où je buvais du sang, c'était en hiver quand je n'avais accès à rien d'autre !

L'avantage de ma nouvelle vie, c'est que mes bourreaux ne pouvaient plus me débusquer. J'avais continué mon entraînement et développé des techniques bien personnelles !

J'arrivais maintenant à ne plus respirer pendant de longues périodes. Mon cœur battait moins souvent.

Pour cette partie, je pense que c'est mon corps qui changeait tout seul ! Je ne savais pas quelle était mon espérance de vie mais je m'en moquais ! Si je pouvais mourir de ma belle mort, je n'aurais plus à souffrir auprès des Volturi !

J'avais remarqué aussi que ma peau était devenue plus dure, plus blanche et très résistante !

Durant mes entrainements quotidiens, j'essayais d'augmenter ma vitesse à la course, de faire des sauts de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus long ! Ce qui me plaisait c'est que ça marchait !

Je pouvais maintenant me déplacer très rapidement et sauter vraiment loin !

Au niveau de mon don, j'arrivai à l'étendre sur de grandes distances ! J'avais d'ailleurs pris l'habitude de m'englober sur 1 km pour être sûre de ne pas être trouvée …

Au fil des années, j'arrêtais également de me nourrir comme une humaine. En fait, je n'avais plus grand-chose d'humain !

Cet isolement forcé m'avait fait oublier comment on parlait, comment on se comportait en public !

Je restai tapie, me déplaçant tel un animal.

Les vêtements que j'avais ne ressemblaient plus à des vêtements dignes de ce nom ! Ils servaient juste à masquer mon intimité ! J'avais gardé une part minime d'humanité et de dignité mais à force de vivre avec les animaux, j'agissais comme eux ! Sauf qu'au lieu de manger mes proies, je les vidais de leur sang !

J'avais développé un goût prononcé pour les pumas et les grizzlis qui pullulaient dans mon environnement.

Dire qu'il y a quelques années de ça, le fait de boire du sang me répugnait ! J'avais bien changé.

Je savais que ce n'était pas la bonne solution mais ce plan me convenait parfaitement.

Vu que j'avais développé mon instinct de survie, je n'étais jamais découverte par mes chasseurs ! Il fallait bien les appeler comme ça car leur but était de me capturer et de me tuer !

Je continuais à penser à tout ce que j'avais appris pour ne pas finir abrutie à 100% !

Je me remémorais mon histoire, surtout la partie avec Mary pour me rassurer et même dire qu'il y avait du bon sur cette terre.

En y réfléchissant, je me persuadais que toute chose arrivait de manière cyclique ! Si je ne me trompais pas, aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire ! Nous étions le 13 Septembre 2008.

J'étais une vieille ! J'avais 100 ans ! C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. Je me surpris même à rigoler de mes pensées !

Pour fêter ça, je me décidais à boire un grizzli ! Quoi de mieux après un puma ! C'était jour de fête !

Lors de ma chasse, je fus surprise par un clan de vampire…

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

**Alors ? D'après vous, qui sont ses vampires ?**

**Reviews please ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Rencontre

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Mea Culpa ! Je me suis mélangée les pinceaux dans mes chapitres … Du coup, vous avez eu droit au chapitre 6 avant le 5 … **

**Le soleil me tape trop sur la tête je crois ! Merci à ****BellouPattinson ****de m'avoir prévenu et merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir.**

**Encore pardon pour ce contre-temps ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous**

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

Chap. 5 : Rencontre

J'étais à moitié couchée sur l'ours et ma tête était posée sur son cou. Il m'avait donné du fil à retordre celui-là ! Je pouvais sentir sa peur et sa rage, sa volonté à ne pas mourir m'avait mise dans une frénésie folle. Je m'étais acharnée sur lui ! C'est avec une certaine délectation que je goûtais ce sang si savoureux.

J'étais tellement focalisée sur ce nectar que je ne les avais pas sentis approcher avant d'entendre leurs hoquets de terreur

-Oh mon Dieu ! Elle a l'air blessée ! Cet ours a dû l'attaquer ! Carlisle, il faut l'aider !

Hein ! J'avais bien entendu ! Carlisle ! Encore lui ! Et pourquoi cette femme s'inquiétait pour moi ? Je n'y comprenais rien !

En levant la tête, je vis une belle femme aux cheveux caramel qui me regardait avec inquiétude. Carlisle lui aussi me regardait – tout comme le reste du clan.

Quand elle voulu s'approcher, j'émis un feulement venu direct de mes entrailles ! A peine ce son sorti de ma gorge, un grand vampire blond vint se placer devant la femme comme pour la défendre. Mais je ne comprenais pas de qui.

Je vis également Carlisle approcher en levant les mains. Je vis qu'il me parlait mais je n'entendais rien tellement j'avais peur !

Je décidais donc d'abandonner mon cadeau d'anniversaire et partis à l'opposé du groupe pour leur échapper. A ce moment là, j'entendis Carlisle m'appeler et l'interrogation des autres.

Je ne sentis nulle haine dans leur propos mais je préférais partir quand même ! Après avoir couru le plus vite possible sur une distance énorme, je me positionnais en haut de mon arbre favori pour repenser à ce qui venait de se passer.

Je vis 2 vampires passer à proximité mais ils ne m'avaient pas vue. Ma protection était bien en place et pas prête de bouger ! Je les entendis parler de moi avec étonnement.

-C'est étrange. Carlisle dit avoir vu cette jeune femme à Southampton en partant en France pour la guerre !

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible Emmett ! Elle aurait plus de 70 ans ! Tu as entendu comme moi son cœur battre ! Je ne comprends même pas comment elle a pu échapper à un grizzli ! A moins qu'elle soit vampire comme nous !

-Tu crois ça Edward ? Moi j'ai du mal à y croire ! Elle semble tellement fragile.

J'en apprenais plus sur eux. Il y avait donc Carlisle, Emmett et Edward ! Bon pour l'instant, le nom des autres m'était inconnu mais j'étais persuadée que je les entendrai bientôt !

Ils semblaient tous s'inquiéter pour moi. Ça devait certainement être une ruse pour réussir à m'appâter et m'attraper, eux aussi voulaient la récompense promise par Aro ! J'en étais sûre et certaine !

Pour gagner une bataille, il fallait mener d'au moins 2 coups ! Je décidais donc de les suivre discrètement pour connaître leurs intentions.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à la frontière nord du parc. On aurait dit une famille en randonnée ! C'est étrange !

-On ne l'a pas retrouvée. Aucune trace, aucune piste ! On dirait qu'elle a disparu ! Précisa l'armoire à glace – Emmett.

-C'est quand même bizarre ! Vous avez tous entendu son cœur ! Il bat moins vite que lorsque je l'ai vue la première fois mais il bat ! Ajouta Carlisle.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à percevoir ses pensées. Ajouta le grand vampire aux cheveux en bataille.

-Et moi, je n'ai pas réussi à percevoir ses émotions. Dit le blond qui avait protégé la femme.

-C'est certainement un vampire ! Elle doit avoir un don qui donne l'illusion qu'elle est humaine. Cracha la grande blonde à l'air hautain.

Ils décidèrent de rester là un moment pour essayer de rentrer en contact avec moi. Ils ne parlaient pas du tout de m'attraper. Je n'y comprenais plus rien !

Ils étaient 7 et campaient dans un endroit aménagé.

Il y avait donc Carlisle avec une dame aux cheveux miel. Un couple très certainement et également le chef du clan. Ensuite, il y avait 2 couples à la fois semblables et si différents ! Le premier était composé d'un blond et d'une petite aux cheveux noirs. Lui était grand et musclé mais n'était pas aussi imposant que l'armoire à glace qui se trouvait à côté !

Il avait une démarche féline et les marques visibles sur son corps le rendaient dangereux ! Elle, était petite avec des airs de lutin. Ses cheveux étaient coupés assez court et formaient une couronne de piques. Elle avait un air angélique et sautait partout. On voyait bien qu'ils étaient en couple mais cela restait subtil, presque secret mais fusionnel.

Le deuxième couple était plus démonstratif. L'homme était grand et immense ! Une armoire à glace tout simplement ! On aurait dit un ours ! Il avait un visage enfantin et semblait rire tout le temps. Sa compagne était grande, fine avec de longs cheveux blonds. C'est la femme hautaine que j'avais vue plus tôt.

Et pour clore cette description du clan, il y avait également un homme plus fin que les autres mais tout aussi musclé. Il avait des cheveux en bataille et d'une couleur cuivrée étonnante. Il semblait distant, perdu dans ses pensées …

Par contre, ils avaient tous une différence par rapport aux vampires qui ont bercé mon enfance. Ceux-ci avaient les yeux dorés ! Ils semblaient également plus civilisés, moins monstrueux !

En les observant, je vis également que tous parlaient, rigolaient, sans se référer systématiquement à leur chef. Chacun émettait une opinion sans subir les foudres du meneur du clan !

Sachant que c'était la seule chose que j'avais connue, j'eus du mal à croire que tout le monde agissait comme ça. Je décidais à nouveau de m'éloigner d'eux et de réfléchir… Peut-être y avait-il d'autres solutions que l'isolement que je m'imposais !

Je commençais à douter sérieusement du bien fondé des paroles d'Aro quant à la hiérarchie d'un clan ! Un énorme sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge quand je compris que ma vie n'était qu'une succession de merdes !

J'étais tellement triste que je n'entendis pas quelque chose approcher …

-Bonjour Bella !

Je sursautai violemment et je dus me rattraper à l'arbre sinon je me serais retrouvée 30 mètres plus bas ! J'aurai également souhaité lui répondre mais rien ne voulu sortir de ma gorge à part un petit feulement tenu …

-Que t'est-il arrivé chère enfant ?

J'aurai voulu lui répondre, lui dire ma souffrance car j'avais confiance en lui bizarrement. Ses yeux me rappelaient ceux du vampire qui était venu me voir quand j'étais prisonnière à Volterra… Je n'avais jamais connu son nom mais quand il venait me voir, il me souriait et n'était pas mauvais comme mon père !

-J'aimerais savoir ce que tu es, qui tu es. Réussir à te comprendre. Te rappelles-tu d'où tu viens ?

Toutes ses questions me ramenèrent à la cause de ma fuite et surtout à ma condition de bâtarde… Ce fût trop pour ma tête et tout à coup, tout fut noir, sombre et froid.

Je perdis pied face à cette existence minable !

**POV Carlisle**

Je ne m'étais pas trompé ! Il s'agissait bien de Bella Mary ! La jeune femme que j'avais vue en Angleterre ! Je n'y comprenais plus rien ! Comment était-ce possible ? Je l'avais rencontré il y a plus de 60 ans ! Elle devrait être morte de vieillesse !

J'avais vu Edward et Emmett partir à sa recherche. Elle courait très vite ! Trop vite pour une humaine. Ils étaient revenus sans elle.

-Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvée Carlisle. Me dit Emmett tout penaud.

-Elle court vraiment vite ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça ! Ajouta Edward. Je n'ai même pas réussi à l'entendre !

-Mais vous allez arrêter de vous poser toutes ces questions ! Tempêta Rosalie. Elle n'est rien pour nous ! Juste une humaine bizarre ou encore un vampire étrange ! Elle ne vaut sûrement pas la peine qu'on perde notre temps durant notre chasse !

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre ! Il fallait que je la retrouve ! Que je sache ce qui lui était arrivé et pourquoi son regard était apeuré.

Esmé s'approcha de moi et frôla ma joue avec sa main.

-Tu devrais essayer de la retrouver. Elle a l'air perdue ! On dirait une enfant.

-Oui je vais y aller cher Amour ! Je reviens au plus vite !

Je me retournai rapidement et regardai mes enfants un par un.

-En revenant, je ne veux plus rien entendre de négatif à son sujet !

Je ne laissai personne répliquer et parti vers les sanglots que j'entendais depuis peu.

Je n'arrivai pas à sentir sa trace mais j'arrivai à l'entendre. Donc je m'approchai d'elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle était perchée en haut d'un énorme arbre. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide et ne m'avait pas entendu grimper à l'arbre.

-Bonjour Bella ! Lui dis-je doucement.

Elle manqua de tomber et se rattrapa à l'arbre rapidement. Elle semblait abasourdie par ma présence. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

-Que t'est-il arrivée chère enfant ? M'inquiétais-je. Elle avait changé depuis notre première rencontre. Elle semblait sous-alimentée, faible. Elle ne respirait pas la joie, ni la santé ! Même son pouls était faible. Son cœur battait extrêmement doucement malgré la peur qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Je vis la peine et la souffrance se peindre au fond de ses yeux.

-J'aimerais savoir ce que tu es, qui tu es. Réussir à te comprendre. Te rappelles-tu d'où tu viens ?

A mes paroles, ses sanglots reprirent et je vis de grosses larmes déborder de ses yeux. Puis, je la vis lâcher l'arbre pour se cacher le visage.

Quelques instants plus tard, son cœur devint silencieux et je la vis tomber en avant. Je sautai pour la rattraper et atterri en douceur en la portant dans mes bras.

Son contact me parut étrange. Elle n'était plus brûlante mais tiède et sa peau n'était plus souple ! Elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'une des nôtres mais son cœur battait toujours ! Je n'y comprenais plus rien !

Sans réfléchir plus, je me dirigeais vers notre campement. Elle avait besoin de nous. Oui, Esmé avait raison.

En arrivant sur place, je la posai près du feu pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer et rejoignis Esmé rapidement.

**POV Edward**

J'avais été surpris de découvrir cette jeune femme. Elle semblait si fragile !

Je l'avais déjà entraperçue dans l'esprit de Carlisle, mais je n'y avais jamais réellement prêté attention. On entendait son cœur battre. Lentement, certes, mais il battait.

Je n'arrivais à percevoir ni ses pensées, ni son odeur. C'était vraiment étrange.

Elle était vraiment belle malgré la saleté qui recouvrait son corps et ses cheveux. Elle avait une cicatrice sur l'épaule mais je ne pus la découvrir plus en détail car elle fila rapidement. Trop rapidement pour un humain.

J'entendis les interrogations de ma famille.

_"L'as-tu entendue"_

_"La pauvre, elle a l'air perdu"_

_"Je suis sûr que c'est Bella"_

-Je n'arrive pas à l'entendre. C'est vraiment bizarre ! Je ne la sens pas non plus.

Tous me regardaient avec des yeux exorbités sauf Rosalie qui semblait s'ennuyer comme d'habitude.

-Nous devrions continuer notre route. Cette humaine ne doit pas savoir ce que nous sommes sinon elle nous mettra en danger.

Pour ne pas changer, Rosalie était infecte !

-Elle a l'air d'avoir peur. S'inquiéta Esmé.

-Elle n''était pas apeurée lorsque je l'ai vu en Angleterre. Nota Carlisle. Emmett, Edward , essayez de la retrouver pour qu'on puisse la rassurer.

Nous avions réussi à suivre ses traces au sol sur quelques centaines de kilomètres et avions perdu sa trace soudainement. Sans son fumet, impossible de la localiser.

Nous avions donc décidé de rebrousser chemin pour rejoindre notre famille. Sur le retour, j'entendis Emmett se questionner.

_"Comment une humaine peut courir aussi vite ? C'est peut-être un vampire, qu'en dis-tu Edward ?"_

-Tu as peut-être raison Em'. Mais son cœur qui bat est une vraie énigme.

Il était hors de question de l'admettre à haute voix mais cette jeune femme magnifique me fascinait ! Elle était un vrai mystère !

En arrivant près de Carlisle, je surpris ces pensées. Il souhaitait rester pour la retrouver. Faire ce qu'il n'avait pu faire il y a plus de 60 ans.

Lui aussi semblait fasciné mais d'une autre façon. Tel un père pour son enfant.

Quand il se rendit compte de mon écoute, il confirma mes pensées.

_"J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle semble perdue et effrayée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais ça doit être terrible !"_

J'opinai discrètement de la tête pour lui montrer mon accord.

-Je vais essayer de la trouver seul ! Ajouta-t-il pour tout le monde. Restez ici. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit effrayée.

J'entendis encore une fois la voix mentale de Rosalie.

_"Quelle perte de temps ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils s'intéressent à elle. Elle n'est rien pour nous, elle ne nous apportera que des ennuis !"_

-Rosalie arrête de dire du mal de cette femme. Tu ne la connais pas ! Lui hurlais-je dessus. Tu pourrais avoir un peu de compassion ! Heureusement que l'on n'a pas agi comme toi lorsque Royce t'a abandonnée dans la rue !

-Ne compare pas mon histoire à la sienne. Tu ne la connais même pas.

-Oh que si je peux comparer. Si on s'en était tenu à ce qu'on savait de toi en te voyant, jamais Carlisle ne t'aurait sauvée !

Elle me regarda choquée et énervée, mais ne me dit rien et parti bouder dans son coin.

Je savais pertinemment qu'elle me ferait payer mes propos plus tard mais je m'en moquais royalement.

-C'est pas sympa de lui rappeler ça Edward ! Ronchonna Emmett.

-Oui je sais Em' ! Mais je n'arrive plus à supporter ses pensées envers tout le monde. Elle n'a pas à s'en prendre aux autres. Ceux qui l'ont fait souffrir sont morts !

-Oui mais tu sais qu'elle fait ça pour nous protéger, nous défendre.

Esmé se leva d'un coup, elle était en colère ! Ce qui était rare chez elle.

-Ça suffit vous tous ! Vous allez mettre de côté vos différends tout de suite. Il n'y a pas d'avis négatif à émettre à l'encontre de cette jeune femme. Nous ne la connaissons pas encore. Elle mérite notre attention comme tout être humain. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres !

Elle laissa son sermon planer quelques instants avant de continuer.

-Quand Carlisle reviendra avec elle, car je suis sur qu'il arrivera à la faire venir, vous la traiterez gentiment et avec respect. Rosalie, je te prierais d'arrêter d'être agressive dès qu'une femme s'approche de notre famille. Je ne veux même pas t'entendre. Tu vas bien te comporter ou je te promets une punition digne de ce nom !

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit mais là, stop ! Fin de la discussion.

Nous avions tous une tête qui valait la peine d'être photographiée ! Je ne pensais pas qu'Esmé pouvait s'énerver à ce point. Elle qui était toujours si douce et aimante…

Discrètement, elle me regarda et me dit silencieusement :

_"Je ne peux plus laisser faire. Bella a l'air tellement perdue. On dirait une enfant ! Elle a besoin de nous."_

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire pour la rassurer et essayai de percevoir Carlisle.

Peu de temps après, je le vis revenir avec Bella dans les bras. Il me regarda – dérouté – et me dit :

-Je ne comprends pas. Elle a hurlé quand elle s'est rendue compte que j'étais là et elle est tombée. Comme si son corps se protégeait.

J'entendis le grondement de Rosalie et la mise en garde d'Esmé. Ensuite cette dernière s'approcha et accompagna Carlisle et Bella près du feu de camp. Esmé l'installa et resta avec elle.

En la mettant près du feu, je vis que l'énorme cicatrice de son épaule. Ça ressemblait à un V gigantesque.

**POV Bella**

Quand je repris conscience, je mis quelques temps à me souvenir de ce qui venait d'arriver. Je veillais donc à ne pas bouger et à conserver un rythme cardiaque et une respiration calmes. Je remis en place mon bouclier.

Avant toute chose, il fallait que je sache où j'étais, qui était près de moi et ce qu'ils me voulaient.

Il faisait chaud. Il y avait un feu qui crépitait à côté de moi et une couverture était posée sur moi. Juste à côté, il y avait Carlisle. J'avais reconnu son odeur. Juste derrière, il y avait un couple mais je ne savais pas qui.

Bien plus loin, il y avait le reste du clan. Ils discutaient entre eux et semblaient surpris. Bizarrement, ils n'étaient pas méchants ou mauvais dans leurs paroles, ni dans leurs actes.

Je ne connaissais pas vraiment ces réactions, était-ce normal ?

-Comment est-ce possible qu'elle soit celle que tu as vue à Southampton Carlisle ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Je n'y comprends rien ! Elle n'a quasiment pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre ! Son cœur a ralenti et sa température a baissé également mais c'est elle sans aucun doute !

Je finis par me poser les mêmes questions que lui ! Comment était-ce possible que mon cœur ait ralenti ? Je sais que je travaillais là-dessus mais je pensais que lorsque je ne le gérais pas, il battait comme avant …. Peut-être que je le régulais trop ! Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'ils se doutent de mon réveil !

Un doux ténor me sortit de mes pensées…

-Mais alors qu'est-elle ? Elle a l'air résistante et si fragile à la fois !

-Je ne sais pas fils ! Il va falloir attendre qu'elle revienne à elle pour lui poser la question !

Waouh ! Je ne savais quoi penser ! Ce qui est sur c'est qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas du tout. Aucun n'avait vu l'énorme V gravé sur mon épaule et aucun de parlait de me faire souffrir ou de me remmener à Volterra.

Ils voulaient juste me connaître…Réaction étrange !

Tout ça me semblait bizarre, contre nature !

Je décidai donc de me réveiller et faisant celle qui ne se doutait pas du tout des conversations en cours. Pour être sur de ne pas être attaquée, j'étendis mon bouclier physique autour de moi et entrepris de bouger légèrement en gémissant.

Toute conversation cessa et tout mouvement également. Je sentis 7 paires d'yeux me regarder.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux comme pour m'habituer à la luminosité du feu. Une fois "réveillée", je sautai sur mes pieds et me plaçai en position défensive. Un grognement sourd résonnait dans ma gorge et je savais que mes yeux étaient devenus noir.

C'est ce qu'il se passait quand j'agissais comme mes pairs.

L'armoire à glace vint se placer devant la femme qui était près de Carlisle et les autres se tapirent également en position défensive.

Il n'y a que Carlisle qui n'avait pas bougé. Il avait levé ses mains en signe de paix et s'approcha de moi.

-Bonjour Bella ! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne te voulons aucun mal ! Te rappelles-tu de moi ?

Je hochais la tête lentement sans quitter ma position.

-M'autorises-tu à m'approcher pour vérifier que tout va bien ?

Je secouais vivement la tête et reculais légèrement.

C'est à cet instant que je sentis un don s'approcher de ma bulle.

Sans réfléchir plus avant, je fis demi-tour et m'enfuis en courant. Je l'entendis m'appeler en me rassurant mais j'avais trop peur et surtout je voulais réfléchir à tout ce que j'avais entendu.

Ma course ne dura pas longtemps. Rapidement, je m'arrêtais et me posais au pied d'un arbre pour réfléchir. Ils étaient tellement différents ! Il n'y avait aucune hiérarchie apparente dans ce clan. On aurait plutôt dit une famille.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Les vampires ne fonctionnaient pas comme ça !

-Nous ne te voulons aucun mal Bella ! Tu m'as déjà vu, il y a longtemps et je ne t'ai rien fait !

Carlisle était à quelques mètres de moi. Seul.

J'étais tellement occupée avec mes pensées que j'en avais oublié mon bouclier ! J'avais oublié de me protéger. Non mais n'importe quoi ! Voilà que je baissais ma garde ! C'est sur que là, je n'allais pas réussir à survivre longtemps !

Malgré toutes mes réticences, j'avoue que j'aurais au moins voulu lui répondre. Lui dire que je restais prudente. Qu''ils étaient trop nombreux pour ma tranquillité et ma confiance.

En guise de réponse, je réussis à émettre un grognement bizarre ! Rien de sympathique, rien de sexy ! Quand je vous dis que je ne suis qu'un monstre …

Pour lui montrer ma faible confiance, je décidai de m'asseoir en tailleur près de l'arbre. Il fit de même à 5 mètres de moi.

Pour le remercier, je lui fis un sourire et lui mimais mon souci d'élocution.

-Si je te comprends bien, tu as un souci pour parler.

Je fis un grand oui de la tête.

-Si tu le souhaites, je pourrais t'examiner. Je suis médecin.

Je dus faire une drôle de tête car il se mit à rire en opinant du chef !

-Si, si ! Je t'assure que je suis médecin ! Si tu le souhaites, je te raconterais mon histoire ! M'autorises-tu à te poser quelques questions ?

Toujours interloquée, je lui fis signe que oui.

-Es-tu humaine ?

Mon visage changea radicalement et en haussant les épaules, je secouais doucement ma tête de droite à gauche.

-Es-tu un vampire ?

A cette question, je sursautai légèrement en repensant aux qualificatifs employés pour me nommer à Volterra. Je fis signe à moitié en joignant mes 2 mains.

Il parut surpris par ma réponse et ses paroles me choquèrent.

-Tu es un peu des 2 si je comprends bien. En terme technique, je dirais que tu es une hybride. En terme plus général, je dirais que tu es unique !

Je me mis à rougir ! Franchement, moi unique ! J'avais du mal à cerner le concept ! Si j'étais si unique que ça, je n'aurais pas dû attirer la haine, non ?

Sur ce, une ou deux larmes se mirent à perler sur mes joues… Les traîtresses !

Carlisle interpréta mal mes pleurs et voulu me rassurer. J'avais envie de hurler ! J'en voulais à la terre entière !

-Je ne veux t'obliger à rien. Voudrais-tu venir avec moi pour rejoindre ma famille ?

Famille ? Pourquoi les nommait-il ainsi ? Il s'agissait d'un clan et rien d'autre ! Il vit mon trouble et voulu s'expliquer.

-Je sais que le terme famille est un peu orthodoxe pour les vampires mais nous fonctionnons comme tel. Piquée par la curiosité, je décidai de me lever et de le suivre à distance pour le moment.

Il comprit mon geste, se leva aussi et partit vers le camp. Il vérifiait de temps à autre si je le suivais toujours.

Une fois arrivés à la clairière où ils campaient, je restai à l'orée, cachée ou presque par un buisson.

Sans perdre son calme, il me présenta les gens présents. On aurait dit une rencontre entre amis… Comme il l'avait fait en Irlande avec l'autre clan.

-Je te présente Esmé, mon épouse. Ensuite, il y a Jasper et Alice, Emmett et Rosalie et pour finir Edward.

Esmé me regarda comme si j'étais son enfant. Jasper m'observa avec prudence, Alice sauta sur place en tapant des mains à une vitesse démentielle. Emmett me sourit, Rosalie me détailla comme on le fait avec du bétail et Edward fronça ses sourcils et sembla vouloir sonder mon esprit.

Malgré mes réticences, je ne vis dans leurs yeux aucune méchanceté, aucune haine, ni aucun dégoût. Quels changements ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça chez les vampires !

Au bout d'un temps certain, ils s'assirent d'un même mouvement et Carlisle me proposa de faire comme eux.

Je sentis deux dons essayer de m'atteindre et j'émis un grognement préventif. Carlisle leur dit doucement d'arrêter. Je me décidai à avancer un peu et m'assis face à eux.

Cette fois-ci, ce fût Esmé qui prit la parole pour me raconter l'histoire de la famille Cullen.

-Nous nous nommons "Famille" car nous fonctionnons comme tel. Notre condition ne nous permet pas d'évoluer. Nous restons figés. Je pense que tu sais déjà tout ça mais je voulais te le rappeler afin que tu nous comprennes.

J'opinai lentement en l'invitant à continuer.

-Durant ma vie, j'ai perdu mon enfant et ai voulu mourir. Carlisle m'a sauvée et depuis mon réveil, je m'occupe d'Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper comme ma propre descendance.

Elle les regardait avec amour. Un peu le même que celui qu'avait Mary à mon égard mais en plus intense. Ils avaient l'air gentils pour des vampires.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais rapprochée de cette maman-vampire au visage si doux et en forme de cœur.

-Serais-tu d'accord pour que je prenne soin de toi ?

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette phrase ! Pourquoi voulait-elle faire ça pour moi ? Je n'étais rien, on me l'avait assez répété ! Je me demande à quoi je ressemblais devant ces vampires … Voyaient-ils aussi le monstre que j'étais ?

Mon regard devait dire le contraire de mes pensées car elle se leva doucement et vint s'asseoir près de moi.

Pour une fois, et ce depuis longtemps, je n'avais pas peur. J'avais l'impression d'être chez moi.

Tout à coup, elle me serra dans ses bras et je me rendis compte que je pleurais. J'étais secouée par de longs sanglots silencieux.

Moi qui m'étais promis de ne jamais plus pleurer, je me haïssais ! Par contre, je ne vis personne se moquer de moi. C'était une nouveauté. Encore une réaction inconnue.

Elle m'attira vers elle et je me retrouvais avec la tête sur ses jambes. Elle me berçait en me frottant le dos.

Dans un tout petit coin de ma tête, je me souvins de ma marque mais je m'en moquais sur le moment. J'étais bien ! A cet instant, il m'arriva quelque chose qui était devenu rare pour moi, je m'endormis !

**POV Esmé**

J'avais passé 2 heures à lui parler pour la rassurer. Elle était venue vers moi petit à petit mais n'avait rien prononcé.

Bella était magnifique. Physiquement, c'était une jeune femme de 18 ans mais ses yeux montraient qu'elle en avait bien plus. Elle avait de longs cheveux mais ils étaient attachés pour plus de facilité. Elle était aussi grande que moi mais je ne pouvais dire quelle était sa couleur de peau.

Elle n'avait pas dû pouvoir se laver depuis un certain temps. Les vêtements qu'elle portait ne ressemblaient plus à rien et servaient à cacher son intimité.

Elle portait de nombreuses marques sur le corps, preuve des maltraitances qu'elle avait dues subir. En frottant son dos, je sentis une énorme marque près de son épaule. C'était un énorme V, une cicatrice.

Je levais les yeux vers Carlisle qui avait également vu et la regardait, horrifié.

-Mon Dieu ! Elle a dû souffrir énormément !

Ils voulurent tous s'approcher mais je leur fis un signe négatif. Je ne voulais pas que Bella soit apeurée en raison de notre grand nombre.

Je proposais même aux hommes d'aller chasser. Ils acceptèrent avec réticence et me laissèrent seule avec Bella dans les bras. Alice et Rosalie restèrent également avec moi.

-Que crois-tu qu'elle est ? Demanda Alice.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce qui est sur c'est qu'elle a besoin d'être entourée et aimée.

-Elle a l'air de souffrir même en dormant. Nota Rosalie.

-Nous devons lui laisser le temps. Le jour où elle le souhaitera, elle nous racontera son histoire.

**POV Bella**

En me réveillant, je fus ébahie d'avoir dormi. Je me sentais en pleine forme et en sécurité. Pourtant, j'étais toujours dans la forêt, contre Esmé.

En ouvrant les yeux, je vis le beau sourire d'Esmé et près de nous se trouvaient Alice et Rosalie. Les hommes n'étaient pas là, peut-être partis chasser.

Cette pensée me rappela qu'ils étaient vampires, donc buveur de sang humain. Sauf qu'ils ne semblaient pas aussi monstrueux que les Volturi.

Les hommes revinrent rapidement et bizarrement ils ne sentaient pas le sang humain. Leurs yeux étaient semblables à de l'or liquide. C'était tellement différent !

Esmée sembla comprendre mon interrogation.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne tuons aucun humain pour nous nourrir. Nous sommes végétariens, c'est-à-dire que nous buvons le sang des animaux en surpopulation.

Je souris à l'écoute de cette information et observai les yeux d'Esmé qui, eux, viraient au noir. Elle avait faim à cause de moi ! Elle n'avait pas pu aller chasser pour rester avec moi.

Je lui fis signe et lui montrais ses yeux.

-Oui j'ai faim ! Nous allons aller chasser entre filles ! Je ne sais pas trop comment tu te nourris. Comme tu es mi-vampire, te nourris-tu de sang ?

Je fis oui de la tête car j'avais faim et surtout car je ne savais pas comment expliquer ma condition.

-Veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

Je me levai pour les suivre. Alice me demanda si elle pouvait venir à mes côtés. J'hochais timidement la tête et partis à la suite d'Esmé.

Avant tout, je voulais voir comment elles faisaient pour ne pas me ridiculiser.

Esmé me toucha doucement la joue avant de partir de son côté. Rosalie la suivit une grimace qui se voulait certainement un sourire.

Alice me regarda et me proposa de chasser ensemble. Je lui fis non de la tête et la laissai partir.

Je les observai de loin pour me rendre compte que je faisais exactement comme elles ! A ce moment là, je me décidai à chasser à mon tour. Par chance, un puma passa à proximité.

Je m'abreuvai rapidement et revins au point de départ pour les attendre. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps pour revenir.

Esmé parut étonnée par ma rapidité à me nourrir. Je lui fis ma plus belle grimace et elle me répondit en rigolant.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier ce mode de repas. Habituellement, comment te nourris-tu ?

Pour lui répondre, je lui mimais une bonne assiette et une fourchette se plantant dans des spaghettis imaginaires !

Bon, il est vrai que ce mode de nourriture ne revenait plus souvent. En vieillissant, je commençais à préférer le sang de puma.

Une fois de retour au campement, Carlisle m'expliqua qu'ils vivaient aux États-Unis, à Forks dans l'Etat de Washington. Ils allaient devoir rentrer et il me proposa de rentrer avec eux.

Sur le coup, je dis non car je ne voulais pas retourner vers la civilisation. Esmée crut bon de me préciser qu'ils ne vivaient pas en ville mais en pleine forêt, à l'abri des regards.

Après réflexion, je leur dis oui mais décidai de les suivre de très loin pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu.

Ils rentrèrent donc chez eux sans se presser. Enfin tout est relatif pour des vampires ! Emmet, Jasper et Edward faisaient la course comme des enfants. Ce dernier était très rapide, c'est la première fois que je voyais ça. Je suis sûre qu'Aro aimerait posséder son talent pour sa maudite collection !

Rapidement, nous nous sommes retrouvés aux Etats-Unis. Cette fois-ci, tous étaient pressés d'arriver chez eux. Pour ma part, je ne l'étais pas. Avant de les rejoindre, il fallait que je m'assure qu'aucun ennemi ne se trouvait proche de moi et surtout que rien ne montrait que j'étais là.

A première vue, tout allait bien. Il n'y avait aucun vampire à part les Cullen. Il y avait aussi une odeur de chien mouillé mais assez faible. J'étais restée légèrement en arrière par rapport à eux.

En suivant leur piste, j'arrivais à une énorme rivière. Le cadre était superbe. Tout était vert comme en Angleterre, voire plus encore. Même les chemins et les pierres étaient recouverts de mousse.

Il régnait en ces lieux une atmosphère calme et apaisante. C'était impressionnant.

Nous étions effectivement assez loin de la bourgade appelée Forks. On entendait les voitures mais fondues dans la masse.

Une fois franchie, je continuais à entendre la rivière d'une façon agréable. On aurait dit qu'elle parlait ou chantait.

Face à moi, je vis une trouvée dans la forêt. J'aperçus également se dessiner les contours d'une énorme maison.

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

Reviews please !


	6. Chapter 6 - Découverte

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Bonne lecture sous le soleil :***

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

Chap. 6 : Découverte

Ils attendaient tous patiemment mon arrivée. Je franchis la rivière d'un bond et me retrouvais près d'Esmé.

Toute la famille décida de rentrer dans la maison. Avant d'entrer, chacun me fit un petit signe. Edward resta un peu plus longtemps en me fixant. Son regard était empli de doute mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Au bout d'un moment, il resta uniquement Carlisle et Esmé.

-Nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Me dit Carlisle en me regardant. Nous souhaitons juste nous occuper de toi. Si tu le souhaites, je pourrais t'ausculter pour voir si tout va bien.

-M'autorises-tu à te montrer notre maison ? Me demanda Esmé.

Je les regardais interloquée. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'autant de personnes s'intéressent à moi. Sans détacher mon regard de cette magnifique et adorable femme, j'acquiesçais tout en humant les odeurs. Pas de piège en vue !

Leur maison était tout bonnement gigantesque ! La plupart des murs extérieurs était des baies vitrées. Rien que l'entrée était baignée de lumière !

Plusieurs murs avaient dus être abattus à l'intérieur car ce genre de maison se composait généralement d'une multitude de petites pièces.

Sur la gauche, il y avait un énorme escalier en colimaçon en pierre et bois mêlés. Les pierres étaient claires et le bois très foncé. Le contraste en était magnifique.

Derrière l'escalier, il y avait une cuisine équipée et moderne dans ses équipements ustensils. Les meubles, eux, étaient patinés par le temps. Encore une fois, on pouvait voir la modernité et le cachet de l'ancien.

On était très loin du château féodal où j'avais passé ma jeunesse !

De la cuisine, on pouvait rejoindre une salle à manger où trônait une énorme table en acajou avec ses huit chaises. Je jetais un regard ahuri à Esmé.

-C'est notre salle de réunion ! Me dit-elle en riant. Nous sommes obligés de posséder toutes ces choses humaines pour nous fondre dans la masse. Nous jouons la comédie humaine du mieux que nous le pouvons. De plus, nous adorons nous retrouver autour de cette table pour parler et débattre. J'adore avoir ma famille près de moi et partager leur vie.

Je restai sans voix devant cette confidence (oui je sais je ne parle pas pour le moment…).

Derrière les baies vitrées de cette pièce, il y avait un jardin d'hiver avec une immense piscine allant à l'extérieur. La partie interne du bassin comportait un jacuzzi et la partie externe donnait sur la pelouse près de la rivière.

Orientée plein sud, elle permettait de profiter du soleil quand il faisait ses rares apparitions.

Après la salle à manger, il y avait un grand salon avec des canapés blancs disposés autour d'une table basse en acajou et cuir. Le tout tourné vers un gigantesque écran plat.

Au sol se trouvait un tapis aux dimensions pharaoniques. Il donnait l'impression de marcher sur du coton. Il était de la même couleur que les canapés.

La partie droite du rez-de-chaussée permettait d'accéder au garage et donnait également sur un atelier de décoration (antre d'Esmé d'après ses dires).

-J'adore décorer des maisons et les rénover également. Me dit-elle en me menant vers une grande bibliothèque avec de magnifiques ouvrages originaux entreposés quasiment jusqu'au plafond.

Il y avait deux tables de travail avec des ordinateurs dessus, de grands fauteuils permettant de lire tranquillement, une grande cheminée et un magnifique piano à queue.

Là encore, on retrouvait le même fil conducteur dans la décoration. Les pierres étaient claires, les bois foncés et l'atmosphère était apaisante.

Un peu plus loin, il y avait une porte qui menait au bureau de Carlisle. Lui aussi était immense ! Sur son bureau en acajou et cuir, il y avait un énorme livre ouvert. Je ne sais combien de pages il comportait mais les mille étaient dépassées.

De ce que côté de la maison, il y avait un escalier en bois clair. Il était plus petit que l'autre mais fait dans une essence magnifique.

-Il est beau n'est-ce pas ? Me demande Esmé.

Je lui fis un grand oui de la tête.

-Je le préfère à l'autre ! Il est peut-être plus petit mais tellement beau. Viens ! Je vais te montrer le reste de la maison.

Avec une grande douceur, elle me saisit la main et m'emmena au premier étage.

On y retrouvait les mêmes teintes qu'au rez-de-chaussée mais de manière plus intimiste.

-Nous voilà dans notre partie. Notre suite parentale. Me dit Esmé en ouvrant une double porte.

Elle nomma chaque pièce du premier étage sans forcément y entrer.

-Nous aurons le temps de visiter en détail plus tard !

Le premier étage était le lieu de vie des couples de la maison. La partie de droite était donc réservée à Esmé et Carlisle, la partie centrale pour Alice et Jasper et la partie gauche qui se situait après le grand escalier était le domaine de Rosalie et Emmett.

Chaque appartement était composé d'un salon et d'un atelier, d'une chambre, d'une salle de bain et d'un dressing.

Au deuxième étage de la maison, la disposition était quasiment la même. La parie gauche était réservée à Edward. La partie centrale était un mélange de bibliothèque, d'atelier de création et de salle de jeux.

L'escalier à double révolution s'arrêtait à cet étage mais l'autre escalier montait encore à l'étage supérieur. Au troisième étage, on retrouvait un grenier gigantesque où était entassé un peu de tout. Comme un musée. Cette idée me faisait rire ! Un musée retraçant la vie du clan Cullen !

C'était réellement surprenant !

La partie droite du deuxième étage se composait d'un appartement semblable aux autres dans sa composition. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien vivre dans ces pièces, je pensais avoir vu toute la famille.

-Je te propose de vivre dans cet espace. Dit Esmé en me tirant de mes pensées. Si tu le souhaites, il sera le tien.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais ! Elle avait vraiment l'air sincère.

-Nous ne te forçons à rien. Si tu souhaites repartir après, tu pourras.

Elle avait dit ça avec tristesse, comme si mes choix l'importaient.

Pour le coup, j'aurai voulu pouvoir parler et la remercier mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Elle ouvrit les doubles portes en grand et me proposait d'entrer en souriant. Sous mes pieds, je pus sentir une moquette douce et luxuriante.

Le hall était très lumineux. Il y avait un meuble porte manteau en bois blanchi avec un grand miroir et en face, un fauteuil confortable et blanc.

Dans le prolongement de l'entrée, on accédait à un grand salon où trônaient deux énormes canapés blancs, une table basse du même style que le meuble de l'entrée et une grande télé.

La moquette sombre faisait ressortir les teintes claires des meubles d'une manière admirable.

Dans cette même pièce, il y avait également un bureau et un bar.

Sur la droite du salon, il y avait une porte donnant accès à une chambre. Toujours la même moquette, toujours les mêmes couleurs. Un vrai cocon.

Depuis longtemps, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien et en sécurité qu'à ce moment précis !

Un gigantesque lit à baldaquin en fer forgé trônait au milieu de la pièce. Les tables de nuit et la coiffeuse étaient de couleur claire, comme sablé et les tentures du lit s'harmonisaient gracieusement aux rideaux suspendus devant les baies vitrées.

Il y avait deux portes dans la chambre. L'une menait à un énorme dressing et l'autre à une belle salle de bain.

Le carrelage était une mosaïque au sol et donnait un aspect chocolat – rouille au mur. Il y avait une grande baignoire balnéo dans un angle et plus loin une douche à l'italienne. Tous les meubles étaient patinés blanc et il y avait un autre accès au dressing.

Toutes les pièces étaient pourvues de baies vitrées, donnant sur le garage et une grande partie de la forêt.

Les rideaux pouvaient à loisir être déployés pour préserver l'intimité des occupants de cet appartement.

J'étais perdue dans la contemplation de cette pièce quand Esmé revint avec un peignoir en éponge, une grande serviette et des vêtements propres.

-Est-ce que ça te tenterait un bon bain ?

Je lui fis un grand oui ! Son idée me plaisait bien.

-Je vais te laisser si tu le souhaites. Continua-t-elle doucement.

Là, pour le coup, je m'accrochais fermement à sa main. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me laisse. J'avoue, je ne comprenais pas ma réaction, je me prenais à espérer ! Il fallait pourtant que je fasse attention et éviter de m'attacher à elle, sinon j'allais encore souffrir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je ne vais pas t'abandonner ! Si tu veux, je reste avec toi pendant ta toilette.

Elle fit couler l'eau de la baignoire et alla chercher une chaise pour s'installer. Une fois la baignoire remplie, elle me proposa d'entrer dans l'eau.

Dès que je fus installée, elle mit en route la balnéo. Une réelle découverte pour moi, je n'avais jamais vu ça et n'avais jamais pris de bain.

A Volterra, je n'avais droit qu'à une bassine métallique d'eau froide pour faire ma toilette ! Mon père pensait que cela m'endurcirait… Après mon évasion, j'avais vu que les baignoires existaient et j'avais vu l'arrivée de l'eau chaude au robinet, mais je n'y avais jamais eu accès.

Durant des années ma baignoire avait été un lac au Canada !

Je fus donc surprise par l'eau chaude et par le bien que faisaient les bulles sur mon corps meurtri. Rapidement, je me détendis et entrai dans une sorte de transe. Un état entre le jour et la nuit, entre l'éveil et le sommeil.

Au bout d'un moment, Esmé quitta sa pose de statue pour me tendre un flacon de gel douche. Encore une découverte pour moi. Je connaissais le savon mais pas ça.

-Si tu veux, pendant que tu te savonnes, je peux te laver les cheveux. Proposa Esmé.

J'opinai en me rappelant que Mary le faisait pour moi quand j'étais petite.

Esmé était d'une extrême douceur et prit tout son temps pour les laver puis elle y appliqua un soin. Le tout sentait la fraise. Ils font vraiment de drôles de choses à présent ! Quelle idée de se laver avec de la fraise !

Etrangement, je n'entendais personne d'autre dans la maison, comme si tous voulaient nous laisser du temps pour apprendre à nous connaître. Je fis signe à Esmé et elle comprit tout de suite.

-Même si nous sommes une famille, j'ai pensé cette maison pour que chacun ait son intimité. Me répondit-elle en riant. Chaque partie privée est insonorisée ! Une fois la double porte d'entrée fermée, tu n'entendras plus rien de la vie de la maison et inversement, personne ne pourra t'écouter.

C'était à la fois étrange et rassurant.

Une fois le bain terminé, Esmé me tendit un énorme peignoir pour me sécher. Elle me demanda de m'asseoir et sorti une brosse pour s'occuper de mes cheveux.

-Tes cheveux sont vraiment magnifiques Bella. Dit-elle en les démêlant.

Il fallait vraiment que j'arrive à la remercier… Elle était tellement adorable avec moi. J'ai cherché pendant plusieurs minutes et j'ai réussi à lui souffler un "Merci" au prix de grands efforts.

Elle me regarda avec étonnement.

-Bravo ! Tu as réussi à dire quelque chose. Je suis sur que tu arriveras à reparler rapidement.

A cet instant, on aurait dit une mère parlant à son enfant.

J'étais plongée dans son regard à la recherche de je ne sais pas trop quoi quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je sursautai violement tellement je fus surprise.

-Reste là si tu veux, comme ça ils ne te verront pas. Je vais voir qui vient nous rendre visite.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et ferma la porte de la salle de bain.

J'en profitais pour me placer devant le miroir et me détailler. Je ne m'étais jamais réellement vue depuis un bon moment et je fus choquée de ce que j'y vis.

Je faisais toujours la même taille, c'est-à-dire 1 mètre 63. Je m'étais toutefois affinée et musclée.

Ma peau était beaucoup plus claire à présent. J'avais l'impression de blanchir au fur et à mesure que mon cœur ralentissait.

Je débutais mon inspection par mes jambes. Elles étaient fines et fuselées. On y voyait les traces laissées par les divers entraînements subis lors de ma jeunesse. Une de mes cuisses avait été lacérée lors d'un combat au château et bien que ma guérison ait été rapide, j'avais conservé une trace violette. Mon intimité était recouverte de poils de la même couleur que mes cheveux – au moins j'étais cachée de ce côté. Mon ventre était plat et extrêmement dur. Il était recouvert de plusieurs traces de morsures.

C'était le jeu favori de Démétri ! Il me mordait dès que je tombais et comme il se trouvait toujours sur moi pendant les combats, il avait pris l'habitude de marquer mon ventre. Il disait qu'il y avait assez de surface pour me faire comprendre leurs méthodes d'entrainements. Après la cinquième morsure, j'avais arrêté de compter … Un jour, il devra payer pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait !

Ma poitrine, quant à elle, était bien développée. Elle était même jolie à mon goût. Ensuite, je remontais vers mon visage et c'est là que je fus surprise pour de bon.

Mon visage était en forme de cœur et parfaitement équilibré. Mes lèvres n'étaient pas égales. La lèvre inférieure était trop pleine par rapport à l'autre. Mon nez était fin, mes pommettes saillantes et mes yeux beaux !

Dans mes souvenirs, mes yeux étaient chocolat avec des stries pourpres. Désormais, le rouge sang avait disparu au profit de l'or. C'était magnifique !

Maintenant que mes cheveux étaient propres, je pus me rendre compte qu'ils étaient très longs. Ils m'arrivaient au creux des reins en une cascade de boucles.

Eux aussi étaient chocolat et avaient des reflets de plusieurs couleurs allant du roux au caramel, en passant par le doré et le miel.

En regardant mon dos, je savais que j'allais retrouver la marque de la dernière torture subie à Volterra, par mon Père. Je n'avais jamais réussi à examiner ! J'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir.

Cette fois-ci, je pris mon courage à deux mains, baissais le haut du peignoir et observais mon épaule…

Sans m'en rendre compte, de grosses larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux et de gros sanglots sortirent de ma gorge.

Cette marque était monstrueuse ! Elle était brune et violette sur les extérieurs et ressemblait à une lettrine. Ce V était énorme. Il avait dû être fait avec du venin également car il avait un éclat argenté.

Des espèces de veinures bleues s'éloignaient de la marque et englobaient mon épaule et une bonne partie du dos. A cet instant, je me rendis compte que jamais personne ne me dira que je suis belle. On ne pourra qu'avoir peur de moi !

Je haïssais les monstres qui m'avaient accueillie il y a plus de cent ans ! Ils avaient fait de ma vie un enfer ! Et plus de tout ça, ils s'étaient assurés que je ne puisse être aimée de personne ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire au monde pour subir tout ça ?

Tout à coup, Esmé apparut à mes côtés. Elle avait une attitude défensive et grondait en cherchant qui m'avait fait pleurer. En voyant ce que je regardais, elle comprit que le "qui" n'était pas présent dans cette pièce.

-Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? Me demanda Esmé.

Je lui fis signe que non en me séchant les joues.

-Es-tu d'accord pour que Carlisle t'ausculte ?

Au point où j'en étais, je ne pus que dire oui. Je mis les vêtements qu'elle m'avait apportés.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ta taille mais au moins tu seras plus à l'aise.

Une fois habillée, je lui mimais ma question. Je voulais savoir qui avait frappé à la porte plus tôt.

-C'était Alice qui voulait te souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle a dit que si tu étais d'accord, elle repasserait plus tard. Enfin, seulement si tu es d'accord.

Je lui fis un oui timide. Je ne voulais pas penser à ça pour le moment. J'allais devoir gérer une chose bien plus importante. Mon entrevue avec Carlisle m'inquiétait !

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait me faire. De plus, il s'agissait d'un homme et d'un vampire de surcroit ! Les derniers que j'avais rencontrés ne me voulaient que du mal !

Je m'agrippais à Esmé avec force en arrivant devant la porte du bureau.

-Je vais te laisser avec lui. Si ça ne va pas, je serais à proximité, ne crains rien ! Il ne te fera pas de mal.

**Carlisle POV**

J'entendis ma femme arriver en compagnie de Bella. Cette dernière avait peur et ça se sentait. Je perçus aussi qu'Esmé cherchait à la rassurer. Par contre, je n'étais pas sûr que ça fonctionne.

Bella toqua timidement à la porte et je lui proposais d'entrer. Elle entrouvrit doucement et y passa la tête.

-Rentre Bella ! Viens t'installer avec moi.

Pour éviter qu'elle ait peur, j'étais assis face à la baie vitrée, en train de lire. Elle avança dans le bureau après avoir fermé la porte. Elle alla jusqu'au fauteuil se situant devant l'échiquier.

Je fus surpris qu'elle ne prenne pas le siège près du bureau. Sans y réfléchir, elle s'était installée près de moi, alors que normalement elle nous fuyait. Je ne savais pas trop comment amorcer la conversation et je décidai de me retourner doucement.

Elle me regardait avec un petit sourire et tenait un pion dans la main. Je lui rendis son sourire en lui demandant si elle allait bien.

-Oui. Répondit-elle doucement.

-C'est bien que tu essayes de parler. Serais-tu d'accord pour me raconter ton histoire ?

Je la vis reculer dans le fauteuil en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

-D'accord ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te forcerai pas. Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, je serais toujours à ton écoute.

Elle s'avança dans le siège et me pointa du doigt.

-Tu veux que je te raconte qui je suis ?

-Oui !

-D'accord, pas de soucis !

Elle sembla rassurée et avança son siège. Elle plaça le pion sur le plateau comme pour jouer et me fit signe de continuer. Je trouvais son idée amusante et commençais à lui raconter mon histoire tout en jouant aux échecs.

Elle semblait subjuguée par ma vie, surtout la deuxième partie, et était surprise par mon âge. Je la vis sursauter quand je mentionnai les Volturi et elle porta la main à son épaule. Quand elle se rendit compte que j'avais vu son mouvement, elle retira rapidement sa main et reprit la partie.

Elle se débrouillait bien et réfléchissait plusieurs coups à l'avance. Je pense qu'une partie avec Jasper ou Edward devrait être intéressante.

A la fin de la partie – que je gagnais de peu- je lui parlais de ma création de compagnons et de l'arrivée de Jasper et Alice. Elle me fit comprendre qu'elle voulait connaître l'histoire des autres.

-Je ne peux pas te parler de leur vie. Ils le feront eux-même ne t'inquiète pas ! Je souhaiterais maintenant m'assurer que tout va bien. M'autorises-tu à t'approcher ?

Elle opina de la tête et sembla se tendre sur son fauteuil. Je vis son regard se voiler et fixer un point lointain comme pour oublier ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Tu sembles en bonne santé, donc je ne vais pas t'embêter trop longtemps. Je voudrais juste regarder s'il y a quelque chose qui bloque le fonctionnement de tes cordes vocales et si tu es d'accord, regarder ton épaule.

Ses cordes vocales se portaient à merveille et je pensais plus qu'elle avait un blocage psychologique.

-Avec un peu de pratique, je suis sûr que tu réussiras à parler à nouveau. Je vais maintenant regarder ton épaule.

Elle se tourna en enleva son gilet. Sur le haut de son dos, je pouvais apercevoir des lignes bleutées, telles des veines, descendant vers une énorme brûlure. Celle-ci était brune, comme après la cicatrisation d'une brûlure pour un humain. En plus de cette couleur, il y avait du violet et des zébrures argentées. Ça me rappelait plus les marques laissées par notre venin.

Quel monstre avait pu lui faire ça ?!

Je retins ma respiration en me souvenant de sa réaction à l'évocation des Volturi … Je venais de comprendre qui lui avait fait subir cette torture !

Quand elle entendit mon hoquet, elle se retourna avec la peur au fond des yeux.

-Je suis désolé que tu aies dû subir ça ! Sache que nous ne te ferons jamais aucun mal. Je crois savoir qui t'a fait ça, mais je te laisserai en parler quand tu te sentiras prête.

Je lui remis son gilet et saisis ses épaules.

-Ni moi, ni aucun membre de ma famille ne dira que tu es là, sauf si tu le souhaites.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et des larmes les remplirent.

-Merci ! Me dit-elle doucement.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je te le répète, tu n'as rien à craindre de nous. Maintenant, tu peux retourner avec Esmé où faire ce que tu veux. Tu vas avoir la maison pour toi quasiment ! Les enfants retournent au lycée et je vais travailler. Il n'y aura qu'Esmé et toi !

Elle se leva avec le sourire et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Je l'entendis monter rapidement les escaliers et rentrer dans sa chambre.

Je pris mes affaires pour aller à l'hôpital et allais embrasser tendrement ma femme.

-Tu devrais aller voir Bella mon Amour. Je crois qu'elle a peur.

-Elle t'a parlé un peu ? Me demanda Esmé en caressant ma joue.

-Non, elle n'a pas eu besoin. Sa cicatrice a été faite par un Vampire… Un des Trois pour être exact. Surtout n'en parle pas à la famille pour le moment. Je suis sûr que Bella le fera en temps voulu.

J'embrassais tendrement mon adorable épouse et partit avec la Mercedes vers l'Hôpital. Je savais que je ne serai pas très productif aujourd'hui. J'étais écœuré par le mal qu'on lui avait fait.

**Bella POV**

Il avait parlé des Volturi ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de les suivre. Ils allaient les contacter, ma tranquillité allait être saccagée.

Il fallait que je parte, que je me cache à nouveau, que je me fasse oublier pendant quelques temps.

J'étais devant la baie vitrée de "ma" chambre en train de réfléchir à une échappatoire quand Esmé rentra doucement dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle lut la peur sur mon visage, elle accourut et se plaça devant moi pour me défendre d'un danger potentiel. Elle était si protectrice …

-Que se passe-t-il Bella ?

Pour lui répondre, je la fis se retourner et je retirais mon gilet pour qu'elle voie et comprenne. Elle toucha délicatement ma cicatrice.

-J'ai vu cette marque tout à l'heure pendant ton bain. Elle te fait mal ?

Je fis non de la tête, lui pris la main et la dirigeais vers l'escalier puis vers le bureau de Carlisle. J'y avais vu un tableau me permettant d'expliquer ma peur à Esmé.

Je me plantais devant le cadre représentant mon Père et mes Oncles et pointais du doigt l'acteur principal de cette fable hypocrite.

Je savais qu'ils se plaisaient à poser comme des monarques d'une grande dynastie. Ils pensaient être adulés et adorés dans le monde des vampires. Si ces mêmes personnes venaient à découvrir le plan de ces monstres, ils changeraient certainement d'avis !

Même sur cette peinture, Aro arrivait à m'effrayer.

-Pourquoi montres-tu les Volturi Bella ?

Je savais pertinemment que j'allais devoir tout expliquer. A elle, je pouvais, j'avais confiance. Juste en elle d'ailleurs. Pour l'aiguiller, je pointais Aro puis posais la main sur ma cicatrice. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir quelques secondes.

-Tu veux me dire que c'est Aro Voturi qui t'a fait ça ?

Je ne pus que baisser la tête pour cacher mes larmes. C'était sûr qu'elle ne me croirait pas. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand elle retint ma main et m'attira à elle. Elle me berça en me rassurant.

-C'est honteux de faire ça à une personne quelle qu'elle soit ! Encore plus quand il s'agit d'une enfant et une belle personne comme toi. Tu es dans cet état car tu as cherché à les fuir ?

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que j'entendais. Elle ne me blâmait pas, ne me disait pas que je le méritais. Je me rendis compte que je devais lui raconter mon histoire, au moins dans les grandes lignes. Je l'emmenais s'asseoir dans le salon et pris des feuilles et un stylo. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à parler, quoique cette fois-ci cela aurait été plus facile. Tout d'abord, je lui demandais qu'elle garde pour elle mon histoire, même devant Carlisle.

-Je te promets de n'en parler à personne et de ne pas y penser devant Edward.

**Pourquoi penser devant Edward** **?** Lui écrivis-je rapidement.

-Parce qu'il est télépathe. Il peut entendre toutes nos pensées, sauf les tiennes.

**Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne pourra rien entendre de notre discussion. Sans rentrer dans les détails, j'ai également un don !**

-Merci de me faire confiance Bella. Je promets de te défendre tant que tu en auras besoin.

**Connais-tu l'histoire ou plutôt la légende de l'enfant recueilli par les Volturi ?**

-Oui, elle est très connue et sert en partie à montrer leur gentillesse et leur charité.

**Eh bien, je vais te raconter la vraie histoire…**

Au fur et à mesure de mon écriture, je vis Esmé blanchir autant que faire ce peut ! J'évitais de parler de date car je n'avais pas envie de me rappeler du nombre d'années que j'avais fui tout ça.

Au bout d'un moment, elle recommença à respirer de manière saccadée, comme prise de gros sanglots.

-Encore une fois, je suis désolée de ce que nous, vampires, t'avons fait.

Je m'empressais de lui écrire que non …

**Vous n'êtes pas tous les mêmes, j'en suis maintenant convaincue ! Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal depuis que l'on se connait.**

-Si j'avais la possibilité de tout effacer, je le ferais ! Tu mérites tellement mieux.

**Je ne pense pas. Tu sais, je ne suis ni humaine, ni vampire ! Je n'appartiens à aucune race, je suis une hybride, un monstre !**

Tu es unique, pas un monstre ! Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons l'habitude de défendre les membres de notre famille !

**Je ne fais pas partie de votre famille.**

-Alors là, Stop Bella ! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ! Maintenant que tu es avec nous, tu fais partie de la famille. Je ne laisserai personne te faire souffrir à nouveau.

Tout à coup, elle se leva et vint me tenir les épaules. Elle me réconfortait encore…

C'était nouveau pour moi et si agréable.

Ensuite, elle ramassa les feuilles où ma vie était écrite et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

-Que dirais-tu d'un beau feu pour réchauffer l'atmosphère ? Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle déposa les feuilles froissées dans l'âtre, puis du petit bois et pour finir du bois flotté. Elle enflamma le papier et rapidement un feu magnifique emplissait la cheminée. Le sel du bois rendait les flammes bleues, c'était superbe.

-Pas de trace de notre secret ! Me dit-elle en souriant. J'ai un projet de décoration à finir. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

J'opinai en la suivant dans son atelier. Avant d'y arriver, je vis un superbe piano noir et je m'attardais devant.

-Si tu veux en jouer, tu peux. Je serai juste à côté.

Je m'installais immédiatement sur le banc et relevais le capot protégeant les touches d'ivoire et de bois rare. J'en avais joué étant enfant. Il fallait que je teste si je me souvenais de la méthode.

Je plaquais juste un accord et fus surprise par le son mélodieux de cet instrument. Il était parfaitement accordé. Il y avait une partition sur le piano mais je laissais ma mémoire voguer.

Sans réfléchir, je me mis à jouer et mes doigts trouvèrent rapidement le premier morceau que j'avais appris avec mon précepteur … Clair de Lune de Debussy.

La mélodie était magnifique et me rappelait les beaux moments vécus avec Mary. Elle me manquait terriblement en cet instant. Elle aurait pu me dire si je devais me confier à cette famille. Elle aurait pu me protéger. Malheureusement**,** la hardiesse de ma jeunesse l'avait transformée en festin pour monstre adorateur de sang humain.

Soudain, j'entendis la même mélodie jouée un octave au-dessous. Je m'arrêtais pour écouter. Cette version était belle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever pour trouver l'origine de cet air.

Je retrouvais Edward dans le salon en train de jouer. Il se tourna vers moi en souriant.

-Tu joues vraiment bien, tu sais !

OH ! Un compliment …Merveilleux ! En plus il m'avait dit ça avec un beau sourire en coin …

STOP ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Depuis quand je réagis comme ça ? Que je suis bête !

Par politesse, je lui glissai un "Merci" et lui fis signe de continuer…

Il jouait mille fois mieux que moi. La musique m'apparaissait comme nouvelle tellement il la transcendait. Il continua de faire voler ses doigts sur les touches en me regardant.

-Tu veux jouer avec moi ? On peut faire un 4 mains si tu veux.

Je dus le regarder d'une drôle de manière car il rigola en se poussant.

-Allez ! Assieds-toi ! Je vais te montrer comme on le joue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous avions trouvé notre rythme et jouions une version améliorée de Clair de Lune.

Une fois terminé, je me levai rapidement et fus surprise de voir toute la famille, excepté Carlisle, en train de nous regarder. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre et Emmett partit dans une crise de rire. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Je jouais si mal que ça ?

-Ne te soucie pas d'Emmett. Il rigole pour un rien ! Me dit Edward pour me rassurer. Tu as très bien joué, si tu veux nous pourrons recommencer.

Tout à coup, je vis une furie blonde arriver. Ses cheveux ondulés rebondissaient à chacun de ses pas. Rosalie avait vraiment l'air en colère.

Edward se plaça devant moi comme pour me défendre et émit un grondement terrifiant.

-Arrêtez tous de faire comme si tout était normal. Elle n'a pas sa place ici, elle n'est rien pour nous. Je suis sûre que les Volutri la recherchent. S'ils viennent à savoir qu'elle est là, nous allons tous périr inutilement. Nous ne méritons nulle punition.

Je pris ses remarques en pleine tête, que ça faisait mal. J'étais encore une fois rejetée. Il fallait croire que les hybrides étaient mis au monde pour souffrir mille morts !

Je ne prêtais plus du tout attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi et remis mon bouclier en place pour ne pas subir une nouvelle attaque de vampire. Je vis plusieurs personnes se déplacer et parler avec de grands gestes mais je ne les entendais plus !

Je restais bloquée sur les paroles de la blonde hautaine. Le tout vint se mélanger aux insultes proférées par les italiens. Encore une fois, je n'étais pas désirée ! Il fallait que je parte, que je m'éloigne avant qu'elle ne prévienne mon Père.

Je regardais Esmé hurler sur Rosalie. Elle s'arrêta pour me regarder et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Pardonne-moi… Lui dis-je tout bas.

Puis sans réfléchir, je fis volte-face et franchis la baie vitrée en courant le plus vite possible.

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

Alors que penses-vous de Rose ? Reviews please !


	7. Chapter 7 - Fuite

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Passage rapide pour vos délivrer le chapitre suivant …**

**Bonne lecture !**

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

**Chap. 7 : Fuite**

Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ce mal qui m'étreignait la poitrine. C'était pire que tout. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il était possible de souffrir plus encore que lors de mon séjour à Volterra.

Je ne fis même pas attention à la direction que j'avais prise, mon seul but était de fuir. Je ne pouvais que m'en vouloir, je savais qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à des vampires !

Je me retrouvais rapidement près de la frontière canadienne. Je décidai de m'arrêter un peu pour reprendre des forces. Je trouvai rapidement un grizzli que je vidai d'une traite. Je me sentais déjà un peu mieux et j'allais pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est à ce moment là qu'un bruit attira mon attention.

En me retournant, je fus surprise de trouver une dizaine de vampires face à moi me faisant face. Je fus horrifiée en voyant Demetri à leurs têtes…

-Ah**,** mais c'est mon petit parasite ! Tu sais que je te cherche depuis un moment ? A cause de toi, j'ai eu quelques soucis la dernière fois.

En guise de réponse, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et une grande courbette hypocrite à souhait.

-Jane m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle attendait ton retour avec impatience. As-tu oublié combien elle aime t'entendre hurler ? De plus, elle t'avait promis quelque chose quand tu es partie, et elle n'attend plus qu'à tenir sa promesse ? Que veux-tu, c'est un vampire de parole !

J'étais coincée, je ne pouvais plus me défiler ! Il allait falloir les combattre et les tuer**. **J'allais garder Démétri pour la fin et lui faire subir ce qu'il m'avait fait durant de longues années **…**

Alors que je m'apprêtais à attaquer les premiers vampires à ma portée, je sentis la présence de quelqu'un**,** mais je n'aurais su dire qui sur le moment. Je croisais les doigts pour m'en sortir et être débarrassée de ces monstres.

**Edward POV**

Si j'avais pu démembrer Rose, je l'aurais fait avec un grand plaisir**,** mais Esmé me demanda mentalement de retrouver Bella. En quittant la pièce, je vis ma Mère approcher Rosalie avec un regard empli de haine. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue comme ça, même dans ses pires moments de nouveau-né !

Je courus aussi vite que possible pour essayer de la retrouver. Cette fois-ci, j'arrivai à distinguer sa trace. Rien que là, il était facile de deviner qu'elle n'était pas une simple petite humaine banale et insignifiante comme le pensait Rosalie.

Je sentis également la trace d'autres vampires et j'eus peur pour elle. J'arrivais près d'une grotte et la vie faire face à une dizaine de vampires, dont Démétri.

Mais que faisait-il là ?

C'est à cet instant que je perçus leur conversation, il semblait la connaître**…** Pourquoi parlait-il de Jane ? Que voulaient-ils à Bella ?

C'est à ce moment que je me rappelais la cicatrice dans son dos… Mais quelle horreur ! Elle avait été torturée par ces despotes ! Il fallait que je l'aide.

Avant même que je fasse un pas, je la vis se tapir en émettant un grognement absolument sinistre. Sans attendre, elle se jeta sur le premier vampire devant elle et lui arracha la trachée d'une main.

Waou ! Elle était efficace !

Après l'avoir démembré, elle s'attaqua au deuxième à peu près de la même façon. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Démétri la fixai d'un air ahuri.

Je suis sûr qu'il pensait qu'elle était plus faible, mais elle était très bien entrainée. Elle se défendait admirablement.

Elle tua encore 4 vampires en se jetant sur eux. Elle les démembra aussi pour être tranquille.

Tout à coup, les 4 vampires restants furent projetés à une bonne dizaine de mètres. Comment avait-elle fait ça ?

Elle en profita pour asséner un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre de Démétri. Ilse trouva propulsé dans un grand chêne.

Le temps qu'il revienne en hurlant, deux autres vampires furent décapités. Les deux derniers survivants voulurent se ruer sur elle mais se trouvèrent bloqués à deux mètres**,** comme si un mur les séparait de Bella.

En voyant cela, ils cherchèrent à s'enfuir. Leurs esprits étaient confus. Ils semblaient avoir peur des représailles des Volturi autant que de la colère de Bella.

Pour être sûr que ces deux-là ne reviendraient plus l'embêter, je m'en chargeais rapidement et retournais à la contemplation de la scène qu'offraient Bella et Démétri.

Il n'était pas aussi rapide qu'elle**,** mais il était beaucoup plus fort. Chacun de ses coups la laissait essoufflée**,** et durant quelques secondes j'arrivais à entendre ses pensées.

**_Je vais enfin pouvoir essayer mes nouvelles techniques ! Mon cher Démétri, je te promets autant de souffrance que tu m'en as fait subir!_**

Sa voix mentale était magnifique ! Trop tôt à mon goût, je ne l'entendis plus et elle émit un gargouillement bizarre donnant l'impression qu'elle était au plus mal.

-Espèce de sale rebut ! Tu pensais vraiment que tu arriverais à me battre ! Tu n'es qu'une hybride, je serai toujours plus fort que toi**,** sale bâtarde !

Hein ? Quoi ? Une hybride ?! Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Il faudrait que je lui demande.

Je voulais la rejoindre et l'aider mais je me retrouvais confronté à un mur invisible.

**_Laisse-moi gérer ça, Edward ! Il me doit quelques hurlements. Je t'expliquerai tout après._**

Elle était déjà passée à l'action. Son gargouillement était un leurre.

Démétri s'en rendit compte**,** mais beaucoup trop tard. Bella tournait autour de lui tellement vite que je ne la voyais même plus.

Régulièrement, elle venait le frapper à différents endroits. Il devenait fou et n'arrivait pas à la toucher.

Soudain**,** un bruit de métal broyé se fit entendre et Démétri hurla en voyant qu'il lui manquait une main. Ce petit jeu sadique dura un moment et il se retrouva rapidement sans bras et avec une seule jambe. Il lui manquait également une partie du torse.

Bella était impressionnante, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça !

Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta face à lui, légèrement essoufflée. Il essaya de reculer mais buta contre le même mur que moi. D'un bond, elle lui sauta dessus et le mordit à la gorge. Il hurla une dernière fois avant que sa tête ne se détache du reste de son corps.

Sans lâcher la tête du traqueur, Bella fit le tour du champ de bataille et entassa les corps**,** sauf celui de Démétri.

**_Edward… Aurais-tu du feu ?_**

-Oui Bella, je m'en occupe tout de suite.

**_Merci_**

Une fois qu'une épaisse fumée pourpre se dégagea du feu, elle se tourna vers moi.

**_Il faut emmener le cadavre de Démétri très loin ou d'autres viendront et sauront où chercher. Je ne veux pas qu'Esmé soit en danger._**

Je l'aidais à ramasser le corps et nous partîmes en direction des grands lacs pour y disséminer le corps.

**_Pourrais-tu brûler sa tête ? Je veux être sûre de ne plus jamais le voir et surtout je ne veux pas qu'il ait la possibilité de parler de moi à Aro !_**

Une fois la tête consumée, elle s'assit face au lac.

-Tu veux rentrer avec moi ?

**_Non Edward ! Je n'y suis pas la bienvenue._**

Je m'asseyais à ses côtés et hésitais en sachant ce que je voulais faire.

-Voudrais-tu me raconter ton histoire ?

**_Toi d'abord !_**

Je lui racontais toute mon histoire. De ma naissance à ma renaissance, de mes parents biologiques à mes parents vampires adoptifs, de mes frères et sœurs, de notre choix de vie, de ma vision du purgatoire et de ma solitude.

Elle m'écouta calmement et ne bougea pas. Je la vis sourciller à l'évocation de notre régime alimentaire mais à rien d'autre. Elle opina de la tête au terme purgatoire également.

Pendant que je parlais de moi, le soleil se coucha et nous vîmes apparaître les étoiles. C'est comme ça que j'arrivai à mesurer le temps.

Au matin, elle se leva une fois mon histoire terminée. Machinalement, elle frotta son pantalon pour y enlever les saletés**,** puis se tourna vers moi en souriant.

**_On a presque le même âge tu sais !_**

Elle était vraiment magnifique et son sourire illuminait son visage**.** Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle ait le même âge que moi, elle semblait si jeune, si fragile **!** Je me demandais quelle était son histoire.

-Tu veux bien me raconter maintenant ?

**_Avant tout, j'ai soif ! On va chasser ?_**

-Oui si tu veux ! Je peux venir avec toi ?

Elle détala rapidement et j'entendis un peu après sa réponse

**_Oui bien sûr !_**

Je la retrouvais rapidement aux prises avec un puma. Elle ne lui laissa aucune chance et le vida rapidement. Elle était tellement sensuelle quand elle s'abreuvait. Elle me troublait, il fallait que j'arrête de réagir comme ça avec elle !

Une fois fini, elle me regarda tout en maintenant sa position, un vrai félin !

**_Tu ne bois pas toi ?_**

-Si**,** je vais aller faire la fête aux élans d'à côté !

Sur ce, je m'occupais de mon repas. J'aurais préféré le puma mais tant pis ! Autant se comporter en gentleman !

Ensuite, je la vis monter à un arbre et se placer près de la cime. Je la rejoignis rapidement et m'installai près d'elle.

**_Esmé m'a dit que tu étais télépathe. C'est grâce à ça que je peux parler avec toi ! Avec les autres, c'est plus dur car eux ne peuvent pas m'entendre ! Je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment faire pour parler à nouveau._**

Tout à coup, elle arrêta de respirer et me regarda en faisant signe de me taire**,** puis me montra le groupe de vampires qui arrivait près de nous.

Je savais qu'on allait se faire prendre à cause de nos odeurs ! J'entendais aussi qu'ils cherchaient Bella ainsi que Démétri !

**_Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne nous sentiront pas. On va jouer à la statue quelques instants._**

Ils trouvèrent rapidement les restes du corps de Démétri. Par contre, ils passèrent plus de temps à essayer de retrouver la tête… Au bout d'un moment, ils prirent conscience du tas de cendres et comprirent vite que Démétri n'était plus.

Ils sentirent rapidement la fausse piste que nous avions créée et la suivirent directement. Nos deux odeurs mélangées en formaient une totalement inédite, comme si nous ne faisions qu'un ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça, Carlisle sera surement ravi de cette nouvelle, encore un cas à étudier.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, je vis Bella reprendre vie et se mettre à califourchon sur la branche pour me faire face.

**_Nous sommes tranquilles pour un bon moment ! Maintenant, je peux te raconter mon histoire._**

-Je t'écoute !

**_Connais-tu la légende de l'enfant ?_**

-Celle des Volturi ?

**_Oui_**

-Oui je la connais. Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ?

**_Eh bien, il s'agit de mon histoire. Je suis l'enfant survivante du crash d'un avion qui a été sauvée par Aro Volturi._**

-Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression que les vampires italiens te considèrent comme la princesse de Volterra …

**_Effectivement, je ne suis rien pour eux ! La légende a été créée pour donner encore plus de puissance aux Volturi … Grâce à ça, ils passent pour les gentils qui tentent de faire respecter les règles._**

J'étais choqué par ses révélations ! Je me doutais bien que les Volturi étaient loin de ce qu'ils voulaient qu'on croit**,** mais à ce point …

**_Au lieu de te raconter, je vais te montrer. Par contre, évite de me parler car il faut que je me concentre pour faire ça. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de lever mon bouclier… C'est une protection naturelle et j'ai beaucoup de mal à la retirer totalement._**

-Promis, je resterai sage !

Elle souffla un grand coup et posa ses mains sur mes joues. Elles étaient si douces et chaudes… Dans un premier temps, je ne vis rien du tout**,** et tels des éclairs lors d'un orage, je vis des scènes de vie affluer dans ma tête.

Finalement, je vis de mes yeux la vie de Bella dans son intégralité avec beaucoup de détails. Je voyais un film avec les sensations, les goûts et les odeurs qu'elle avait ressentis. C'était impressionnant ! Comme si je faisais partie intégrante de l'histoire.

Son récit était vraiment triste, en fait ce n'était pas une vie ! Et moi qui me plaignais de la mienne …

Tout à coup, l'histoire se termina sur une vision de nous 2 perchés dans un arbre au nord du Canada.

-Je suis désolé de tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Je n'aimais déjà pas trop les Volturi mais maintenant je les déteste !

**_Moi je les déteste depuis que je les ai rencontrés, je n'ai jamais eu aucun répit quand j'étais là-bas. Avant de vous rencontrer, je croyais ma vie finie ! Il y a des groupes de vampires qui me cherchent un peu partout autour du globe._**

-On pourrait rester ensemble et je te protégerais !

**_Merci beaucoup Edward ! Mais la guerre pour ma capture est éternelle et en plus, certaines personnes de ta famille ne m'apprécient pas !_**

-Tu te trompes Bella ! Toute la famille tient à toi.

**_Je ne suis pas sûre que Rosalie soit d'accord avec toi._**

-Rose est un cas à part ! Je ne veux pas la défendre, loin de là ! Je n'aime pas non plus comment la façon dont elle te parle ! Je pense que je vais devoir lui dire deux mots…

**_Ne lui raconte pas mon histoire !_**

-Non ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne lui parlerai pas de ce que tu m'as dit. Par contre, elle me doit des explications sur son comportement ! Je souhaiterais te montrer ce que c'est qu'une vraie vie ! Je voudrais que tu puisses croire en la vie et l'avenir. Que tu découvres ce que c'est d'être aimée et entourée.

Je m'arrêtais de parler en la voyant pleurer. C'était tellement bizarre de voir son côté humain mais tellement magnifique.

-Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

**_Non, je préfère rester ici !_**

-Est-ce que tu m'attendras ?

**_Bien sûr ! Je sais me rendre invisible donc je ne crains rien. Reviens vite quand même !_**

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je fais au plus vite.

Je m'approchais d'elle et lui caressais doucement la joue. J'aurai voulu plus mais il fallait que je sois patient.

Elle rougit légèrement.

C'est en souriant que je rejoignis ma famille pour une explication.

-A bientôt ma Bella !

**Bella POV**

Je devais avouer que je vivais des moments intenses.

Tout d'abord, une blondasse en mode bimbo m'avait hurlé dessus alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé**, ** ensuite j'avais failli périr dans le guet-apens mis en place par Démétri**,** puis j'avais été surprise de la facilité avec laquelle j'avais pu me défaire de la dizaine de vampires qui m'entourait**,** et pour finir, Edward m'avait suivie, aidée, puis m'avait raconté son passé**.** Il m'avait paru troublé par mon histoire …

C'était tellement simple avec lui, un télépathe ça servait !

D'après ce que j'avais compris, il tenait à moi et voulait que je rentre avec lui. C'était vraiment bizarre comme attitude ! Je ne comprenais pas son intérêt. Il disait qu'il voulait une explication de la blondasse, il voulait me voir après… Incompréhensible !

Je fus surprise par sa caresse sur la joue, un courant électrique m'avait traversée. En plus, j'étais sûre d'avoir entendu "ma" Bella quand il est parti !

Pourquoi avais-je des papillons dans le ventre en y repensant ?

Je laissai toutes ces questions de côté pour me concentrer sur ma chasse. J'avais soif, je trouvais ça étrange… La nourriture humaine me dégoutait de plus en plus ! J'essayais de refreiner mes envies de sang**,** mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur. Je me surprenais même à saliver en sentant des humains…

Je ne savais pas combien de temps allait mettre Edward pour revenir… J'étais impatiente … Mais ça venait d'où ça ?!

Au bout de quelques jours, je sentis les fragrances annonciatrices de l'arrivée d'Edward, ça me sortit de ma léthargie.

Finalement, j'avais du mal à me retrouver seule maintenant. A son arrivée, j'avais même eu une réaction plus qu'étrange**,** je lui avais sauté dans les bras …

Il parut surpris mais répondit à mon étreinte.

-Tu m'as manqué ! Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

**_Je ne pensais pas dire ça mais tu m'as manqué aussi ! Tu as été trop long …_**

-Oui c'est vrai, excuse-moi Bella. Il a fallu que je fasse quelques changements car il est hors de question que tu restes seule !

**_Et Rosalie ?_**

-Tu n'as plus à t'en inquiéter. Elle a fait son choix !

Je n'osai lui demander ce que ça voulait dire mais**,** ça m'effrayait. Sans rien dire, je me promis de lui parler, pour que l'on s'explique toutes les deux …

Je ne voulais pas être la cause d'un déchirement familial !

Il me relâcha doucement mais garda ma main en otage. Je ne cherchai même pas à l'enlever, la sensation était tellement agréable. J'étais complètement déstabilisée par ces sentiments nouveaux…

Tout à coup, il leva les yeux vers les miens et je pus y plonger. Ils étaient dorés, magnifiques…

Le temps s'arrêta et je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes là. Soudain, il sembla de réveiller et cligna des yeux.

-On fait la course ? Me lança-t-il joyeusement.

**_Oui avec plaisir !_**

Heureusement qu'il avait proposé ça sinon nous aurions pu rester dans cette position pendant longtemps. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. J'étais avec un vampire mais je n'avais pas peur.

Nous nous mîmes à courir, c'était toujours aussi plaisant et surtout plus divertissant à deux. Il courrait vite, très vite ! Il fallait que je fasse attention pour ne pas être distancée. C'était bien la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait !

Habituellement**,** les vampires courraient beaucoup moins vite que moi. Ma condition avait tout de même quelques avantages.

Toute notre course se passa de la même façon, il me tenait la main et faisait des petits ronds avec son pouce.

Trop rapidement à mon goût, nous arrivâmes près de la grande villa. Aux abords de la rivière, je stoppais nette la course ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Edward s'arrêta également et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur. Ils sont tous pressés et heureux de ton retour.

**_Je ne sens pas Rosalie_**

-C'est normal, elle a décidé de s'éloigner quelques temps.

**_C'est de ma faute._**

-Non ! C'est de la sienne ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'en veut pas à toi mais à elle.

Cette voix était lointaine et peu connue pour moi. En me retournant, je vis Jasper perché en haut d'un arbre. Que faisait-il là-haut ?

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il me répondit en sautant à mes pieds.

-Je restais un peu au calme car les émotions contradictoires débordent dans cette maison et je n'arrive plus à les gérer.

Je savais qu'il était empathe car Esmé me l'avait dit**,** et en voyant sa tête je compris qu'il vivait un calvaire. Edward s'avança et baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolé mon frère que tu doives subir tout ça.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni celle de Bella. Rosalie a fait son choix !

Jamais je ne l'avouerai mais ça me faisait mal de le voir souffrir.

**_Edward, pourrais-tu demander à Jasper s'il souhaite un peu de calme ?_**

-Tu es sûre Bella ?

**_Oui ! Si je peux aider autant que ça serve !_**

Jasper nous regardait surpris. Je pensais qu'il lui fallait une explication. Pour une fois, je ne lui demandais pas son histoire. Rien que ses cicatrices me suffisaient.

**_Explique-lui pour nos discussions et mes capacités, s'il-te-plait. Pour le reste, j'arriverai bien à lui en parler un jour._**

Edward me gratifia de son petit sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers son frère.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer Edward ! Je ne comprends rien à vos regards et je ne ressens rien venant de vous deux.

-Calmes-toi Jasper. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Il le saisit par le bras et le tira vers la forêt environnante. De son autre main, il saisit la mienne et m'inclut d'office dans la conversation à venir.

-Je préfère m'éloigner pour qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement. Ajouta-t-il à notre intention.

Nous avions trouvé de grosses pierres et nous assîmes dessus. Edward continua à me tenir la main, donc je me mis à côté de lui. Son genou frôlait le mien et bizarrement j'avais très chaud !

Mais que m'arrivait-il ?

-Jasper, je vais t'expliquer quelques détails sur Bella mais pas tout. Un jour, elle t'expliquera par elle-même.

Jasper s'était statufié et attendait sagement ces fameuses précisions. Ce vampire me faisait peur et me ramenait à mes cauchemars, mais il fallait que je dépasse mes craintes et mes doutes pour avancer.

Je me collais un peu plus à Edward pour échapper au regard impitoyable de Jasper.

-Bella n'est pas humaine, c'est un demi-vampire. Elle est née d'une mère humaine et d'un père vampire. Elle te racontera en détail quand elle pourra parler à nouveau. Elle possède un don qui lui permet de rester silencieuse pour moi. Elle peut toutefois lever son bouclier pour me parler. C'est grâce à cela que nous communiquons tous les deux.

Il se tut quelques instants pour jauger la réaction de Jasper**,** mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Edward continua son explication.

-Tu as donc compris qu'elle avait un bouclier, elle m'englobe dedans pour parler. C'est pour ça que tu ne nous ressens plus. Elle a proposé de t'inclure également afin que tu n'endures plus les humeurs de la famille.

-Ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus rien éprouver !

-Si ça peut nous éviter tes envies de meurtres …

Et là, notre statue reprit vie et se mit à rigoler avec son frère. J'étais surprise par cette réaction. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu rire. Ça le rendait gentil, il n'était plus le monstre que j'avais vu tout à l'heure.

Tout à coup, il se leva et vint s'agenouiller face à moi.

-Bella, je tiens à te remercier pour ton aide et ta gentillesse. Je t'ai mal jugée ! Pour le moment, je ne vais pas abuser de ton don. Je laisse une chance à certaine personne. Par contre, je n'oublie pas ta proposition et te ferais signe si besoin.

A mon tour, je fis un grand sourire. Lui aussi m'acceptait !

Je dus me concentrer fortement et finalement je réussis.

-Merci Jasper ! Soufflais-je.

Ils me regardèrent tous les 2, ébahis.

-Félicitations ma belle ! Tu as réussi à nous parler. Me dit joyeusement Edward.

**_Ne parle pas trop vite Edward. C'est très difficile pour moi !_**

-Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, je t'aiderai !

-Nous t'aiderons. Ajouta Jasper à ma plus grande surprise.

C'est donc entourée de deux membres de cette famille que je franchis la rivière puis la porte de l'immense villa.

Je ne vis qu'Esmé. Elle attendait tranquillement près du grand escalier. Elle se tenait les mains et semblait très émue. Je me demandais pourquoi …

Elle m'en voulait sûrement d'avoir déchiré sa famille. Elle émit de gros sanglots dénués de larmes, elle paraissait si triste **!** Je détestais ça, j'avais encore semé la zizanie.

Me revenait en mémoire les paroles de Jane …

"Tu devrais avoir honte d'exister ! Tu as semé la discorde ici. Avant ton arrivée, nous nous entendions tous à merveille ! Tu es une erreur de la nature et tu ne feras que semer le malheur autour de toi !"

Elle avait raison, je n'apportais que le malheur autour de moi. Je faisais souffrir les autres**, **rien qu'en existant. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à sangloter au même rythme qu'Esmé et avec les larmes en prime ! Encore une différence …

A travers mes larmes, je vis Edward m'étreindre et Esmé s'avancer en tendant les bras. Voilà qu'ils avaient pitié… J'aurais juré entendre Jane se foutre de moi à distance.

Tout à coup, Jasper se mit devant moi en s'assurant que je le regarde bien

-Tu te trompes sur nos sentiments. Chacun te l'expliquera si tu le souhaites**,** mais ce n'est pas la pitié qui mène nos actes !

Je fus surprise par ses paroles. Mon bouclier était défaillant ou quoi ? Il dut s'en rendre compte car il se mit à rire.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne te ressens pas. Tout bouclier est toujours bien en place. Par contre ton expression ne cache rien.

Dans un sens, j'étais rassurée, je n'étais pas défaillante. Après un petit sourire, Jasper se détourna.

-Maintenant, je vais aller rejoindre mon lutin ! A bientôt Bella.

Ce fut au tour d'Esmé de venir vers moi. Edward me tenait dans ses bras depuis notre arrivée et ça me rassurait.

-Bella, je veux que tu te sentes bien ici. Je n'aurais jamais pitié de toi, je t'apprécie énormément ! Je veux juste t'accueillir dans notre famille et te faire vivre ce qui t'a toujours été refusé. Je souhaite prendre soin de toi et t'offrir une belle vie.

Je fus cette fois-ci émue par ses propos. Je m'étais trompée sur leurs intentions**,** ils me voulaient uniquement du bien. Je fis un pas en avant et pris Esmé dans mes bras pour la remercier.

-Que souhaites-tu faire maintenant Bella ? Me demanda Edward.

**_Rien pour le moment. Juste me reposer je crois !_**

A y réfléchir, c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi et après toutes ses émotions je ressentais un besoin urgent de me reposer.

Sans rien dire, je montai dans "ma" chambre. Edward me suivait sans comprendre ce que je faisais. Je ne pris même pas la peine de rentrer dans le lit et m'écroulais dessus.

Il dut saisir et alla fermer les rideaux qui ornaient les baies vitrées. Puis il s'approcha de moi.

-Tu devrais te déshabiller pour être à l'aise.

**_Oui je sais bien mais je suis éreintée._**

-Je ne savais pas que les vampires dormaient !

**_N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas uniquement vampire, Edward ! Les humains, eux, dorment !_**

Je réussis tant bien que mal à me redresser pour retirer mon pull. Edward, quant à lui, me retira mes chaussures.

Son contact était si troublant !

-Reposes-toi, je veille sur toi.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je me recouchais au milieu du lit. Il me recouvrit d'un plaid et vint se poster à mes côtés.

-Bonne nuit ma Bella.

Avant même de pouvoir répondre, je me sentis glisser vers ce monde de rêves. J'espérais que ce sommeil soit réparateur.

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

**Reviews please !**


	8. Chapter 8 - S'adapter

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) ! Je suis en vacances (enfin !) pour 3 semaines dons vous n'aurez pas la suite des aventures de notre Bella tout de suite !**

**Je pars sans mon pc donc un peu plus dure pour poster ... Bah vui hein ! Dès mon retour, vous aurez de quoi faire promis !**

**Merci à Nedwige Stew, Cricrou86 et Kyssou pour vos reviews !**

**Je tiens également à remercier ma Bêta acheroniastyx pour son aide précieuse ! **

**Allez place à la lecture sous le soleil !**

**Bizoo**

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

Chap.8 : S'adapter

**POV Esmé**

Bella était vraiment différente de nous, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me sautait aux yeux. Sa fragilité était pour moi le plus important à l'heure actuelle. Elle avait besoin de nous, d'une famille unie et aimante.

Mon instinct maternel était exacerbé en sa présence. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça aussi intensément.

Le seul pour qui j'avais éprouvé ce sentiment était Edward. Certainement puisqu'il était le premier et que ses fossettes me rappelaient mon enfant perdu.

Pour Rosalie, ce fut autre chose. Elle avait été jalouse de moi dès notre arrivée à Rochester. Je n'avais jamais réellement compris pourquoi. Enfin, à bien y réfléchir, si… Elle était persuadée d'être la plus belle et n'approuvait guère qu'une autre belle femme arrive dans _sa _ville.

Sa vision des choses lui avait malheureusement apporté plus d'ennuis que de bonheur ! En découvrant l'homme qu'elle allait épouser, j'avais été désolée pour elle. Mais je ne lui avais jamais rien dit car elle ne m'aurait pas écoutée.

Lorsque le drame arriva et que Carlisle la sauva, j'eus de grandes craintes pour les évènements à venir. Je sais que mon tendre époux souhaitait apporter une compagne à notre fils**,** mais je savais déjà que ça ne collerait pas entre eux.

Edward avait toujours été quelqu'un qui plaçait ses priorités ailleurs que dans le physique et l'apparat.

Lorsqu'elle a trouvé Emmett, elle a changé de comportement**,** mais a continué de protéger férocement sa famille.

L'arrivée de Jasper et Alice a était le tournant de notre famille. Rosalie a mis quelques années à les accepter mais elle resta dans son coin, bien trop occupée à découvrir les plaisirs de la chair avec son amant.

Par contre, ce que je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre c'est son comportement envers Bella. Elle l'a clairement rejetée dès la première fois. Il fallait que je sache pourquoi.

Edward arriva doucement derrière moi et me tira de mes pensées.

-Ça y est Maman, Bella dort.

-C'est bien, elle mérite du repos. Edward, j'ai besoin d'éclaircir certains points avec Rosalie. As-tu perçu quelque chose dans son esprit lorsqu'elle se trouve proche de Bella ?

-Non, je n'entends rien. Tout est trop flou, comme si elle masquait ses pensées.

-Je vais aller mettre les choses au clair tout de suite ! Pourrais-tu t'occuper d'Emmett pendant ce temps ?

-Oui ! Je vais m'occuper de lui. J'espère que tout va s'arranger. Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression que mes choix brisent la famille.

-Ce sont pas tes choix uniquement ! C'est le choix de tous ! Nous n'avons jamais forcé personne à rester !

Comme pour donner raison à mes intentions, Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Sans attendre, Edward proposa une chasse entre hommes.

Ils partirent donc tous les deux vers la forêt en se bousculant. Il était temps pour moi, d'obtenir quelques indices sur le comportement de ma fille.

-Rosalie. Tu veux bien t'asseoir et discuter avec moi ?

-Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie…

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Tu t'assois tout de suite !

Elle fut surprise par mon ton et vint rapidement me rejoindre à table. Je décidai de mettre les pieds dans le plat immédiatement.

-Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça envers Bella ?

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

-Oh si tu vois très bien ! Tu vas arrêter ça maintenant ! Je veux une explication quant à ton comportement.

Bizarrement, elle sembla absorbée par la contemplation de ses ongles manucurés.

-J'attends jeune fille !

-Je n'ai pas confiance en elle …

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Tu n'as même pas cherché à lui adresser la parole ! Tu es partie du principe qu'elle était un danger pour toi !

-Non Esmé ! Un danger pour nous ! Elle fait tout pour ne pas être retrouvée, donc ça signifie qu'elle est recherchée par quelqu'un. Si nous l'accueillons, nous serons punis tout comme elle !

-Tu n'as que ça comme excuse ? Fais mieux car j'ai du mal à te croire !

-Si ! Je veux protéger ma famille !

-Et tu veux la protéger de quoi ?

-Elle est en partie humaine. Elle est différente …

-Heureusement que je n'ai pas réagi comme toi lorsque tu es entrée dans notre vie ! Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ce que tu me dis n'est pas la vraie raison de ce rejet. Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'auras pas été franche avec moi !

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi !

-Soit ! Mais je te préviens que si tu ne me fournis pas une réelle raison à ton comportement, tu peux partir immédiatement !

Elle continua la contemplation de ses mains. Elle était en colère maintenant et je savais que je touchais au but ! Elle allait certainement me dire ce qui l'embêtait.

-Elle est humaine …

Je voyais où elle voulait aller**,** mais je la poussais dans ses retranchements et levai mon doigt pour lui montrer la porte.

-Non… Attends ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ...

-Je t'écoute !

-Elle est humaine et je l'envie … Elle peut évoluer, changer et moi non !

-Donc si je te suis bien, tu es jalouse d'une personne que tu ne connais absolument pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu et tu convoites sa vie ?!

-Elle… Elle est humaine !

-Pas totalement Rosalie ! Elle vit un calvaire depuis des années, elle a été rejetée par beaucoup de monde ! Tu n'es pas mieux que les monstres qui l'ont vue grandir !

-Je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal !

-Tu te trompes ! Tes paroles font toujours aussi mal ! Y a-t-il autre chose ?

Je lui offrais une dernière chance mais je savais déjà quel était le problème …

-Non pas vraiment.

-Je vais passer là-dessus pour cette fois … Par contre, je veux que tu fasses la démarche de connaître Bella. Je ne t'oblige pas à l'apprécier pour le moment, apprends juste à la considérer !

-Je vais essayer Esmé, je te le promets.

Je me levai rapidement car j'entendais Alice arriver. Elle avait dû voir notre conversation et arrivait au moment opportun, comme à son habitude !

-Merci Rosalie. Dernière chose, sache que Bella ne te volera pas ta place dans la famille.

-Je le sais déjà ça Esmé…

-Et elle ne te vole pas Edward !

-Certes non, mais elle arrive à l'intéresser alors qu'il ne m'a jamais regardée comme il l'observe.

-Tu as Emmett, Rosalie ! Ça devrait te suffire ! Tu t'inventes des soucis inutilement !

Sans attendre, je partis vers mon atelier pour terminer un travail urgent. Je venais d'avoir confirmation de mes pensées**,** Rosalie était jalouse de Bella. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à passer outre ses lubies humaines.

J'allais maintenant pouvoir me concentrer sur Bella tant qu'elle en aurait besoin et espérais secrètement que Rosalie fasse l'effort de la découvrir.

Elle avait prit la décision de s'isoler quelques temps pour réfléchir. Je savais qu'Emmett allait en souffrir et je me sentais coupable. A bien y réfléchir, c'était certainement un mal nécessaire pour faire avancer la famille.

**POV Bella**

En me réveillant, je mis quelques temps à me souvenir du lieu où je me trouvais. Il faisait chaud et je sentais le soleil sur ma peau. Une odeur de miel et de fleur flottait autour de moi.

Je n'entendais rien du tout. Les oiseaux me paraissaient lointain, tout comme les autres animaux. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que je ne me sentais pas agressée par les odeurs de sève et de pin !

De plus ma couche était souple et moelleuse. Tout l'inverse de ce que j'avais ressenti durant de nombreuses années !

Soudain, il y eut un mouvement à mes côtés et j'ouvris rapidement les yeux. Je fus surprise de voir que j'étais dans ma chambre chez les Cullen. Rien n'avait changé de place et Esmé se tenait debout au pied du lit.

-Bonjour Bella. Me dit-elle inquiète.

Les souvenirs me revenaient lentement… J'étais sûre de me m'être couchée habillée. En soulevant le drap, je vis que je portais un pantalon d'intérieur et un caraco léger.

-Je me suis permise de te changer pour que tu sois plus à l'aise. Tu as dormi très longtemps, tu sais.

Pour le coup, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ça me semblait étrange.

-Tu es restée endormie durant une semaine**,** Bella. Edward ne voulait pas te laisser donc je lui ai proposé de rester près de toi afin qu'il puisse aller en cours avec les autres.

Une semaine ? Mais c'est impossible ! Jamais je n'avais dormi aussi longtemps !

-Carlisle pense que ton corps a réagi à toutes ces émotions récentes. Pour ma part, j'ai eu peur que tu te perdes !

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Ils ne me voulaient que du bien et Esmé voulait s'occuper de moi. Pour une fois, je me prenais à croire à un avenir meilleur ! Elle dut voir mon trouble car elle s'approcha de moi en tendant les bras. Elle s'arrêta pour me laisser prendre l'initiative.

Sans réfléchir, je me jetais dans ses bras. Je ne voulais plus penser à mon Père, ni à l'épée de Damoclès qui planait au-dessus de ma tête. Je voulais juste profiter de l'instant et laisser cette mère prendre soin de moi.

Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant un long moment. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Esmé me berça en caressant mes cheveux, que c'était agréable ! Je vis le soleil disparaître de mon champ de vision mais je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'arrête.

-Bella, les autres vont bientôt rentrer. Si tu le souhaites, tu pourrais t'habiller pour les accueillir avec moi.

J'étais si bien là que l'idée de la quitter m'effrayait ! Par contre, je voulais revoir les autres et surtout Edward. Au moment où je me décidai à reprendre vie, j'entendis une voiture quitter la route pour prendre le chemin menant à la villa à vive allure.

Je bondis du lit sous les rires d'Esmé et filai dans la salle de bain pour me préparer.

-Je vais les accueillir. Rejoins-nous en bas. Me proposa Esmé.

C'est en m'observant dans le miroir que je pris la plus grande décision de ma vie. Il fallait que je fasse confiance à cette famille ! Moi aussi j'avais droit au bonheur ! J'en étais persuadée.

Une fois prête, je descendis rejoindre Esmé. Elle était entourée de Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Edward.

-Bonjour. Lançai-je doucement.

Sans bouger Esmé, me couva du regard en souriant.

-Bravo, tu arrives de plus en plus à parler. Tu es sur la bonne voie.

Tous me regardèrent en souriant**,** sauf Emmett qui semblait triste. Je m'approchai de lui et voulus poser ma main sur son épaule. Il se dégagea rapidement et partit de la pièce en grondant.

-Ne lui en veux pas ma Bella. Rosalie lui manque ! Il est toujours grognon quand elle n'est pas là.

Edward essayait de me rassurer mais j'avais du mal à y croire. Sans réfléchir, je partis à la suite d'Emmett.

Il était beaucoup moins rapide que moi donc je pus le rattraper juste devant la villa. Il fallait que j'arrive à lui parler, me faire violence …

-Emmett … Attends !

Ma voix était rauque, basse, comme étranglée. J'avais perdu l'habitude de parler. Je rêvais qu'Edward arrive pour m'aider.

Il ne daigna pas me répondre et continua à avancer.

-Laisse-moi te parler s'il te plaît !

Mes paroles ressemblaient plus à un cri d'oiseau qu'à des mots, mais j'étais sûre qu'il m'avait comprise. Il m'ignora royalement et continua son chemin. Pour le coup, il commençait à m'énerver sérieusement ! Je détestais son attitude, elle me renvoyait à ce que j'avais vécu durant trop longtemps !

A Volterra, personne ne me parlait car je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une bâtarde …

Sans réfléchir, mon don l'engloba et il se trouva figé. C'est la première fois que je l'utilisais de cette façon. C'était surprenant. J'entendis les autres arriver mais ils restèrent à une distance respectable.

-Laissez Bella lui parler. Ce n'est pas à nous d'intervenir ! Imposa Esmé. Bella, si tu as besoin d'aide pour parler demande-nous.

Une fois rassurée par ce que je venais d'entendre, je me dirigeais vers Emmett lentement.

-Emmett, je voudrais juste te parler. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère après moi.

-Laisse-moi partir ! Rugit-il.

Il était vraiment impressionnant. J'avais peur mais il fallait que je m'explique ! Je me retrouvais donc face à lui, face à un vampire au regard noir et haineux.

-Pourquoi me fuis-tu Emmett ?

-Je ne te fuis pas mais je veux rester juste. La réaction de Rosalie me dépasse, je la trouve injuste envers toi. Je préfère m'éloigner un peu plutôt que de m'en prendre à toi. Tu n'y es pour rien et même si je ne connais pas ton histoire, je sais que tu mérites beaucoup mieux.

-Je comprends Emmett. Merci de vouloir me préserver. Si tu veux, je te raconterais mon histoire, mais je te demande de rester. Je ne veux pas diviser ta famille.

-Tu ne divises nullement notre famille, ne t'inquiète pas. Rose fait ses propres choix. Si je te promets de ne plus m'enfuir, pourrais-tu me rendre ma liberté ?

-Bien sûr ! Je voulais juste que tu me laisses l'occasion de m'expliquer.

Une fois libéré, il s'assit tout simplement et me proposa de faire de même. Derrière moi, j'entendis les membres de cette famille reprendre vie et retourner à leurs activités. Seul Edward se dirigea vers nous.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

**_Bien sûr !_**

Emmett se mit à rire.

-Tu ne peux plus te passer d'elle ? Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer.

- Emmett, lâche-moi ! Lui répondit Edward.

Je ne comprenais rien à leur discussion. Edward semblait embarrassé et je ne voyais pas pourquoi. Emmett m'interrompit dans mes pensées et me demanda de lui raconter mon histoire. Comme une tradition naissante, je lui demandais la sienne avant.

Il me raconta sa vie simplement et termina par sa rencontre avec un ange. Il nommait Rosalie ainsi car lors de leur première rencontre, il avait tellement perdu de sang qu'il pensait voir le paradis.

Même si elle l'avait sauvé, je n'arrivais pas à l'envisager comme une bonne personne. Pour moi, elle restait un vampire semblable aux monstres qui avaient régi mon enfance.

Pour ne pas fâcher Emmett, je ne dis rien et me lançai dans le récit de ma pitoyable existence. Raconter mon histoire me plongeait à chaque fois dans une immense tristesse. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me sortir de mes pensées.

-Tout ce que tu viens de me raconter me rend honteux de faire partie de la même catégorie que ces monstres.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Emmett !

-J'ai beau le savoir, j'ai du mal à concevoir de telles atrocités.

Il s'était levé d'un bond et passait ses nerfs sur un arbre. Edward lui, avait saisi ma main pour m'apaiser. Il dessinait des lignes imaginaires sur ma paume.

Je ressentais une grande tension dans l'air. Habituellement quand j'éprouvais ça, c'est qu'un changement malheureux se profilait. Je décidai de ne pas y penser et me levai d'un bond également.

**_Edward… Que dirais-tu de m'aider à divertir Emmett ?_**

Il opina en haussant un sourcil. Lorsqu'il me vit me placer en position d'attaque, il me sourit et en fit de même. Un grognement sourd s'échappa rapidement de mes entrailles. Edward y joignit le sien immédiatement. Les deux formaient une harmonie terrifiante !

Emmett se retourna et se tapit en position défensive. Quand il nous vit le sourire aux lèvres, son visage s'éclaira.

-Ah vous voulez qu'on s'amuse ! Vas-y Bella, montre moi ce que tu sais faire !

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et me jetai sur lui d'une façon directe. Il était vraiment fort. Chaque claque qu'il assénait me donnait l'impression de me battre contre un ours ! Il arrivait à parer toutes mes attaques directes. Edward arrivait à entendre ses pensées et le touchait régulièrement. Je me décidai à changer de tactique. Ils en étaient arrivés à se retenir l'un avec l'autre.

J'en profitais pour mettre en pratique une autre technique. Je me mis à tourner rapidement autour d'eux. Je voulais à tout prix le déstabiliser. Edward comprit mon intention et laissa Emmett seul. Il partit se percher dans un arbre pour observer la scène.

Je l'enfermai dans une bulle et rétrécissais mon cercle infernal. J'accélérais une dernière fois et cherchais à l'atteindre. Avec un bâton, je m'amusai à le frôler. Une fois sur la jambe, une fois sur le bras …

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas m'atteindre, il s'assit en tailleur et râla comme un enfant.

- Pfff, ce n'est pas du jeu ! Je n'arrive même pas à te voir.

Edward partir dans un fou rire bruyant et je me mis à rire également. Je m'arrêtais subitement, face à lui, en me tenant les côtes.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôles ! Je ne jouerai plus avec toi Bella, tu es pire qu'Edward !

-Tu devrais prendre ça pour un compliment. Me dit Edward.

-Ok ! Alors je le prends comme ça ! Franchement Emmett, ta tête est trop marrante.

-Ce n'est pas beau de se moquer ! Vous êtes pires l'un que l'autre.

Je continuais à rigoler et sentis Edward me rejoindre. Il posa doucement sa main sur le bas de mon dos.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça. Ça me mettait dans de drôles d'états… Un mélange de crainte, de chaleur et une chose inconnue également.

-Bella…

Même sa voix me perturbait. Elle m'envoûtait et me réchauffait les entrailles.

**_Oui Edward_**

J'aimais pouvoir lui parler en privé. J'avais l'impression de créer un lien particulier avec lui.

-Tu dois avoir soif après toutes ces émotions. Voudrais-tu venir chasser avec moi ?

**_Oui je veux bien mais que nous deux._**

Je vis Emmett s'avancer vers nous, lui n'avait pas entendu ma demande et pensait nous accompagner. Edward s'avança pour le retenir.

-Non Emmett ! Tu restes ici aujourd'hui. Tu viendras avec nous une autre fois. On aura le temps de faire des paris plus tard.

-Ouais ! Y'a intérêt ! Sinon ça sera la guerre ! Répondit-il en rigolant.

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

**Alors ? Bella s'adapte bien ? Reviews please !**


	9. Chapter 9 - Chasse

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voici le chapitre suivant. Il est assez court mais nécessaire dans l'histoire.**

**J'en profite pour vous prévenir que je pars un peu en vacances sans PC donc pas de chapître durant une bonne semaine voire deux.**

**Merci à Kyssou et Nedwige Stew pour les reviews. Une pensée toute particulière pour ma Bêta acheroniastyx pour son aide.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Bizoo**

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

Chap.9 : Chasse

Nous partîmes tous les deux vers notre repas. Au début, nous marchions tranquillement et soudain, je vis Edward sourire puis partir tel un boulet de canon…

-On fait la course ? Me demanda-t-il en détalant.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre et partis en courant pour le rejoindre. Il courait vraiment vite mais j'arrivais à le rejoindre assez facilement.

Finalement, nous nous mîmes à courir côte à côte pendant un moment. Il s'arrêta près d'un lac et je fis de même.

-Tu sens ça ? Me dit-il.

**_Oui je le sens. On dirait une famille de puma._**

-On y va ?

**_Oui, ils me donnent soif !_**

Un peu plus loin en contrebas, il y avait deux beaux pumas. C'était deux mâles en quête de pouvoir. Ils voulaient tous les deux le même secteur et s'apprêtaient à se battre.

Leur hargne et la tension du combat donnaient un goût bien particulier à leur sang. Ça le rendait irrésistible !

Sans attendre notre reste, nous nous jetâmes à leurs encolures. Chacun le sien sans se concerter. Edward était vraiment impressionnant quand il chassait, il ressemblait à un félin.

Une fois notre repas terminé, ses yeux avaient repris une teinte dorée magnifique.

Nous reprîmes le chemin du retour sans se presser. C'était tellement agréable d'être avec lui. Je ne me posais pas de questions et ça m'étonnait. C'était le premier homme qui ne m'effrayait pas.

Nous parlions de tout et de rien. Il semblait ravi de voir que nous courions à la même vitesse. Au fil de la discussion, nous avions dévié sur mon enfance. Il 'm'avait proposé de m'asseoir car ça m'affectait toujours autant.

-Tu n'as aucun souvenir de ta jeunesse ? Je veux dire, avant ton arrivée en Italie ?

-Malheureusement non. J'ai tout de même essayé mais je n'ai trouvé aucun indice. Aro s'est arrangé pour que toute trace soit effacée.

Revenir sur ces souvenirs était dur, trop dur pour moi, du coup je préférai continuer par la pensée.

**_Au début j'avais cru ce qu'il m'avait dit mais j'ai vite compris qu'il avait tout fait disparaître. Les corps ont été brûlés, la carcasse détruite et le peu d'affaires restantes avait servi de combustible à la crémation de ma mère._**

A ce moment précis de notre discussion, je pris conscience du but d'Aro. Je n'existais pour personne, j'étais une inconnue, un fantôme. Edward s'était rapproché de moi, comme pour me réconforter.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Bella. Ta mère t'avait donné cette gourmette, preuve de ton existence.

**_Merci Edward, mais une gourmette ce n'est rien. Aucun papier prouvant qui je suis, aucune famille autour de moi !_**

-Je pourrais t'aider à retrouver tes racines si tu veux. Pas sûr de trouver, mais on peut toujours essayer !

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'apprécie : Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons être ta famille.

Son cadeau était magnifique mais je ne m'en sentais pas digne. Il dut entendre mes pensées car il se leva d'un bond et me regarda en grondant.

-Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça ! Si, tu es quelqu'un pour moi. Si, tu es importante ! Si, nous voulons être ta famille. Si, tu dois être digne de ce que tu es !

Pour le coup, il me faisait peur ! Ses paroles me réchauffaient le cœur mais son attitude me ramenait à mes anciens démons.

Plus il grondait, plus je voulais m'enfuir, me terrer sous cet arbre qui me servait de siège.

J'aurais voulu me défendre mais je n'y arrivais pas ! Il était encore plus beau en colère … Je rassemblais mes faibles forces pour lui parler.

**_Edward, calmes-toi !_**

Il n'entendit même pas ma pensée. Il continuait à hurler mon importance à ses yeux.

**_Edward, CALMES-TOI !_**

Il s'arrêta deux secondes et reprit son laïus.

-EDWARD STOP !

Cette fois-ci, il se tut assez longtemps pour me laisser parler.

-Excuse-moi ! Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'énerves.

Je commençais à pleurer bien malgré moi. Il semblait perdu et me regarda tendrement.

-Ne pleure pas ma Bella. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

Il se rapprocha doucement de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

-Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Tu mérites mille fois mieux que ce que tu as vécu. JE ne veux pas que tu te dénigres.

C'était vraiment agréable d'être contre lui. Son odeur était envoûtante.

Mes pleurs avaient du mal à se calmer. Il posa ses mains sur mes joues pour essuyer mes larmes et m'obligea à le regarder.

-Je te promets de ne plus crier. Tu es quelqu'un d'important pour nous, pour moi… Ce qu'ils t'ont fait est horrible, inhumain. Je voudrais pouvoir effacer tout ça mais je ne peux pas, alors je voudrais que ta vie à partir de maintenant, soit joyeuse, remplie de bonheur et d'amour.

Son petit discours me toucha au plus profond de mon cœur boiteux ! Je posais ma tête sur son torse pour le remercier. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'un homme si gentil existe réellement.

Avec ses lèvres, il effleura mon front. Encore une sensation étrange et inconnue. J'avais l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur.

Je remontais une de mes mains vers ses cheveux pour lui ordonner silencieusement de continuer sa douce torture. Il accéda à ma demande rapidement et continua à picorer mes joues, puis mon cou et ma jugulaire quasi silencieuse.

A ce moment là, je captais une odeur immonde et l'atmosphère devint électrique. Edward releva rapidement la tête et gronda.

En tournant la tête, je fus surprise de découvrir un énorme loup roux. Mon compagnon eut juste le temps de me pousser avant que la bête se jette sur lui.

Caïus avait déjà parlé de cette race de chien. J'avais surpris une conversation une fois et avait appris qu'ils n'étaient guère appréciés pas les vampires et avaient même été pourchassés et éradiqués.

A croire que Tonton Caïus faisait du mauvais travail … Ces animaux étaient surnommés loup-garou et étaient considérés comme des parasites tel que moi, voire pire !

Edward était rapide mais la bête aussi. Ce dernier réussit à attraper la jambe du vampire entre ses crocs monstrueux. Il fallait que j'intervienne, il n'allait pas survivre.

Ce sale cabot voulait démembrer celui qui me proposait une vie et me faisait sentir importante. Je sentis une force énorme naître en moi. C'était la première fois que c'était si intense, si violent !

Un grognement terrifiant sortit de ma poitrine pendant que je me mettais en position d'attaque. Quand je voulus projeter mon don pour séparer le loup d'Edward, je ressentis une vague d'énergie déferler.

Edward se retrouva à l'abri d'une bulle et le chien se trouva propulsé contre un mur d'énergie pure.

Ça c'était nouveau ! J'aurais le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, je devais défendre mon ami.

Je me plaçai devant lui pour le défendre. J'entendis un vague bourdonnement mais je n'y prêtais guère attention. Le loup se releva et je fondis sur lui. Je lui assénai un coup de poings sur le museau et l'entendis gémir. Il se leva sur ses pattes arrière pour me sauter dessus et j'en profitais pour lui comprimer la cage thoracique.

Je me décidai à le relâcher quand j'entendis ses os craquer. Ensuite, je l'envoyai voler dans un arbre grâce à mon don.

Il atterrit contre un rocher et se transforma en un jeune indien aux longs cheveux noirs.

J'étais dans une rage folle. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti pareille haine. Même lorsqu'ils me frappaient injustement à Volterra, je n'avais pas réagi de cette façon.

Un voile rouge flottait devant mes yeux et un étrange goût métallique emplit ma bouche. J'avançais lentement vers ce corps inanimé.

J'avais en tête plusieurs tortures à essayer sur cet être abject qui avait essayé de faire du mal à Edward… Mon Edward !

Juste avant que j'attaque, je sentis Edward poser sa main sur mon épaule et me retournai rapidement pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Je cherchais une blessure éventuelle sur ses jambes, puis sur ses bras et je finis par son visage éberlué.

-Bella … Ça va ?

-Oui tout va bien. Et toi, ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Je n'air rien trouvé sur toi. Il faut que tu me dises si tu souffres, certainement que Carlisle pourra quelque chose pour toi mais il faut que l'on fasse vite … Tu …

J'étais en pleine crise de panique. Edward posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'intimer au silence.

-Chut, calmes-toi ma Belle. Je n'ai rien, tout va bien. Par contre, on ne peut pas en dire autant pour lui. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu pouvais faire ça avec ton don !

-Je ne le savais même pas ! J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi !

-Merci d'avoir pris ma défense. Il va falloir qu'on rentre vite maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous risquons d'avoir quelques ennuis avec la meute.

-Quelle meute ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Le loup que tu as vu s'appelle en réalité Jacob. Il fait partie de la tribu des Quileutes et se sont des modificateurs. J'ai entendu dans son esprit qu'il pensait protéger une humaine d'un dangereux vampire.

-Non mais pour qui se prend-il celui là ! J'hallucine ! Pourquoi ne se mêle-t-il pas de ses affaires ! Je ne suis pas une faible humaine.

-Je le sais ça ma Bella mais lui non. Il a voulu faire ce pourquoi il existe.

-Je ne lui ai rien demandé que je sache ! Tu ne vas pas le défendre tout de même !

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu as pu faire ce que je rêve de faire depuis un moment. Nous avons un traité avec eux et je suis obligé d'être correct avec eux. Toi, tu n'es pas encore liée à ce pacte, donc tu fais ce que tu veux !

-Si j'ai pu t'aider, ça me fait plaisir !

-Allez ! Viens, rentrons ! Il faut prévenir la famille.

Il saisit ma main et nous partîmes en courant vers la villa. Du coin de l'œil, je vis le fameux Jacob se relever en râlant.

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

**Reviews please !**


	10. Chapter 10 - Complications

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Ça y est me voilà de retour … Les vacances m'ont fait un bien fou ! Voici le chapitre suivant.**

**J'en profite pour prévenir Guest que les " ! " étaient nécessaires dans le 2****ème**** chapitre.**

**Allez, trêve de bavardages place à la lecture.**

**Bizoo**

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

Chap.10 : Complications

Le chemin du retour fut très rapide car nous avions couru le plus vite possible. J'étais contente de pouvoir m'éloigner de cette puanteur animale.

En arrivant à la villa, il y avait tout le monde, y compris Rosalie. Cette fois-ci, elle me regarda sans arrière pensée.

Quel changement !

Edward expliqua rapidement ce qui nous était arrivé dans la forêt. Emmett me félicita et me demanda de ne pas le défier trop souvent, de peur de perdre. Carlisle semblait soucieux et je m'en voulus d'avoir réagi comme ça.

-Je suis désolée Carlisle. Je ne voulais pas vous créer d'ennuis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella ! Ils n'avaient pas à intervenir sur nos terres. Nous n'irons pas à leur rencontre pour discuter, ils vont bientôt venir, j'en suis sûr.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû l'attaquer. Me dit Rosalie.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle me parlait sans m'agresser.

-Je voulais juste défendre Edward. Les loups-garous sont des monstres !

-Pourquoi parles-tu de loups-garous ? Me demanda Carlisle.

-Parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont ! Caius les nomme ainsi …

-Tu en as déjà entendu parler, mais ce ne sont pas exactement des loups-garous. Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard.

-Je persiste à dire que Bella n'aurait pas dû les attaquer ! Ils vont annuler le traité et nous allons devoir partir encore ! Gronda Rosalie.

-Rosalie, ça suffit ! Tu n'as pas à sermonner Bella ! Elle a agit au mieux au vu de la situation ! Trancha Carlisle. Nous allons sortir pour nous expliquer avec les loups, car je ne comprends pas leur réaction. Ils n'étaient pas sur leur territoire et vous ont attaqué sans raison apparente.

-Jacob pensait que j'attaquais une humaine … Commenta Edward.

-Il aurait dû vérifier avant d'agir ! Ajouta Carlisle. Jasper, tu veux bien venir avec nous ?

Nous étions donc quatre à nous rendre en plein milieu de la forêt. Edward me tenait la main et il s'arrêta soudainement. Son père et son frère firent de même et je compris que nous avions atteint la frontière de la réserve indienne.

L'odeur de chien mouillé était bien présente. On pouvait aussi sentir un mélange de poisson et d'œuf pourri. Je n'avais jamais senti une odeur aussi abominable. Edward rigola quand il me vit froncer le nez.

-Oui, c'est vrai que leur odeur est horrible. Si ça peut te rassurer, nous sentons aussi mauvais pour eux.

Soudain, nous vîmes arriver quatre loups. En tête, il y avait un énorme loup noir qui devait être le chef. Ensuite il y avait le loup roux qui nous avait attaqués. Il boitait légèrement preuve de notre altercation.

Pour fini, il y avait deux loups en arrière. Un gris et blanc ainsi qu'un à la fourrure sable. Ils ne portaient le nom de loup que pour faire joli. Ils étaient grands comme des chevaux, impressionnant !

Le cabot roux me jeta un regard mauvais et se mit à grogner. Il se fit rappeler à l'ordre par le chef assez rapidement.

-Il semblerait qu'ils ne veuillent pas nous parler directement. Précisa Edward. Ils ne se sentent pas en sécurité.

**_Pourquoi ça ? Doit-on leur rappeler que c'est eux qui nous ont attaqués !_**

Bizarrement Carlisle se retourna et me regarda ébahi. Il me fit un petit sourire avant de prendre la parole.

-Nous souhaitons qu'un de vous redevienne humain pour s'expliquer.

Un grondement lui répondit et le gros loup roux partit se cacher derrière un arbre. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard sous la forme de l'indien que j'avais vu plutôt.

-Je vais servir de traducteur. Dit-il d'une voix grave et nasillarde.

Rien que de l'entendre, j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus pour le cogner. Edward me serra brièvement la main et commença à tracer des cercles sur ma paume pour me calmer. Même Jasper m'envoya quelques ondes apaisantes.

-Merci Jacob ! Dit Carlisle. Nous souhaitons éviter les conflits et surtout vous présenter le nouveau membre de notre famille.

Le dénommé Jacob regarda le chef, opina de la tête et me scuta.

-Elle a perdu ça tout à l'heure…

Il lança ma gourmette à Carlisle. Elle était en piteuse état. Mon seul lien avec ma réelle vie était en morceau… Brisée !

-Merci Jacob. Que t'a dit Sam ?

-Qui est-elle ?

Bien évidement, il posa la question à Carlisle. A croire que je n'étais qu'une chose ! Pourquoi ne me parlait-il pas ? Ça me ramenait à de nombreuses années en arrière. Aucune considération pour une vermine…

-Elle se nomme Isabella, mais ça tu le sais déjà puisque tu as eu sa gourmette entre les mains. Toutefois, elle préfère que nous l'appelions Bella. Elle est à même de répondre directement. Pose-lui tes questions et elle te répondra si elle le souhaite. Précisa Carlisle.

-Je n'ai pas à lui parler. Elle m'a trompée ! C'est un parasite, pire que vous ! Nous vous parlons uniquement car il y a un pacte entre nos deux clans. Elle n'en fait et n'en fera jamais partie.

Ses paroles me touchèrent en plein cœur. Aro avait raison sur toute la ligne. Je n'étais rien, ne valais rien. Le voile rouge reprit sa place devant mes yeux. Je me faisais horreur, j'étais un monstre.

Je vécus la suite de l'échange d'une manière inédite.

Edward se plaça devant moi pour me protéger de cet être abject. Jasper vint poser sa main sur mon épaule et Carlisle avança vers le cabot.

-Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, elle fait partie de notre famille et donc du traité. Elle n'a fait aucune erreur tout à l'heure. Tu t'es mépris sur la scène que tu as vue Jacob. Edward ne l'attaquait pas.

-Son cœur bat ! Ce n'est pas un vampire. Elle n'a pas sa place à vos côtés ! Vomit Jacob.

-Et la force avec laquelle elle t'a remis en place proviendrait d'où d'après toi ? Ajouta calmement Edward.

-Je suis sûr que ça venait de toi Edward !

-Nullement. Tu as fait une erreur, tu nous as attaqués et Bella s'est défendue. Ne la rends pas coupable de tes actes.

Le dénommé Jacob se mit à trembler violemment alors que le gros loup noir se dirigeait vers un arbre pour réapparaître sous la forme d'un indien gigantesque.

-Tu as raison Carlisle, il n'y a pas eu d'erreur de commise. Jacob s'est emporté et a outrepassé ses droits et devoirs.

Il se retourna brusquement et toisa notre traducteur qui tremblait encore plus.

-Jake ! Ça suffit ! Tu te calmes tout de suite !

Sa voix avait claqué tel un fouet. C'était impressionnant ! Elle était grave et un peu moins nasillarde que l'autre, mais toute aussi dérangeante.

-Nous notons que Bella fait partie de votre famille. Vous devrez lui expliquer les termes du traité et veiller à ce qu'elle les respecte. Je viens de mémoriser son odeur afin qu'aucun autre problème ne survienne. Expliquez-lui également où se trouve la limite de votre territoire avec les Quileutes.

-Bien sûr Sam. Nous le ferons dès notre retour à la maison.

Tout à coup, Jacob revint dans l'équation, plus virulent que jamais.

-Sam ! Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ! Tu entends son cœur. Elle n'est pas normale ! C'est une aberration de la nature.

A ses mots, le goût métallique et acide revint dans ma bouche. Je venais de comprendre que c'était du venin… J'étais persuadée de ne pas être venimeuse !

-Jacob, stop ! Tu n'as pas à intervenir dans cette discussion !

La voix de Sam avait pris une teinte métallique. Les loups présents courbèrent l'échine et Jacob baissa les yeux. Mais le mal était fait pour moi, je n'arrivais plus à me calmer. Ses injures tournaient dans ma tête comme une mauvaise chanson.

Je ne savais pas ce qui était pire, la colère ou la souffrance. J'étais perdue dans un état inconnu.

Je les vis se saluer, Jacob pendu aux basques de Sam comme un caniche suivant son maître. Le Chef Quileute se plaça devant moi et planta ses yeux sombres dans les miens.

-Bella. Je te prie d'excuser les comportements de Jacob. Nous n'interférerons plus dans ta vie tant que tu respecteras le traité. Je ne connais pas ton histoire mais sache que si tu as besoin, nous serons là pour toi comme les Cullen.

-J'en prends bonne note Sam ! Lui répondis-je d'une manière rude et froide.

Mon ton me fit sursauter. Je ne reconnaissais pas ma voix.

-Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé. Jacob ne t'ennuiera plus. Rajouta-t-il doucement.

Je ne lui répondis même plus tellement j'étais concentrée sur le caniche.

Ensuite, il se détourna et sans prendre le temps de se cacher, il se mit à trembler et se transforma en loup. Les trois loups prirent le chemin du retour et Jacob traîna en arrière.

Il tournait en rond en attendant quelque chose et je compris rapidement quoi. Soudainement, il releva la tête et me regarda durement.

-Jamais je ne m'excuserai !

-Ne pousse pas ta chance ! Rugit Edward.

J'avais chaud, j'étais en train de brûler de l'intérieur. Jacob n'avait pas bougé et me toisait d'un regard mauvais. Ses paroles continuaient à résonner dans ma tête, chaque mot était une attaque.

Je sentis un gargouillis prendre place au fond de mon ventre puis il se transforma en feulement sourd.

Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je brûlais mais j'avais froid. Mon cœur me faisait souffrir tellement il battait vite alors qu'habituellement, il avait un rythme plus que lent, et mon sang semblait se retirer de mes membres.

Le chien galeux n'avait pas bougé et je vis Carlisle se rapprocher de lui.

-Tu devrais réellement partir Jacob. Nous ne tolérerons plus d'écart de conduite de ta part.

Jasper se plaça devant moi pour rompre le contact visuel.

-Regarde-moi Bella. Calmes-toi, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Laisse-moi t'aider…

Je mis du temps à comprendre ses paroles. Ça ressemblait plus à un brouhaha qu'à des mots. Il semblait lointain… Comme si mes oreilles étaient plongées dans du coton. Au bout d'un moment, je compris le mot calme.

Il voulait que je me calme… Malheureusement, je n'y arrivais pas. Mon esprit restait centré sur le chien et sur ses paroles.

Edward continuait à me tenir la main mais avec force. Il se pencha vers moi et frôla mon oreille avec son nez.

-Ma Bella, laisse Jasper t'aider à te calmer. Abaisse ton bouclier s'il te plait.

C'est à cet instant que je compris que mon bouclier avait encore évolué. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour laisser Jasper m'aider. Je pris peur car je ne me contrôlais plus du tout.

Tout à coup, Edward posa ses lèvres sur mon cou et ça me surprit. Je sursautai et perdis le fil de ma réflexion macabre.

Grâce à ça, je réussis à abaisser mon bouclier et Jasper put m'envoyer une vague de calme.

Une fois apaisée, je pus regarder autour de moi. Le chien n'avait toujours pas bougé malgré les demandes et avertissements de mes compagnons. Il se moquait ouvertement de moi.

Jasper me fixait et cherchait à amplifier son don en tenant mes épaules. Edward s'était rapproché de moi. Une de ses mains se trouvait en bas de mon dos et l'autre continuait son massage hypnotique sur ma paume.

Mon esprit était submergé par les sensations qu'il me procurait. J'en oubliais même l'être répugnant qui se trouvait à quelques mètres.

Mon corps réagissait bizarrement depuis quelques temps, il allait falloir que je prenne le temps de comprendre. Mais avant tout, il fallait que je me calme. Une chasse me serait salutaire.

**_Edward. Il faudrait que je chasse, sinon je vais commettre un meurtre et ce cabot risque d'être la victime._**

Il fixa Jasper deux secondes puis fit volte-face vers la forêt sans lâcher ma main. Notre course fut rapide et silencieuse. Je cherchais toujours à me calmer.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je jugeais que j'étais de nouveau apte à communiquer normalement.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû abandonner Jasper et Carlisle là-bas. Sermonnais-je Edward. Le chien est loin d'être digne de confiance. Il pourrait s'en prendre à eux comme il l'a fait avec toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Jacob est certainement en train de s'endormir. Le don de Jasper est vraiment très puissant et il n'y a bien que toi qui y résiste ! Me répondit-il en rigolant.

Après une longue chasse, nous avions pris le chemin du retour. Étrangement, Edward marchait. J'avais l'impression qu'il traînait pour ne pas rentrer trop tôt.

En arrivant près de la rivière, je sentis l'odeur d'Alice. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec elle et pourtant elle donnait l'impression de me connaître. Elle semblait me jauger sans méchanceté.

-J'ai vu que c'était le meilleur moment pour me présenter. Dit-elle sérieusement. Je suis sûre que nous allons devenir de grandes amies Bella.

Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir devenir amie avec cette furie ! Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre sa façon d'agir. A quoi ça servait de sauter partout en criant et en tapant des mains ?

Elle me saisit le bras sans attendre ma réponse et me traîna littéralement vers sa chambre sans prêter attention à mes protestations.

Il me fallut toute ma concentration pour ne pas l'envoyer bouler à travers la pièce. Je voulais faire l'effort de connaître toute cette famille.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! Je vais pouvoir te faire découvrir la mode …

Je n'en revenais pas de la vitesse à laquelle elle parlait. Elle utilisait des mots qui m'étaient inconnus : Mode, grands couturiers, shopping, …

Sans me lâcher, elle me mena dans sa salle de bain. Celle-ci était dans les tons rose et gris. L'ensemble était beau à voir. Il y avait également une quantité effroyable de pots, flacons, brosses, peignes et j'en passe.

-Pour faire connaissance, je vais te maquiller. Assieds-toi !

Sa façon de m'ordonner ne me plaisait pas du tout ! Je n'avais pas à lui obéir.

-Non merci ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir et encore moi que tu me touches !

-Mais voyons Bella, je suis sûre que ça va te plaire !

Je ne lui répondis même pas et me redirigeais vers son salon. Je l'entendis soupirer d'exaspération derrière moi.

Sans lui demander son avis, je m'assis sur le canapé gris souris en croisant les jambes. Elle se planta devant moi en croisant les bras. Elle me regardait d'un œil noir.

-Franchement Bella, tu me déçois ! Moi, je veux te faire découvrir le monde féminin et tu me rejettes ! Ça va dire que tu ne m'apprécies pas !

Je n'en revenais pas ! Elle était en train de faire du chantage ! Je ne la connaissais pas et elle essayait déjà de me prendre par les sentiments.

Durant un moment, je songeais à appeler du renfort en criant mais la porte était fermée... Elle continua son chantage débile et puéril.

J'étais en overdose d'Alice alors que je la connaissais depuis dix minutes. Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, mon bouclier se déploya pour l'englober.

Quel calme ! Je ne l'entendais plus mais je la voyais toujours gesticuler. C'est la première fois qu'elle m'amusait.

Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que sa voix était inaudible.

Ce jeu me lassa vite et je la laissais en plan pour rejoindre Edward qui était en train de jouer du piano. J'avais laissé mon bouclier sur Alice afin qu'elle se calme un peu et surtout pour qu'elle comprenne que quand je disais non, c'était non !

Edward me regarda avec son beau sourire en coin et d'un mouvement de tête, il m'invita à le rejoindre sur le banc. Sans se départir de son rictus, il me montra quelques notes et nous nous lançâmes dans un morceau à quatre mains.

J'avais encore un peu de mal à être fluide dans mes mouvements. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas pu jouer pendant plus de soixante dix ans !

Edward était très galant et s'adaptait à mon jeu. Une mélodie hypnotique emplit la pièce rapidement. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice se calmer et se rapprocher de nous pour écouter.

J'ôtais donc mon bouclier pour la laisser tranquille. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que ce qui venait de se passer.

Au bout d'un moment, cet interlude musical s'arrêta par lui-même. Edward me regarda et effleura doucement mes doigts.

-Tu joues vraiment bien.

-Merci ! J'ai encore du mal à être fluide.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va revenir vite.

Tout à coup, notre tornade brune reprit du service. Elle me sauta dessus et criant que c'était magnifique. Je fus tellement surprise que mon instinct de survie prit le dessus.

Alice se trouva bloquée au cœur de mon bouclier et je la vis pousser un cri silencieux.

En une seconde, un mur de vampire se trouvait face à moi. Esmé, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie semblaient vouloir protéger Alice et Edward posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Bella, calmes-toi ! Elle ne te voulait pas de mal.

Je ne voyais plus Alice mais je la sentais. Elle était à ma merci, j'aurais pu la démembrer à distance.

-Bella, s'il te plait !

Je ne savais plus quoi faire maintenant. J'avais peur de lui faire mal.

-Edward, aide-moi ! Je n'arrive pas à retirer mon bouclier.

C'était la première fois qu'il agissait tout seul ou presque, c'en était effrayant.

Il se plaça devant moi en continuant à me parler et il saisit mes deux épaules comme dans la forêt. Les autres me parlaient également mais je ne les entendais pas.

Edward m'embrassa le front tendrement et le flot de sensation me fit perdre pied. Mon bouclier se retira et reprit sa place autour de mon esprit.

Le rempart vampirique ne bougea pas et continua à me fixer. Edward, lui, continuait à me sonder avec ses yeux d'or.

Maintenant, je n'entendais plus rien du tout et observais toute la scène de loin. Alice vint me rejoindre rapidement. Elle me souriait et semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose mais je ne la comprenais pas.

Edward se pencha à mon oreille.

-Tu ne crains plus rien ma Bella ! Tu peux revenir maintenant.

Je vis la scène rependre vie à ce moment là. Chacun repartir vaquer à ses occupations. Edward resta à mes côté et Alice reprit son babillage mais de façon modérée.

-Excuse-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. J'ai abusé un peu, je l'avoue. Je te promets d'attendre que tu viennes vers moi. Si tu veux découvrir quelque chose ou si tu as besoin de conseil, je serais toujours présente, à ton rythme.

Edward semblait ébahi par le discours de sa sœur. A croire que c'était inédit !

-C'est à moi de m'excuser Alice. Je n'aurais pas dû t'emprisonner mais je n'arrive pas à tout gérer. Tout est nouveau pour moi, il faut que je m'habitue.

C'est vrai qu'à bien y réfléchir, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mon bouclier n'avait jamais étouffé ou comprimé quelqu'un.

Alice repartit vers sa chambre en me souriant. Edward, quant à lui, me regardait avec inquiétude.

**_Désolée Edward, je ne voulais faire de mal à personne. Il faut que je réfléchisse à ce qu'il s'est passé._**

-Je comprends. Me dit-il avant de repartir vers le piano. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin.

En me dirigeant vers ma chambre, je vis que la porte du bureau de Carlisle était ouverte. Je pénétrais dans son espace pour y apercevoir le plateau d'échec. Ça me rappela notre premier entretien.

Sans y réfléchir, je m'assis sur un des fauteuils et saisis un pion. J'étais sidérée par ce que j'avais fait plus tôt. Je pensais que mon don était un bouclier physique et mental. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, je n'étais plus sûre de rien !

Je pouvais exclure une personne d'une conversation, lui ôter la parole. J'arrivais également à la ressentir et la mener où je le souhaitais. Je ne parvenais pas à influer sur son esprit mais obligeais son corps à m'obéir…

Et le pire de tout, c'est que je pouvais faire souffrir physiquement les autres. Tout à l'heure, j'avais failli écarteler Alice.

Pour tester une autre de mes théories, je me concentrais sur le pion que je tenais. Il s'éleva rapidement à hauteur de regard. J'arrivais à le ressentir et en fermant les yeux, j'arrivais à trouver toutes les imperfections du bois ainsi que les différents motifs. C'était impressionnant !

Je récupérais rapidement le pion qui voguait au milieu de la pièce et me dirigeait vers la fenêtre pour retenter l'expérience avec un élément un peu plus important.

Je vis un petit rocher à l'orée du bois et me concentrais dessus. Rapidement, j'arrivai à ressentir sa fraîcheur. Il était recouvert de mousse sur l'arrière et était poreux.

Il ne montra aucune résistance quand je lui ordonnais de s'élever. Il se mit à léviter à trois mètres du sol.

Sur lui, je pouvais essayer la compression. Il ne résista guère et explosa en une pluie de poussière.

J'avais là un moyen de protection merveilleux ! Je ne savais pas encore si je pouvais l'appliquer à plusieurs choses ou à plusieurs personnes…

-Je ne pense pas qu'Emmett apprécie que sa Jeep soit recouverte de poussière.

Je sursautais violemment et me retournais rapidement. Carlisle se trouvait face à moi et rigolait doucement.

-Je suis désolée…

-Ne le sois pas, Bella. Emmett n'est pas du genre à s'emporter pour ça. Il semblerait que tu aies un don très puissant.

-Oui il faut croire ! Je ne fais que le découvrir et je t'avoue que ça m'effraie.

-Tout d'abord, je voulais te féliciter d'avoir retrouvé la parole. SI je te trouve ici, c'est que tu souhaites me parler.

-La porte était ouverte donc je pensais pouvoir entrer. Si j'ai fait une erreur, pardonne-moi.

-Tu n'as pas fait d'erreur Bella ! Il n'y a pas de pièce interdite au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y a que les chambres qui le sont.

Sans un mot de plus, je le vis s'asseoir près de la table de jeu.

-Une petite partie ?

Je m'approchai rapidement et déplaçai le premier pion avant même de m'asseoir. Je veillais également à fermer la porte afin que notre conversation reste privée.

-Tu arrives à faire beaucoup de choses avec ton don ! Je n'en reviens !

-C'est tout nouveau pour moi. Avant, mon bouclier se limitait à une protection physique et mentale. Maintenant, je peux attaquer pour me protéger. Tout ça me fait peur.

-Il est vrai qu'un don évolue rarement à ce point, mais ta condition y est peut-être pour quelque chose. Je pense qu'on peut chercher des informations dans les anciens manuscrits à ce sujet.

-Non Carlisle, je ne veux pas ! Si on commence à chercher, certaines personnes pourraient se poser des questions, te retrouver et accéder à moi. Je fuis depuis longtemps et veux rester invisible ! Ils m'ont fait trop de mal et m'ont promis mille tortures si je ne respectais pas ma part du contrat…

Merde ! J'en avais trop dit ! J'avais failli dévoiler un des cadavres de mon placard ! Il fallait vraiment que je fasse attention car sinon les Cullen allaient s'empresser de contacter les Volturi.

Après tout, j'étais aux ordres d'Aro. D'un point de vue militaire, mes actes étaient considérés comme une désertion. Carlisle m'interrompit dans mon monologue interne morbide.

-J'ai bien compris qui tu fuis Bella.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Coup de bluff inefficace vue la tête de Carlisle…

-Tu fuis Volterra et les Volturi, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour le coup, je n'arrivais même pas à le formuler … L'entendre prononcer ces noms, les rendaient encore plus dangereux pour moi. J'opinai doucement de la tête.

-Je ne compte pas les prévenir de ta présence parmi nous même s'ils viennent ici ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils t'ont fait mais aux vues de tes cicatrices, je pense qu'ils ne t'ont pas traitée comme ils le devaient !

-Je pense que je te dois quelques explications Carlisle …

-Je ne te force en rien ! Je t'aiderais si tu le souhaites.

-Je suis l'enfant de la légende. Celle qui a survécu au crash d'avion.

Suite à cette révélation, je le vis se statufier en me proposant de continuer.

-Aro m'a réellement découverte dans un couffin à proximité de l'avion et il a effectivement décidé de me recueillir. Par contre, je n'ai pas eu la chance de trouver ma place au sein de cette monarchie…

Au fil de l'histoire, je vis que Carlisle était de plus en plus peiné et triste. Dès que j'eus fini, je m'attendais à ce qu'il parle ou au moins qu'il bouge, mais il n'en fit rien.

-Carlisle ?

Un vampire pouvait-il être en état de choc ?

-Carlisle ?

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je n'allais pas le frapper quand même ! J'avais beau l'appeler et le secouer, il ne bougeait pas. D'un bond, je me levai pour aller chercher Esmé. Cette action dut le faire reprendre conscience.

-C'est bon Bella, je suis là ! Ne t'en fais pas, il m'a juste fallu quelques instants pour assimiler tes propos. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai passé plusieurs décennies avec eux. A quelques années près, j'aurais pu te rencontrer. Peut-être aurais-je pu te sauver de leur folie !

-Non Carlisle, je ne pense pas ! Au tout début, j'avais un appartement pour moi. Quand il a senti qu'il n'arrivait pas à me lire et que j'avais une capacité certaine à m'échapper en déclenchant la soif des habitants du château, il a radicalement changé. Il a fait venir un vampire aux yeux jaunes comme vous et c'est là que j'ai découvert que j'étais un bouclier même si je ne comprenais pas ce que ça impliquait !

-As-tu entendu le nom de ce vampire aux yeux jaunes ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais entendu son nom et je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient aussi ignobles ! Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, orpheline qui plus est ! Tu méritais une famille aimante, pas des tortures à répétition ! Tout à l'heure, tu as parlé d'une part du contrat. Que voulais-tu dire par là ?

Je me doutais qu'il avait entendu. J'allais devoir m'expliquer. Est-ce que je pouvais confiance ? Pour une fois, j'allais essayer. Au pire, je leur ferais payer s'ils me faisaient du mal !

Mon don avait évolué et je pouvais me défendre seule si besoin. Je soufflais un bon coup et me lançais.

-Tous les entraînements que j'ai subis avaient un seul et unique but pour Aro. Je devais pouvoir me confronter aux vampires et survivre à leurs attaques.

-Mais pourquoi tenait-il tellement à t'envoyer auprès des vampires du monde ?

-Il voulait que je fasse une liste très précise des vampires en vue et également que je découvre leurs dons. Une fois ces informations récoltées, je devais retourner à Volterra pour communiquer mes résultats.

-Mais à quoi joue Aro ? Il ne peut pas faire ça ! Il enfreint ses propres règles.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait faire mais ce qui est sûr ce que s'il me retrouve, je suis morte ! Ils m'ont prévenue lors de mon départ… Ma cicatrice montre que je lui appartiens et surtout me donne un avant-goût de ce qu'ils me réservent quand ils mettront la main sur moi.

Je m'arrêtai dans mon discours et essuyai une larme solitaire.

-Dès que j'ai prouvé ma valeur lors de mes différents entraînements, Aro m'informa de ma mission. Il devait se douter de ma tentative de fuite alors il m'a menacée. J'ai compris à ce moment que je tenais ma seule et unique chance de leur échapper. Chelsea a tenté de renforcer mes liens avec eux pour que je leur sois fidèle. Malheureusement pour eux, mon don a très bien résisté et les a même induits en erreur.

-C'est vraiment impressionnant ! Ton don est vraiment important. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas encore pris conscience de tout ce que tu es capable de faire.

-Certainement et c'est pour ça qu'Aro ne doit rien savoir. S'il me retrouve, j'ai peur qu'il m'oblige à défendre Volterra ou à tuer pour lui.

Je n'avais plus envie de parler de tout ça… J'avais peur de ce que ça voulait dire… Je couchais mon roi sur le plateau avant même la fin du match et me levai.

-Dis à tout le monde que je suis désolée pour mon emportement face à Alice.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer et m'enfuis par la baie vitrée. Je fonçai droit devant avec pour objectif de rejoindre l'océan. Je ne voulais pas fuir mais j'avais besoin de voir l'eau pour m'apaiser.

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

Alors ? Reviews please ! A tout de suite pour un autre chapitre.


	11. Chapter 11 - Prise de Position

**Voilà la suite …**

**Bonne lecture !**

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

Chap.11 : Prise de position

J'étais assise face à la mer sur une falaise, écoutant le ressac des vagues depuis un bon moment. Il devait pleuvoir au large, car les embruns étaient frais et peu salés.

Le vent s'était levé depuis peu, on aurait dit qu'une tempête se préparait. Je laissais les bourrasques me bercer jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. La pluie commençait à tomber quand j'entendis un souffle derrière moi.

Bizarrement, je ne reconnus pas l'odeur de cette personne. Je ne l'avais pas encore réellement côtoyée.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors par un temps pareil. Cracha un soprano hautain.

-Je fais encore ce que je veux ! Tu n'es pas obligée de rester !

-Les humais tombent facilement malade…

-Au cas où tu ne l'aies toujours pas compris, je ne suis pas humaine !

-Je voudrais discuter avec toi, apprendre à te connaître.

-Personnellement, je me fous de mon brushing et je suis très bien ici. Si tu veux parler, je t'écouterais à cet endroit !

Je l'entendis souffler à nouveau et pester après moi.

-Tu as vraiment un sale caractère !

-J'essaie de faire aussi bien que toi Rosalie !

Voilà que je me mettais à manier l'ironie ! C'était la première fois que je le faisais et c'était très amusant. Surtout en voyant la tête de l'intéressée !

Rosalie était à quelques mètres de moi, adossée à un grand sapin. La ramure de l'arbre la protégeait de l'averse. Je décidais d'enterrer la hache de guerre pour lui laisser l'occasion de se présenter.

-Que veux-tu me dire ?

-Je voulais me présenter et te connaître un peu mieux. Enfin, si tu es d'accord.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Esmé m'a conseillée de discuter un peu avec toi et Emmett a l'air de t'apprécier… De plus, il sait se montrer très persuasif quand il veut !

-Donc, tu te sens obligée…

-Non ! Pas du tout ! Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose par obligation… Enfin presque.

Pour le coup, je ne m'attendais pas à ce revirement. Rosalie était la dernière personne avec qui je pensais me lier d'amitié !

Je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. J'avais bien compris qu'elle n'était pas là juste pour mes beaux yeux. Je doutais qu'Emmett ait assez d'influence pour la faire changer d'avis. Esmé avait du la persuader de venir me parler. Pour alléger l'atmosphère, je me lançais.

-Très bien ! Si tu veux faire connaissance, raconte-moi ton histoire.

Je ne lui laissais pas vraiment le choix et me dirigeais vers elle.

Elle me raconta son conte de fée humain avec des étoiles dans les yeux. La fin était loin d'être heureuse et elle vivait mal son nouveau statut.

Malheureusement, je n'arrivais pas à la plaindre. Elle était le portait craché de mes bourreaux : Hautaine, jalouse, ambitieuse et imbue de sa personne…

Il y avait toutefois quelques différences. Elle semblait protectrice, ne tuait pas d'humains pour se nourrir et ne recherchait pas le pouvoir et la domination.

-Merci à toi de m'avoir raconté ton histoire. Je vais maintenant te raconter la mienne. Tu vas également te rendre compte qu'elle est loin d'être rose ! Personnellement, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant car je suis née comme ça ! J'ai été conçue par un vampire et une humaine.

Rien que cette révélation la fit sursauter. Je la vis ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais je levais la main et continuais mon récit.

Raconter ma vie me mettait toujours dans un sale état mais c'était également un exutoire. Une fois fini, elle se rapprocha rapidement de moi et sans attendre mon consentement, elle me serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir été si méchante avec toi ! Je me suis laissée emporter par ma jalousie.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Rosalie.

-Ne te méprends pas Bella, je n'éprouve aucune pitié à ton égard. Je me sens juste honteuse de mon comportement. Je ne veux pas ressembler aux monstres qui ont hanté ton enfance. Je veux te protéger, enfin si tu es d'accord.

-Tu sais, j'y arrive toute seule depuis un moment !

Elle parut déçue et attristée de ma réponse

-A défaut, m'autorises-tu à devenir ton amie ?

-Ça en fait beaucoup pour moi d'un coup ! J'ai vécu seule très longtemps.

- Laisse-moi t'apprendre à vivre en famille. Nous irons à ton rythme bien sûr, je ne veux pas te forcer.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Elle pouvait être si gentille.

-D'accord, je veux bien essayer mais ne fait pas comme Alice ! Ça ne me réussit pas du tout !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas du tout comme elle ! Que dirais-tu de rentrer à la villa ? Nous sommes trempées jusqu'aux os !

-Oui c'est une bonne idée !

Elle baissa ses mains de mes épaules et passa mon bras sous le sien. L'atmosphère était beaucoup plus légère et conviviale.

Nous ne nous pressâmes pas pour rentrer. J'étais trop heureuse de discuter avec une femme qui physiquement me rappelait Mary…

Je m'étais bien gardée de le dire à Rosalie. C'était un petit secret ! Tout comme elle d'ailleurs. Je savais qu'Esmé lui avait demandé de me parler. Il allait falloir attendre un peu avant que je sois convaincue du bien fondé de notre "amitié".

En arrivant près de la route menant à la villa, je perçus une odeur bien connue. Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille.

-Attends Rose. Il y a quelqu'un à la maison.

-Qui ? Je ne connais pas cette odeur.

-Moi je la connais par cœur ! Il s'agit de Jane, une des gardes Voluti. Elle est accompagnée de plusieurs vampires.

-Il faut vite rentrer !

-Si je rentre, vous allez mourir au même titre que moi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache que je suis là. Elle fait juste des recherches pour me retrouver.

-Qu'allons nous faire ?

-Attrape le cerf qui est là-bas et bois-le. Il faut que tu sentes le sang. Ensuite, tu vas rentrer en prétextant un retour de chasse.

-Si elle demande après toi …

-Vous ne m'avez jamais vue. Je n'ai laissé aucun vêtement dans ma chambre, tu peux même lui proposer de rentrer pour vérifier.

-Mais je porte ton odeur ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle te sente. Tu as le droit à de la tranquillité.

-Ne t'en fais pas Rose ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais un don. Tu vas le voir en action ! A tout à l'heure…

Je sautais rapidement dans les arbres pour me rapprocher de la villa sans laisser Rosalie répliquer. J'avais rendu mon cœur silencieux, enfin il l'était déjà presque.

Depuis que mon don avait évolué, mon corps avait changé également. Une fois bien protégée, je me chargeais de protéger les Cullen. J'étendis donc rapidement mon bouclier sur cette famille.

Cette immonde Jane ne pourra pas leur faire de mal.

Je fis signe à Rosalie et elle se mit à courir pour rejoindre son clan qui faisait face à la garce Volturi.

Par chance, ils venaient d'arriver et la conversation venait juste de débuter.

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'une fugitive. Elle est un peu plus grande que moi avec de longs cheveux bruns.

Rien qu'en entendant sa voix de crécelle, j'eus envie de la tuer.

Rose arriva au même moment. Elle regarda brièvement Carlisle et alla se nicher dans les bras de son mari.

-D'où viens-tu ? Cracha Jane.

-J'étais partie chasser. Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ?

Pour réponse, le monstre se servit de son don sur Rosalie. Juste quelques secondes pour montrer qui menait la conversation. Je ne pus malheureusement rien faire sinon ma couverture aurait volé en éclats. J'étais la seule à pouvoir résister au don de la teigne et elle le savait.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Je veux juste une réponse et une certitude. Avez-vous déjà vu une bâtarde du nom d'Isabella ?

Carlisle s'avança doucement pendant qu'Emmett et Esmé prenaient soin de Rosalie.

-Nous ne connaissons personne du nom d'Isabella. Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est une bâtarde ?

-Elle n'est pas de sang pur ! Elle est mi-humaine, mi-vampire. Elle s'est échappée de Volterra et des informateurs ont dit l'avoir vue à la frontière canadienne.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était possible…. Une enfant née d'une relation entre humain et vampire …

-Je te stoppe tout de suite Carlisle ! Aro a interdit les relations entre les deux races ! Les enfants en découlant sont des abominations. Ils sont capables de nous détruire ! Elle a déjà tué par le passé et c'est pour cela que nous la cherchons. Elle mérite une punition à la hauteur de ses actes.

Je fus surprise d'entendre qu'ils avaient même inventé une histoire pour justifier de mon arrestation.

-Je pense que nous aurions été au courant si une hybride était venue sur notre territoire. Avez-vous son odeur ?

Jane tendit un linge à Carlisle et je sentis mon odeur jusqu'à mon poste d'observation. Je n'en revenais pas, ils avaient même pris mon odeur pour me traquer. Je devais avoir la certitude qu'ils n'avaient aucune piste. Il fallait qu'Edward vérifie.

**_Edward_**

J'espérais qu'il m'entende. Il ne bougeait pas et continuait à fixer Jane.

**_Edward si tu m'entends, passe ta main dans tes cheveux._**

Il le fit d'une manière lente, presque machinale.

**_Surtout ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sentiront pas mon odeur. Je l'ai camouflée._**

Il fallait qu'on trouve un moyen pour se comprendre.

**_Pour me dire oui, bouge un peu. Pour dire non, reste immobile. D'accord ?_**

Il serra le poing pour me répondre.

**_Pourrais-tu sonder l'esprit de Jane ?_**

Il relâcha son poing.

**_A-t-elle réellement une piste pour moi ?_**

J'attendis un long moment pour voir sa réponse mais rien ne vint. Ils n'avaient rien ! C'était du bluff !

**_Est-ce que Rosalie va bien ? Et toi ?_**

Il saisit son bracelet avec sa main gauche. J'étais rassurée.

**_Connaissant Jane, elle veut être sûre que vous ne m'hébergez pas. Propose-lui de vérifier la maison._**

Je vis Edward rejoindre rapidement son père.

-Tu devrais peut-être proposer à Jane de vérifier la maison, Papa. Pour être sûre …

-Tu as raison mon fils. C'est une bonne idée. Jane, veux-tu fouiller la maison ?

-Oui, c'est tout ce que je demande !

Sans attendre, elle franchit les portes de la villa à une vitesse folle. Les Cullen ne bougèrent pas et la laissèrent tout fouiller. Le restant de la garde continuait à observer les alentours et ne vit pas qu'Edward me cherchait du regard. Une fois qu'il me trouva, il ne me lâcha plus.

**_Merci pour ton aide Edward._**

Il me mima discrètement "de rien ma belle". Ses paroles me réchauffèrent le cœur.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle était rentrée, Jane ressortit de la maison. Elle faisait une tête abominable, comme à son habitude.

-Effectivement, il n'y a aucune trace de la bâtarde chez vous. Maintenant vous connaissez son odeur. Si vous la croisez, il faudra la capturer et nous prévenir.

-Bien sûr mais je ne pense pas que nous la verrons ici. Nous ne te retenons pas dans tes recherches. Passe mes amitiés à Aro.

-Je lui passerai le message dès que je le verrai. En avant vous autres, nous avons une bâtarde à retrouver !

Je détestais cette femelle ! Malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien lui faire ici sans causer des ennuis aux Cullen. Toute la famille rentra dans la villa sauf Edward.

Il regarda la trouvée dans laquelle s'était engouffrée Jane. Au bout d'un temps trop long à mon goût, il se retourna et me regarda en souriant.

**_Ils sont partis ?_**

-Oui ! On devrait être tranquille un moment.

Rapidement, il me rejoignit sur mon perchoir.

-Tu m'as manqué ma Belle !

**_Moi aussi !_**

-J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes plus.

**_J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir un peu._**

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment. Il s'était rapproché de moi et avait collé son corps au mien.

Une de ses mains tenait le tronc et me permettait d'avoir un dossier. L'autre tenait ma main. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité. Encore une nouvelle sensation.

-C'est étrange, ton cœur ne bat plus.

-Si mais je l'avais régulé pour que Jane ne l'entende pas.

Je me concentrais rapidement pour faire repartir mon cœur. Il reprit sa lente mélodie.

-J'adore entendre ton cœur battre ! Sa musique est tellement belle !

Je ne pouvais pas répondre à ça … Sa gentillesse me semblait irréelle.

-Tes rougeurs aussi sont adorables.

Alors là, non, je ne pouvais pas être d'accord ! Cette apparition n'était qu'un signe supplémentaire de ma différence. J'eus l'impression qu'il venait de livre mes pensées car il me regardait en secouant doucement la tête.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser que tu es différente. Tu es juste toi ! Ne te fustige pas !

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Depuis que je suis née, on me dit que je suis différente, que je suis une bâtarde… Entendre l'inverse est plaisant mais difficilement admissible ! Il me faudra du temps Edward. Je ne peux pas te dire mieux.

-Alors, je te le redirai autant de fois que nécessaire !

Il ponctua son affirmation d'une caresse sur la joue. Je commençais à y prendre goût. Tout à coup, Alice se matérialisa près de nous.

J'étais tellement concentrée sur mes nouvelles sensations que je ne l'avais pas entendue approcher.

-Allez les amoureux ! Vous n'allez pas rester là tous seuls ! Il y a un …

Non ! STOP… Quoi amoureux ? Pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Je n'étais pas amoureuse ! En plus ma dernière leçon n'avait servi à rien ! Elle continuait à sauter partout et à parler trop vite.

-Pourquoi je n'entendais plus Alice ? Me demanda Edward.

-Normalement, tu n'entends plus rien à part moi.

-Oui c'est vrai ! Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question ma Belle.

-J'ai étendu mon bouclier sur nous. Personne ne pourra nous parler ou nous approcher tant que nous souhaitons rester tranquilles !

-C'est bien pratique ça ! C'est très agréable de ne plus entendre ce brouhaha permanent.

-Tu entends toujours toutes les pensées ?

-Oui, sauf les tiennes. Tu es la seule à les maîtriser.

Alice continuait à s'agiter à l'extérieur de notre bulle et venait de comprendre qu'elle avait été exclue. Elle voulut s'avancer et se retrouva bloquée par mon bouclier. Elle paraissait plus énervée que stupéfaite.

-Elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on ne fasse pas ce qu'elle dit, tu es la première qui ne cède pas et ça, ça l'énerve au plus au point.

-Alors je vais continuer ! Peut-être qu'elle finira par comprendre qu'elle ne peut pas choisir pour les autres. On m'a contraint pendant des années, alors maintenant personne ne choisira pour moi ! Le jour où elle me comprendra, je la laisserai approcher.

-Tu es diabolique Bella !

Alice disparut rapidement avec un petit sourire malsain. Je pus donc retirer notre protection. Soudain, Edward m'engloba dans ses bras.

-Attention Bella nous allons être un peu bousculés.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'arbre s'effondra. J'oubliai un instant sa nature et nous enfermait de nouveau sous mon bouclier. Nous cessâmes notre chute instantanément. Ma bulle nous permettait de rester à 15 mètres du sol. Encore une nouveauté !

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça Bella.

-Moi non plus Edward !

Ensuite, j'entendis Emmett rire et Alice râler.

-Non Bella ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Veux-tu bien libérer mon frère ? Il y a un orage qui arrive…

-Pourquoi veut-elle que je te libère ? Elle a peur que tu prennes la foudre ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ma Bella ! Elle nous propose juste une partie de base-ball !

-Les vampires jouent au base-ball ?

-Bah oui ! Tu sais, c'est le sport préféré des américains !

Je me concentrais un peu plus sur notre bulle pour la faire descendre doucement. Un fois arrivés près du sol, je la laissais éclater. Emmett était plié en deux devant la scène.

-Bella, t'es trop balèze ! T'as réussi à clouer le bec au lutin ! Tu veux venir jouer avec nous ?

-Je ne connais pas ce jeu. Je pense que je devrais vous regarder.

-D'accord, par contre tu joueras la prochaine fois !

Nous nous dirigions doucement vers la villa pour rejoindre toute la famille.

-Tu veux bien arbitrer avec moi ? Me demanda Esmé en s'approchant de moi.

-Je ne connais pas les règles mais je veux bien rester avec toi !

Elle semblait heureuse de ma présence. Je m'attendais presque à les voir partir en voiture mais ils se dirigeaient tous vers la rivière.

-Nous rejoignons notre terrain par la forêt. Une petite marche nous fera du bien !

Elle me tendit une casquette aux couleurs des Cullen. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquais qu'ils étaient tous habillés de la même manière.

-C'est la tenue officielle du base-ball que tu vois là.

Edward me lâcha la main et me sourit.

-Je te laisse avec ma mère si ça ne t'embête pas. J'ai un pari à tenir avec Emmett !

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! On se retrouve sur place.

Il effleura ma joue de ses lèvres et partir rejoindre Emmett qui lui faisait des grimaces de l'autre côté de la rivière. Je me retournai ensuite vers Esmé pour poursuivre notre discussion.

-Un pari ?

-Oui, ils en font régulièrement ! C'est une de leur activité favorite ! Aujourd'hui, le but est de vaincre l'autre à la course.

-Et ils y gagnent quoi ?

-Rien ou peut-être un petit regain d'orgueil masculin.

Nous nous dirigeâmes à notre tour vers la rivière. Le terrain se trouvait à une centaine de kilomètres, au cœur de la forêt et au pied d'une grande falaise.

Esmé m'avait rapidement expliqué les règles afin que je ne sois pas perdue. Edward avait gagné à la course contre Emmett et il était donc le premier à pouvoir frapper la balle.

Alice, quant à elle, lançait pour le premier tour. Nous nous installâmes contre un rocher avec Esmé pour regarder le jeu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend maintenant ?

-Que l'orage débute !

Je ne voyais pas quel pouvait être le lien entre l'orage et une partie de base-ball. En levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu (oui c'est une chose exceptionnelle près de Forks), je vis un énorme nuage noir arriver vers nous. Le vent s'était levé et une tempête faisait rage. Le terrain de jeu s'obscurcit très rapidement et tous les animaux s'étaient tus.

Aussi vite qu'elle avait débutée, la tempête s'arrêta. L'air devint lourd et une odeur de terre mouillée satura l'atmosphère. Il devait pleuvoir au loin.

Je vis ensuite Alice lever sa main vers le ciel. Elle resta comme ça un petit moment telle une statue. L'ambiance était électrique et propice au jeu. Soudain elle sourit et un immense éclair zébra le ciel.

Sans un mot pour prévenir du début du jeu, Alice lança la balle vers Edward. Il frappa le boulet de canon avec force et un craquement sinistre se fit entendre.

-Comprends-tu pourquoi nous attendons l'orage pour jouer ?

-Oui je viens de saisir !

L'orage dura une bonne heure et pendant toute la partie les deux équipes se suivaient au score.

Ils utilisaient plusieurs stratégies et Esmé me les nommaient au fur et à mesure. J'entendis des mots tels que "Balle Cassante", "Balle Courbe", "Balle Glissante", "Strike" et "Home Run". L'orage se termina doucement et Alice se figea en annonçant "Time" pour signaler la fin du match.

Tous vinrent nous rejoindre en rigolant.

-Alors Bella-Rookie*, comment as-tu trouvé le jeu ? Demanda Emmett.

-Très intéressant, surtout quand tu te prélassais dans la boue !

-Eh ! Même pas drôle ! T'as pas le droit de te moquer !

-Oh, mon Monkyman ! Ne boude pas, tu sais bien que c'est drôle ! Dit Rosalie en riant.

-Moui, c'est vrai… mais quand même !

-En plus, on dit toujours "qui aime bien, châtie bien" ! Ajouta Alice.

Chose extraordinaire, elle resta calme. Nous avions fait un grand pas ! A bien y réfléchir, c'est vrai que je commençais à apprécier cette famille. Alice s'approcha doucement de moi en me tendant une batte.

-Juste pour faire un essai, si tu veux. Il y a encore un peu de tonnerre.

-Je vais être gentille avec toi pour la première fois.

Je me plaçais rapidement comme l'avait fait Edward plus tôt et attendis la balle d'Alice. Elle me lança une balle simple que j'expédiais en limite du terrain dans un vacarme assourdissant. Edward se matérialisa près de moi.

-Bravo Bella ! C'était un très beau lancé ! Rappelle-moi d'être dans ton équipe la prochaine fois !

**_Promis, je joue avec toi la prochaine fois !_**

-Il est temps de rentrer. Annonça Carlisle.

Chaque couple repartit vers Forks. Esmé vint me caresser la joue et partir rejoindre son époux. Sans un mot, Edward vint me tenir la main telle une invitation à la course.

-Ça te tente ?

**_Oui avec plaisir !_**

Au début de notre périple, nous nous contentions de marcher pour profiter à nouveau d'un moment d'intimité.

Je prenais goût à tout ça et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'entrevoyais un avenir empli de joie.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis un fumet plus agréable. Je regardai directement Edward.

**_Pumas …_**

-Oui… Il y en a au moins deux. Ça te dit de chasser ?

**_Oui !_**

J'avais déjà lâché sa main pour fondre sur ma proie, c'était une femelle. Je laissai le mâle à mon compagnon.

*Rookie = Joueur débutant au baseball

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

Reviews please ! A bientôt pour la suite.


	12. Chapter 12 - Routine

Bonjour à tous,

Voici un autre chapitre juste pour vous ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira J. En attendant, voici les réponses aux questions posées.

**Kyssou**** : **Ah Jane … Il va peut-être lui arriver des malheurs à celle-là … Par contre, pour les détails, il va falloir attendre encore un peu ! Avant, Bella à d'autres choses à découvrir.

**tia 63**** : **Pas sûre que son don s'arrête d'évoluer ! Tant que Bella évolue, son don changera … à savoir vers quoi maintenant …

Merci également à **Nedwige Stew**et **Roseblanche**. Vos reviews donnent envie de continuer cette belle aventure.

Un grand merci à ma chère Bêta pour son aide précieuse.

Place à la lecture maintenant.

Bizoo

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

Chap.12 : Routine

Après notre chasse improvisée, nous étions rentrés main dans la main. Ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte dorée. Ça le rendait encore plus beau.

Mes pensées me surprenaient, mes réactions étaient nouvelles et si étranges.

-Pourquoi rougis-tu Bella ?

-Euh… pour rien !

-N'aie pas peur, tu peux tout me dire.

-Tu vas te moquer de moi…

-Ah non, pas du tout. Je te promets de ne pas rire !

**_J'étais en train de me dire que tes yeux étaient beaux !_**

-Merci pour ce compliment ma Belle ! Me dit-il en souriant. Les tiens sont magnifiques également. Ils sont striés d'or.

**_Merci._**

Je sentis mes joues rougir à nouveau, ça devenait une habitude qui ne me plaisait pas du tout !

-Par contre, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Laquelle ?

-Pourquoi rougis-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'attarder sur mes sentiments ou sur les personnes qui m'entourent. En fait, je n'ai jamais réellement eu de vie sociale.

-Quels sont tes sentiments maintenant ?

-Je me prends à avoir confiance et j'ai peur.

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-De tout ! De vous perdre, de vous faire souffrir, de vous voir souffrir par ma faute …

-Tu ne nous perdras jamais Bella ! Pour nous, tu fais partie de la famille et ne t'inquiète pas, nous savons nous défendre depuis longtemps.

-Tu ne connais pas les Volturi ! Ils ont beaucoup de … comment dire … talents dans leurs rangs. Ils m'ont fait souffrir pendant des années. Je sais que quoi ils sont capables…

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma tirade et me serra dans ses bras.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis ma Bella, profite de pouvoir découvrir la vie. On avisera en temps voulu pour les Volturi.

Je savourais son contact sans mot dire, le joue posée sur son torse.

-Ça aussi c'est nouveau pour moi ! Tu es le premier homme qui me cajole ! Je ressens plein de nouvelles choses et ça m'effraie.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ?

-Non surtout pas ! J'adore quand tu me tiens dans tes bras. Il faut juste que je m'habitue et que j'arrive à mettre un nom sur ce que je ressens.

-D'accord, alors je ne change rien. Viens, il est temps de rentrer.

Nous arrivâmes près de la villa à la nuit tombée. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées et Alice nous attendait sur le perron.

-Vous en avez mis du temps pour rentrer !

-On ne te doit aucun compte Alice. Répliqua Edward.

-Oui je sais cher Frère, mais je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'on vous attendait pour une réunion familiale.

-D'accord, nous arrivons !

Alice disparut rapidement après avoir fait un petit sourire.

-Une réunion familiale ?

-Oui, tu vas voir c'est intéressant.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que le terme intéressant soit justifié mais bon… allons-y !

Tous étaient déjà installés autour de la grande table. Ils nous attendaient. Je pris place à côté d'Esmé et Edward s'installa près de Carlisle.

C'était impressionnant de se retrouver là, assise à cette table. Chacun me regardait en souriant. Carlisle posa sa main sur la mienne pour attirer mon attention et s'adressa à toute la tablée.

-Avant de débuter, je voudrais expliquer à Bella ce que nous faisons ici. Tout le monde est d'accord sur le principe ?

Un hochement de tête général lui répondit immédiatement.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit et comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, nous sommes une famille à part entière. Il y a toutefois quelques points qui divergent d'une famille humaine. Chacun peut mener sa propre vie et faire ses propres choix.

J'avais effectivement vu qu'ils fonctionnaient comme les familles que j'avais pu apercevoir lors de mon voyage initial.

-Je représente le patriarche aux yeux des humains et le chef de clan aux yeux des vampires. Mon seul et unique but est que nous puissions vivre ensemble et en harmonie sans tuer d'humains.

Notre règle principale est de ne pas agrandir notre clan malgré ce que certains pensent. Plus notre famille est grande, plus l'histoire est difficile à faire accepter aux humains. Nous voulons juste vivre en paix.

Son discours était captivant. Je voyais parfaitement quel était son but. Par contre, j'avais du mal à comprendre où il voulait aller. Était-il en train de me demander de partir ?

-Moi aussi je souhaiterais pouvoir vivre en paix, mais je ne pense pas qu'Aro me laisse tranquille. Je lui appartiens, je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Il ne se lassera jamais et me recherchera indéfiniment. J'ai cru que ma vie finirait lorsque mon cœur cesserait de battre, mais il semblerait que je sois immortelle comme vous !

-Nous en avons parlé ensemble, intervint Esmé, et nous sommes d'accord avec ta théorie. Tu es immortelle et je pense que tu es en train de devenir vampire à part entière.

-Si Aro vient à l'apprendre, il voudra me récupérer encore plus ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me retrouve et pour ça, il me faut rester en mouvement. Je vous mets tous en danger en restant ici.

Cette conversation avait remis sur le devant de la scène ma plus grande crainte. J'avais réussi à oublier pour un temps, mais je devais arrêter de me voiler la face et laisser cette famille tranquille. Peut-être était-ce le sens caché des paroles de Carlisle.

Jasper dût sentir ma peur car il se leva et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Partir de changera rien. Murmura-t-il près de mon oreille. Jane étant passée il y a peu, nous sommes tranquilles pour un moment.

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec Jasper. Tu es en sécurité avec nous. Ajouta Carlisle. En plus, tu peux te protéger si besoin.

-Mais je ne peux vous protéger sans me dévoiler.

-Il n'en est pas question. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous sommes à même de nous protéger.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, ils ne sont pas près de te trouver ! Dit Emmett en rigolant.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Parce que ton odeur a changé !

-Ce n'est pas possible !

-Si ça l'est, me confirma Carlisle. Tu es en train de devenir vampire à part entière, ton don évolue vers sa forme définitive et ton odeur devient un appât. Tu as même changé physiquement.

Je restais ébahie par cette révélation ! Il faudrait que je prenne le temps de me regarder pour vérifier.

Chacun me laissa digérer cette information. Jasper retourna à sa place et Carlisle continua à me tenir la main. Au bout d'un moment la scène s'anima et Carlisle se mit à parler.

-Nous souhaitons te proposer quelque chose Bella. Après en avoir parlé tous ensemble, nous voulons que tu deviennes un membre de notre famille.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça et je continuais à fixer Carlisle sans montrer la moindre émotion.

-Nous ne t'obligeons à rien, c'est juste une proposition.

-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas que le clan s'agrandisse encore.

-C'est différent ! Nous ne voulons plus créer d'autres vampires !

-Ce n'est pas que je refuse, mais ils vont découvrir que je suis là et vous aurez des problèmes.

-Ne serais-tu pas en train de chercher des excuses ? Nous ne voulons pas te forcer !

Jasper se leva à nouveau pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Il revint avec un bloc, un stylo et un appareil photo.

-Veux-tu faire partie de notre famille Bella ? Demanda gravement Carlisle.

Un silence lourd de sens planait dans la pièce, chacun me regardait.

**_Edward, tu le veux aussi ?_**

Il reprit la même posture que lors de la visite de Jane et passa la main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il acquiesçait …

-Oui, je veux bien faire partie de votre famille.

-Nous avons vérifié, continua Carlisle, et tu n'as aucune existence administrative. Les Volturi n'ont pas fait le nécessaire quand ils t'ont trouvée.

-Je me doutais que je n'existais pas réellement ! Je n'ai rien découvert me concernant en plus de cent ans.

-Nous pouvons donc te créer une vie, ta vie !

Leur idée m'effrayait autant qu'elle me plaisait !

-Comment pouvez-vous m'offrir ma vie ? Je n'ai pas de parents, pas de patrimoine et même pas de nom ! Le nom de famille que j'utilise actuellement, Mary, correspond juste au prénom de ma nourrice !

-Nous avons la possibilité de créer tout ça pour toi ! Me répondit Jasper.

-Nous avons les connaissances et les contacts nécessaires. Renchérit Edward.

Je voyais le bout du tunnel arriver, mais j'avais du mal à y croire.

-Bella, nous allons te créer ton passé, ton histoire.

-On peut faire tout ça ?

-Bien sûr ! L'informatique va nous y aider et pour ce qui est de ton identité Jasper a un contact.

-Alors, allons-y !

Tout le monde se mit à sauter, crier et taper dans les mains. Une famille de sept personnes faisant comme Alice, c'est flippant !

Alice continua ses sauts pendant un bon moment en poussant des petits cris stridents et surtout très énervants. _(N/A : pfff… c'est vrai qu'elle est soûlante cette Alice…)_

Personne ne semblait prêter attention à ses babillages. Ils étaient tous émus. Edward s'approcha rapidement de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front et resta ainsi un bon moment.

Un raclement de gorge me fit sortir de ma bulle. Tout le monde était retourné à sa place et Emmett rigolait doucement en nous regardant d'un air pervers. Je me rassis rapidement. Edward, lui, resta debout derrière moi comme pour me soutenir.

Carlisle continua à m'expliquer ce qui allait être fait afin d'avoir mon identité et mon histoire. L'avantage d'être quasiment vampire, c'est que je n'aurais pas à répéter mille fois mon histoire pour la retenir.

J'étais donc, à partir de cet instant, Isabel Mary Swan, fille de Charles et Renée Swan. Née le 13 Septembre 1992 à Southampton. J'allais bientôt avoir 17 ans. Nous étions anglais de pure souche. Mon père avait fait son internat de médecin avec Carlisle à l'Université de Londres. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis et avaient gardé de bons contacts malgré la distance.

Mes parents avaient péri quelques semaines auparavant dans un accident de bateau. Ils s'étaient abîmés en mer durant leur anniversaire de mariage. Me retrouvant orpheline et sans aucune famille, Carlisle avait proposé de me recueillir.

Officiellement, j'étais donc une amie de la famille sous tutelle des Cullen jusqu'à ma majorité.

Carlisle et Esmé avaient préparé le terrain en annonçant leur départ vers l'Angleterre pour des funérailles. Il semblait donc tout à fait normal aux habitants de Forks que le meilleur médecin du bourg s'absente avec son épouse pour 2 semaines et reviennent avec une pauvre petite orpheline.

Une fois l'histoire finalisée, chacun partit dans son coin pour créer ma vie. Jasper appela un certain Jenks pour obtenir des papiers à mon nom ainsi qu'un certificat de naissance, le certificat de décès de mes parents et le titre de propriété de leur petite maison en banlieue de Southampton.

Rosalie et Emmett s'installèrent devant un ordinateur pour créer ma nouvelle identité au sein des différentes administrations.

J'eus rapidement un numéro de sécurité sociale et même un compte bancaire anglais. Alice poussa même jusqu'à apposer un tampon sur le passeport ! Celui-ci prouvait mon voyage vers les États-Unis, tout comme celui de mes tuteurs légaux.

J'avais également un dossier scolaire prouvant que j'étais une bonne élève. Carlisle m'avait d'ailleurs rassurée à ce sujet.

-Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras même découvrir ce qu'est la scolarité !

Après nos deux semaines de "voyage", Carlisle transféra mon compte vers une banque américaine. Il avait aussi vendu la maison de mes parents. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il tenait à ce que j'ai de l'argent et je lui avais posé la question.

-Je fais ça pour que tu sois autonome si tu le souhaites. Tu ne dépendras plus de personne.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu d'être autonome alors que tu voulais que j'intègre ta famille ?

Je sentais ma crainte d'abandon revenir au grand galop.

-Tu te méprends sur mes intentions. Je ne te demande pas de partir, je te propose juste l'indépendance. Si tu veux t'offrir quelque chose sans dépendre de nous. Je ne fais pas ça non plus à cause de l'argent, car nous sommes loin d'en manquer.

A ce moment là, je me rendis compte qu'il me laissait le choix. Si je voulais, je pouvais partir et reprendre ma vie de solitaire. Il m'offrait une porte de sortie au cas où !

Je pris quelques instants pour réfléchir à tout ça et m'aperçus que je ne voulais pas partir, m'éloigner d'eux devenait douloureux. Ils m'avaient offert ce que je n'avais jamais eu, une famille.

Sans un mot de plus, je me jetais dans les bras de Carlisle pour le remercier et il me rendit mon étreinte, tel un père fier de son enfant. Puis je fis de même avec Esmé qui murmura "Bienvenue chez toi" en caressant mes cheveux.

Chaque enfant me félicita. Rosalie me proposa d'aller chercher une voiture pour moi. Je dus lui expliquer que je ne savais absolument pas conduire. Alice me demanda d'aller avec elle faire du shopping pour me faire une garde robe digne de ce nom.

Emmett était déjà en train de parier sur mon futur immédiat et Jasper me soutenait en se moquant gentiment d'Alice.

Edward me fixait intensément avant de partir vers sa chambre.

**_Edward_**

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pars pas !

**_Nous pourrions discuter tous les deux ?_**

Pour réponse, il se retourna et me gratifia d'un magnifique sourire en coin.

-Il est temps de reprendre nos activités humaines. Intervint Carlisle.

Tous partirent à vitesse vampirique, sauf Esmé qui vint doucement à mes côtés. Elle dut voir mon interrogation car elle m'éclaira rapidement.

-Nous sommes lundi Bella. Carlisle reprend aujourd'hui son poste à l'hôpital et les enfants retournent au lycée. Nous allons donc passer la journée entre filles ! Que voudrais-tu faire de beau ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée !

-Que dirais-tu d'aménager ta chambre à ton goût ?

-Elle est belle cette chambre, je trouve !

-Oui je me doute, mais on peut la personnaliser en fonction de tes goûts ! Viens je vais te montrer.

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

Alors ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ? Hé hé ! Reviews please !


	13. Chapter 13 - Installation

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je profite de ce dimanche ensoleillé mais froid pour vous livrer un nouveau chapitre._

_Bienvenue à __**Lilikellan **__sur cette fiction et merci pour ta review !_

_Merci également à __**Kyssou **__et __**Camelia Bella**__ pour les petits mots. _

_Comme toujours un grand merci à __**acheroniastyx**__ pour son aide et ses commentaires inspirés J !_

_Bizoo_

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

Chap.13 : Installation

Nous arrivâmes dans son atelier de décoration. Les murs étaient clairs et de grandes lampes étaient allumées. Elles permettaient d'avoir un rendu "lumière du jour" d'après Esmé.

Il y avait de grandes tables de travail recouvertes de tissus, de revêtements muraux, de revêtements de sol, de tentures et de palettes de couleurs.

Sur un pan de mur, il y avait des rayonnages remplis de rouleaux de tissus. Juste à côté, il y avait une énorme machine à coudre.

De l'autre côté, il y avait des étagères emplies de livres, revues et magazines ainsi qu'un ordinateur.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'adore décorer les intérieurs. A l'origine, ta chambre était une pièce pour les amis de passage. Je l'avais donc décorée avec neutralité pour plaire au plus grand nombre. Maintenant que c'est la tienne, nous allons y mettre tes préférences l'aménager à ton goût.

-Je te remercie beaucoup Esmé, mais je ne sais pas réellement ce que j'aime et où vont pouvoir loger les amis de passage si je prends cette chambre ?

-Nous allons réfléchir à tout ça ensembles et pour les personnes de passage, nous pourrons aménager le grenier pour eux. Si tu veux, tu pourras même m'aider !

-Oui bien sûr et si je change d'avis sur la décoration dans quelques temps ?

-Alors nous recommencerons ! Nous avons le temps !

-C'est gentil de ta part ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ça !

-C'est normal et tu n'as pas à me remercier, ta présence m'est précieuse. Tu m'es précieuse.

Elle semblait émue. Je m'approchais d'elle pour lui montrer toute mon affection. Elle me rendit rapidement mon étreinte avant de me regarder avec un grand sourire.

-Bon, allez ! Trêve de bavardage ! Allons chercher comment habiller ton chez toi !

Nous nous installâmes sur l'un des grands canapés occupant le centre de la pièce.

-Pour que ça soit plus simple, on va faire pièce par pièce. Je vais tout noter, puis faire une ébauche et nous ferons les travaux par la suite. Il me semble que les meubles te plaisent alors que dirais-tu de les garder ?

-C'est une bonne idée. J'aime beaucoup les meubles présents.

-D'accord ! Alors concentrons-nous sur le sol du salon et de l'entrée. Je vais te nommer des matières, à toi de choisir ce qui te plait !

Je trouvais que sa manière de faire était une bonne idée. Elle saisit son carnet et débuta la présentation des matériaux.

-Métal… Pierre… Carrelage… Jonc tressé… Lino…

A chaque proposition, je secouais la tête. Je voulais quelque chose de chaleureux.

-Et que penses-tu du bois ?

-Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée ! C'est chaleureux à souhait !

-Quelle essence préfères-tu ?

Elle m'apporta des planches remplies d'échantillons. Il y avait beaucoup de choix mais je m'arrêtais sur le teck.

Pour les murs, nous avions choisis une peinture taupe assez claire. Esmé me conseilla de faire des rappels dans la décoration. Elle me montra des tentures beiges avec des stries taupe et chocolat.

-Nous allons habiller les coussins et les fenêtres de ce tissu. On va laisser les murs vierges et tu y mettras ce que tu veux quand tu le voudras.

Notre journée passa rapidement. Pour chaque pièce, nous avions choisi les teintes pour le sol et les murs.

D'après ce qu'Esmé m'avait dit, ma salle de bain était digne d'un hammam marocain. Au sol, il allait y avoir une mosaïque dans les tons chocolat, beige et doré. Au mur, nous allions poser un tadelakt ocre. La douche, quant à elle, allait être dans une alcôve faite de mosaïque dorée.

Esmé me proposa aussi de conserver la baignoire balnéo.

Aux murs, on trouvera également des appliques en fer forgé qui diffusaient une lumière chaude et tamisée dans la pièce.

Pour la chambre et le dressing, elle m'avait conseillé un parquet en érable américain, une essence très claire. Pour contraster, les murs seraient peints dans la même teinte que mes yeux … Chocolat.

Nous venions de finir les croquis quand les "enfants" rentrèrent du lycée. Chaque couple partit s'enfermer dans leur chambre et Edward vint le rejoindre.

**_Tu m'as manqué !_**

Pour réponse, il s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser léger sur son front.

-Si tu veux bien Bella, nous continuerons demain car j'ai un projet à finir pour un client.

Esmé vantait d'une manière très courtoise me rendre disponible pour son fils. Elle était vraiment attentionnée.

-On va se promener un peu ? Je voudrais que tu me racontes ta journée.

**_Oui avec plaisir._**

Main dans la main, nous sortîmes de la villa pour franchir la rivière.

-Je voudrais te montrer mon jardin secret.

-Je te suis.

Au bout de quelques minutes de course, nous avions débouché dans une clairière parfaitement circulaire.

-C'est magnifique !

-Oui ! C'est pour ça que je voulais t'emmener. C'est un endroit que j'affectionne tout particulièrement et où je suis au calme.

Nous nous assîmes à même le sol. Nous étions entourés par des fleurs sauvages et le soleil nous faisait l'honneur de sa présence.

Edward scintillait de mille feux. Il était beau. Il vint prendre ma main et je me rendis compte que je brillais autant que lui.

Je fus surprise car dans mes souvenirs je ne réagissais pas autant au soleil. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à ça et m'interpella.

-Bella ?

-Oui Edward, lui répondis-je en sursautant.

-Tu ne veux plus parler ?

-Si mais j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Alors… Raconte-moi ta journée.

Je lui narrais en détail le travail que nous avions fait avec Esmé.

-Tu as de bons goûts ! Je suis sûr que ta chambre sera parfaite !

-J'espère juste qu'elle sera belle ! Je te ferai visiter dès qu'on aura terminé !

-Avec grand plaisir ma Bella !

J'adorais quand il m'appelait comme ça, je me sentais importante.

-A ton tour, raconte-moi ta journée !

Il me détailla le lycée, les étudiants, les professeurs et les cours. Le tout semblait intéressant. Ils avaient la chance de pouvoir sortir et se mêler aux humains.

Moi je ne pouvais pas… Et si on venait à me reconnaître ? Il vît ma tristesse rapidement.

-Que se passe-t-il ma belle ?

-Je suis en train de me rendre compte que je suis passée à côté de beaucoup de choses. Je vous envie !

-Tu voudrais venir avec nous ?

-Malheureusement, je ne peux pas ! Ils pourraient me retrouver, vous faire du mal. Et sans parler de ça, je n'ai aucune connaissance.

-Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux ! Et une fois que tout sera réglé, tu pourras nous rejoindre.

-Ton idée est tentante !

-On en reparlera demain si tu veux ! Il est temps de rentrer.

Il faisait nuit noire, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. En arrivant à la maison, je me rendis compte qu'il était presque cinq heures du matin. Il nous restait peu de temps avant qu'ils repartent à l'école.

Nous avions rejoint le restant de la famille dans le salon. Tous regardaient les informations et commentaient les nouvelles. L'atmosphère était légère et agréable.

Edward s'assit et m'attira sur ses genoux, ce qui nous valut une blague de la part d'Emmett. Rosalie s'empressa de lui mettre une claque pour le réprimander.

Je pouffais doucement en me cachant dans le cou d'Edward.

-Eh ! C'est pas marrant de se moquer ! Ronchonna Emmett.

-C'est toi qui l'a cherché ! Rigola Edward.

-Je me vengerais ! Gronda l'ours de la famille.

Il n'arriva cependant pas à garder son calme bien longtemps et partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

Un peu plus tard, chacun partit se préparer pour le départ et j'accompagnai Edward dans sa chambre. Il alla se doucher et me laissa découvrir son univers.

Dans son salon, il y avait une énorme bibliothèque emplie d'ouvrages qui semblaient originaux, de disques et de CD. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts ! C'était impressionnant.

Au milieu de la pièce trônait deux grands canapés en cuir noir. Ils faisaient face à une belle cheminée à l'âtre surmontée d'un gigantesque écran télé.

Je m'assis doucement sur un des sofas et soudain une douce musique se fit entendre. En me retournant, je vis qu'Edward se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il tenait la télécommande de sa chaine hifi.

Ce fut la première fois que je voyais un homme torse nu et je rougis instantanément.

-Je te mets un peu de musique, c'est mieux pour attendre.

J'étais tellement troublée que je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre. S'il vit mon malaise, il n'en fit rien et retourna vers sa salle de bain. J'essayai tant bien que mal de retrouver mon calme en me concentrant sur la musique.

A ce que je pouvais entendre, il s'agissait d'une symphonie de Beethoven. La septième pour être exacte. J'avais déjà entendu ce mouvement mais maintenant, je pouvais réellement y prêter attention et s'était magnifique.

Je me laissai bercer par cette musique et n'entendis pas Edward revenir. Il se tenait de l'autre côté du canapé et avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules. Il me massait doucement, que c'était agréable !

Il était vraiment tendre avec moi et je me sentais bien et légère. Sans le vouloir, un soupir de contentement sortir de ma bouche.

-Ça te plait ?

-Oui…

Il franchit rapidement la barrière du dossier. Je me retrouvais à nouveau sur ses genoux et il continua ses douces caresses sur mes épaules. J'étais parcourue de frissons et un feu inconnu prenait naissance dans mes entrailles…

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je me sentais possédée par un mal inconnu. Telle une marionnette, mon corps réagit tout seul. Ma conscience n'existait plus. Je me retournais brusquement pour lui faire face. Il ne sembla pas surpris pas mon audace mais je suspectais qu'il était animé des mêmes envies que moi.

Je posai une main timide sur son torse vêtu d'un T-shirt noir. J'étais novice dans les rapports humains et ne pus que le fixer en espérant qu'il prenne les devants.

Une de ses mains quitta mon épaule pour venir caresser ma joue.

-Tu es si belle…

Le temps semblait suspendu et je sentis sa main se diriger vers ma nuque. Quand je me rendis compte que son visage venait à la rencontre du mien, une boule prit naissance au fond de ma gorge et je devenais impatiente de la suite des événements.

-Ça fait longtemps que je t'attendais Bella.

Mon cœur chavira à ses paroles. Il continua à avancer doucement. Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau et le feu de mes entrailles reprit de plus belle…

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes quand un grand coup fut tapé à la porte.

-EDWARD ! MAGNES-TOI ! ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD !

Il émit un grondement à l'attention du trouble-fête et continua sa lente découverte de ma bouche. Ses lèvres étaient douces et s'activaient contre les miennes. Toute ma timidité s'était évaporée et je me collais rapidement à lui. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux pour le garder au plus près de moi.

C'était tellement agréable que je laissai un gémissement s'échapper et il fut suivi d'un grognement d'Edward. Mon intimité semblait en feu. Ses mains couraient dans mon dos déclenchant mes frissons.

-EDWARD ! TU VIENS … TOUT DE SUITE !

**_Je vais la tuer !_**

Alice était en train de pourrir le plus beau moment de ma vie. Nos lèvres se séparèrent à regret et en ouvrant les yeux, je rencontrai ceux d'Edward qui étaient noirs de désir.

-EDWARD

**_Je déteste ta sœur !_**

-Moi aussi !

Elle continua à tambouriner à la porte. Ma fureur réduit à néant mes envies. Je me levai d'un bond pour me diriger vers la porte que j'ouvris avec force.

-C'est quoi ton problème Alice ?

Elle recula légèrement face à ma fureur.

-Euh… On doit aller en cours.

-En quoi Edward est indispensable ?

-C'est lui qui nous emmène normalement.

-Tu as besoin d'un chauffeur ? Tu ne sais pas conduire ?

J'allais trop loin sans aucun doute mais son attitude m'horripilait au plus haut point. Edward arriva doucement et ferma la porte au nez de sa sœur. Il m'attira à lui et posa son front sur le mien.

-Belle répartie !

**_J'ai du mal avec les personnes qui veulent me diriger !_**

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle s'en remettra. Elle a tendance à croire qu'elle peut diriger tout et tout le monde comme elle le veut. Avec toi, elle va devoir apprendre à faire autrement.

Il n'était pas fâché contre moi, j'étais rassurée.

-Il faut que j'y aille… Je finis de bonne heure aujourd'hui. Je te rejoins au plus vite ma belle.

**_Passe une bonne journée alors._**

Il me sourit et après un doux baiser, il me prit la main et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Alice était toujours là les bras croisés et elle tapait du pied rageusement. Edward l'ignora royalement et emprunta l'escalier pour rejoindre les autres qui attendaient dans l'entrée.

-A ce soir ma Belle !

**_A ce soir mon Edward._**

Après une caresse sur la joue, il se retourna vers ses frères et sœurs. Carlisle était déjà parti et Esmé se posta à mes côtés. Emmett et Rosalie partirent en Jeep et Edward rejoignit la Volvo avec Jasper.

-Alice ! Tu viens ?

Elle était toujours en haut, j'en fus surprise. Elle arriva rapidement sans un regard et monta à l'arrière de la voiture.

Après un petit signe, les deux voitures prirent le chemin de l'Ecole.

-Je crois qu'elle boude. Tentai-je auprès d'Esmé.

-Oui tout à fait ! Mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Tout ne tourne pas uniquement autour d'elle et ça, elle a du mal. Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui passera !

-Habituellement, c'est elle qui gère tout ?

-Une bonne partie en tout cas ! Ses visions nous aident beaucoup sur tout, les visites, les attaques, le temps, la bourse et j'en passe. Elle choisit même les vêtements de ses frères et sœur.

-Non ?!

-Si, je t'assure ! La, elle râle car elle aurait voulu que votre rapprochement soit dû à son intervention et non à la vôtre ! D'ailleurs, je suis heureuse de voir que tu t'entendes bien avec Edward.

Je ne répondis rien à se dernière remarque. En fait, je ne savais que lui dire. Elle dut le sentir car elle changea vite de sujet.

-Profitons de notre journée pour avancer dans le réaménagement de ta chambre !

L'objectif du jour était de commander les matériaux. Vu que je ne voulais pas trop sortir, nous avons fait le plus gros des commandes via Internet. Pour les petits éléments de décoration, Esmé me proposa une promenade en ville.

-Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi à Port Angeles ?

-Je ne suis jamais montée en voiture.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais doucement pour que tu y habitues.

-Et si quelqu'un me reconnaît ?

-Ça n'arrivera pas ! Il n'y a pas de vampires résidant là-bas et les nomades ne vont pas dans les centres commerciaux. De plus, les Volturi te cherchent dans la nature et non en ville.

Je me sentais légèrement rassurée et je la suivis vers une Mercedes noire aux vitres teintées. Elle était plus petite que celle de Carlisle mais tout aussi belle ! Son intérieur était en cuir noir et très confortable.

Mon premier voyage en voiture ne fut pas vraiment agréable car je ne connaissais pas les sensations. On aurait dit que j'étais atteinte de nausée. Je m'étais toujours déplacée à pied et voyager assise n'était pas dans ma nature.

Esmé fut compréhensive et roula doucement pour que je me familiarise avec ce mode de transport. Une fois sur l'autoroute, elle accéléra et au lieu de faire attention à mes sensations, je me concentrais sur l'extérieur. Je voulais découvrir à quoi ressemblait le monde moderne. La vitesse était grisante et rapidement je retrouvais mon sourire.

Une fois arrivées dans le parking du centre commerciale, Esmé sortit de la voiture et vint de mon côté.

-Alors ? Ça t'a plu ?

-C'était étrange.

-Oui c'est vrai que les sensations sont différentes.

-Mais au final, je trouve ça grisant.

-La vitesse nous divertit, tu t'en rendras compte plus tard … Bon, on va se retrouver entourées pas beaucoup d'humains. Est-ce que tu arriveras à gérer ?

-Je pense que oui.

-Si ça ne va pas, dis-le moi et on repartira immédiatement.

-D'accord.

Pour le coup, j'avais peur. Je n'avais jamais réellement côtoyé les humains et j'étais effrayée par leurs réactions autant que par les miennes.

Une fois dans le centre commercial, Esmé nous dirigea vers un magasin de décoration. Il était assez grand et la vendeuse nous salua chaleureusement.

-Bonjour Madame Cullen, bonjour Mademoiselle !

-Bonjour Katty ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien et vous ? Nous avons reçu de nouveaux luminaires. Je viens de les mettre en place.

-Merci Katty, nous allons regarder ça de plus près.

La décoration orientale était située au fond du magasin. Les nouveautés dont nous avait parlé la vendeuse correspondaient exactement à nos attentes.

Une fois les lampes, supports et tapis réglés, nous avions repris le chemin du parking. Je commençais à avoir du mal à rester calme. Beaucoup trop de monde me regardait avec insistance.

-Esmé pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ?

-Parce que pour les humains, nous sommes magnifiques. Il va falloir t'habituer à ça. Les femmes nous regardent avec jalousie et les hommes espèrent nous mettre dans leur lit ! En temps normal, notre physique est un piège pour nos proies.

-Mais je ne veux pas manger !

-Oui je le sais mais pour eux, nous sommes des gravures de mode ! N'oublie pas que tout chez nous est fait pour attirer notre nourriture, si je puis dire !

Elle rit de bon cœur mais je n'arrivais pas à adhérer à son concept. Pourquoi les humains m'envieraient alors qu'une partie des vampires me considéraient comme une erreur de la nature ?

Nous reprîmes rapidement la route pour rentrer à Forks. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir me cacher des regards dans cette belle voiture aux vitres noires.

Esmé sembla comprendre mes craintes et accéléra pour que nous nous retrouvions vite hors de la ville. Une fois sur le chemin de la villa, je me sentis à nouveau en sécurité.

Nous déchargeâmes nos courses dans l'atelier d'Esmé.

-Edward devrait être là dans une bonne heure.

-La journée est passée très vite !

-Oui c'est souvent le cas, tu verras. Je te laisse seule, si ça ne t'embête pas. Il faut que je m'occupe un peu de la maison.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Non, ça va aller vite ! Tu peux aller lire ce que tu veux.

Je décidai donc de m'isoler un peu pour jouer du piano et pour évacuer mes nouvelles craintes. Je sélectionnais une partition dans le tas et m'assis face aux touches d'ivoire et d'ébène.

Il s'agissait d'une Sonate de Schubert assez compliquée à jouer mais libératrice à mes yeux. La musique fit son effet sur moi et j'oubliai tout. Je voguais dans un autre monde. J'étais bien.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, je sentis une main douce se poser sur ma nuque. Je continuais à jouer pour finir ma partition.

-C'est très beau et bien joué !

**_Merci Edward !_**

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et commença un léger massage. Je m'arrêtai rapidement pour savourer la sensation de ses mains sur le haut de mon dos.

-Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me concentrer.

Je sentais son sourire dans le ton de sa voix et décidai de rentrer dans son jeu.

-Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à retenir mon accès d'hilarité.

-En fait, je repensais à la dernière discussion que j'ai eue avec mon amie.

-Ah bon ?! Ton amie … Comme compagne ou juste copine ?

-Compagne.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais en couple.

D'une manière très subtile, il venait de m'annoncer qu'il nous considérait ensembles. Heureusement que je lui tournais le dos car je pouvais masquer mon sourire béat et mes rougissements stupides.

-Bah, tu sais c'est tout nouveau. Je t'avoue que j'ai même peur qu'elle me rejette.

-Elle serait vraiment bête de te rejeter. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

-Peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider ?

-A quoi dis-moi ?

-Que devrais-je faire pour qu'elle comprenne mes sentiments ?

-Continue à lui parler et lui montrer qu'elle ne craint rien. La rassurer en somme.

-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu as d'autres idées ?

-Lui faire des massages, ça la détendra.

-Comme celui-là ?

-Oui tout à fait !

-Encore autre chose ?

-Être patient avec elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle doit avoir peur de ressentir des sentiments inconnus et de nouvelles sensations déroutantes.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a peur ?

-Oui ! Elle est terrorisée par ce qu'il lui arrive. Il va falloir qu'elle apprenne.

-Alors on apprendra ensembles.

Sa dernière phrase résonnait à mon oreille telle une promesse rassurante. Ses mains descendirent pour se placer sous mes bras et il me souleva rapidement pour me retourner. Je ne pouvais plus cacher mon sourire maintenant et je n'avais plus envie à vrai dire !

Il me déposa doucement et attrapa mon visage pour m'obliger à le regarder. Ses yeux brillaient d'un nouvel éclat et sans attendre, il vint déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Il releva rapidement la tête et fixa intensément l'escalier.

-Ça te tente une ballade ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Notre tranquillité va prendre fin, les autres arrivent.

-Alors vite, sauvons-nous !

Il saisit mon bras et me fit basculer sur son dos.

-Accroches-toi !

Je serrais mes jambes autour de sa taille et posais mes mains sur son torse en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Il sentait vraiment bon !

Il fila rapidement par la fenêtre de sa chambre. J'aimais bien ce mode de transport ! Je me mis à rire de notre fugue. On aurait dit deux adolescents.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ma Bella ?

-Tu sais qu'on agit comme des enfants ?

-Oui et ça fait du bien !

En quelques minutes, nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu de notre clairière. Il me posa délicatement au sol et vint s'installer à mes côté. Sa jambe relevée me servit de dossier ce qui me permit d'être proche de lui.

Je m'étais saisie de son bras et m'amusai à tracer ses veines. Elles apparaissaient clairement au niveau du poignet et du coude. Il se statufia pour laisser le champ libre à mes découvertes anatomiques. Au bout d'un moment, il soupira et me regarda.

-Tu n'imagines pas les sensations que tu me procures.

**_Si j'en ai une petite idée._**

-Grâce à toi, je découvre une autre part de la vie.

**_Moi aussi. Tu es le premier qui me touche sans me vouloir du mal._**

Il se pencha doucement vers moi pour prendre possession de mes lèvres. Ce fût une averse qui nous interrompît. Nous avions pris le chemin du retour en riant comme des enfants, moi perchée sur son dos.

Les semaines suivantes se déroulèrent de la même façon. Je passais mes journées avec Esmé pour faire les travaux de ma chambre et entretenir la maison ainsi que ses extérieurs.

Le soir, je passai mon temps avec Edward. Nous apprenions à nous connaître et je me rendis compte que nous partagions beaucoup de point de vue. A bien y réfléchir, j'arrivai même à nommer mes sentiments. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward…

Je savais également qu'il m'appréciait mais de là à dire qu'il m'aimait, il y avait un gouffre.

Les travaux de ma chambre avançaient lentement car Esmé tenait à ce que les choses soient faites dans les règles de l'art. Même si nous avions la capacité d'aller vite, nous prenions le temps de faire.

Nous avions tout d'abord déplacé tous les meubles afin d'avoir champ libre puis ôté toute la moquette.

J'appréciais vraiment ces travaux car ils me donnaient un but : m'investir dans _ma_ maison, ma vie. J'avais réellement l'impression d'avoir fait un énorme bon en avant dans mon existence. J'avais une famille et surtout une mère adoptive formidable. Je possédais des ressources et surtout j'existais officiellement.

Je m'étais finalement adaptée à la vie à proximité des humains.

Les travaux se terminèrent avec l'arrivée de l'été et la fin de l'année scolaire pour les enfants Cullen. Carlisle m'avait proposé une partie d'échec un après midi pour discuter un peu avant le retour de la troupe.

-Comment vas-tu Bella ?

-Très bien Carlisle.

-Est-ce que tu te sens à l'aise ici ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, je tiens à te remercier pour ton accueil.

-Grâce à toi, ma famille est complète. De plus, tu combles mon fils et je t'en remercie.

Je rougis à l'allusion. Moi qui nous pensais discret, je me rendis compte que tout le monde était au courant. Vu que je restais silencieuse, il prit les devants et souffla un grand coup avant de prendre la parole.

-Bella, je voudrais te proposer quelque chose. Maintenant que tu es acclimatée à ta nouvelle vie et que les travaux de ta chambre sont terminés, tu dois t'ennuyer.

-Oui c'est vrai que je tourne un peu en rond. Mais que veux tu que je fasse ?

-Souhaiterais-tu aller au lycée avec les autres pour la terminale ?

Je fus surprise pas sa proposition. Moi qui vivais quasiment seule, j'allais devoir me confronter à huit cent jeunes bourrés d'hormones.

-Tu veux que j'aille dans un lieu rempli d'humains ?

-Ça te fait peur ?

-Pas réellement mais je crains que mes attitudes nous trahissent. Je n'ai jamais du faire attention à tout ça …

-Tu n'iras pas seule. Nous serons tous là pour te soutenir et te conseiller.

-Et si ça ne va pas ?

-Nous trouverons une excuse pour que tu n'y ailles plus.

J'étais partagée entre mon envie de découverte et ma crainte de l'inconnu.

-De plus, nous allons nous arranger pour que tu partages les mêmes cours qu'Edward.

-Je veux bien essayer alors.

-Bien, alors que dirais-tu si nous y allions tout de suite.

-Tu vas venir avec moi ?

-Bien sûr ! Tout père aime accompagner sa fille dans ses démarches et n'oublie pas que je suis ton tuteur légal aux yeux de la loi !

Je lui fis un grand sourire puis nous montâmes en voiture pour nous diriger vers le lycée de Forks.

Il était situé à la limite ouest de la ville et se distinguait de son environnement grâce aux briques rouges de sa façade. Les parkings étaient remplis de vieilles guimbardes qui mériteraient une retraite paisible dans une casse automobile. Ça me changeait fortement des voitures récentes et luxueuses des Cullen. Je repérai aisément la Volvo d'Edward et la Jeep d'Emmett.

Carlisle gara la Mercedes près du bâtiment administratif.

-Nous allons nous servir de notre histoire inventée lors de la création de ton identité. Tu t'en rappelles ?

-Oui, dans les moindres détails ! Mais si on me reconnaît ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward l'entendra et Alice le verra. Si ça arrive nous partirons immédiatement.

Je franchis les portes à la suite de Carlisle et le laissai exposer les faits à une secrétaire aux cheveux aussi rouge que les briques des murs.

Il se racla la gorge et la femme leva rapidement la tête. Elle bavait littéralement devant le Docteur Cullen. Je me cachai pour rire tellement la situation était cocasse ! Elle courtisait Carlisle d'une manière fort peu gracieuse.

-Bonjour Madame Cope.

-Bonjour Docteur… Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Son œillade était tout simplement grotesque.

-Je souhaite inscrire Mademoiselle Swan pour la rentrée. Puis-je voir Monsieur Greene ?

Elle sauta sur son téléphone pour prévenir le proviseur. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle raccrocha le combiné en relevant un visage écarlate vers Carlisle.

-Il va vous recevoir dans un instant. La petite peut s'asseoir ici pour vous attendre.

Il me semblait rêver … La petite … Est-ce que j'avais une tronche d'enfant ? Est-ce que j'étais naine ? Non mais n'importe quoi ! Je sentais une colère irraisonnée naître au fond de mon ventre. Ma réaction m'étonna mais Carlisle prit les devants et m'évita d'exploser inutilement. Il lui répondit d'un air outré assez comique.

-Non Madame Cope. Cette conversation la concerne, elle vient avec moi.

-Oh excusez-moi Docteur, je pensais que vous vouliez être seul avec Monsieur le Proviseur.

Son ton mielleux était à vomir ! Comment faisaient-ils pour supporter cette hypocrisie au quotidien ?

Le Proviseur vint interrompre le fil de mes sombres pensées et nous introduisit rapidement dans son bureau.

-Que puis-je pour vous Carlisle ?

-Josh, je vous présente Bella Swan. Il s'agit de la fille de mon meilleur ami.

-Enchanté Mademoiselle.

-Ses parents sont décédés il y a quelques mois et je suis son tuteur.

-C'est donc pour la soutenir que vous nous aviez quitté dernièrement … Toutes mes condoléances Mademoiselle Swan.

-Merci Monsieur Greene.

Pour donner le change, je croisais mes mains et me concentrais sur un point vague par la fenêtre. Il me semblait que c'était la meilleure façon de simuler l'affliction due à la perte de proches.

Carlisle posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Par ce signe, il me montrait que j'étais dans le juste devant l'humain.

-Elle a décidé de reprendre ses études après un repos bien mérité.

-Il serait peut-être utile de lui faire passer des tests pour connaître son niveau.

-Oui si vous le souhaitez. Voici son dossier scolaire.

Il feuilleta brièvement le dossier et blanchit instantanément.

-Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de tests jeune fille ! Ton dossier est excellent.

Je lui fis juste un petit sourire en rougissant légèrement.

-Serait-il possible qu'elle soit dans la même classe qu'Edward pour la Terminale ?

-Oui c'est une très bonne idée. Edward pourra l'aider et la soutenir si besoin.

-Comment devons-nous procéder pour l'inscription ?

-Nous allons le faire de suite et je vais donner à Bella une liste de fournitures pour la rentrée.

Il interpella sa secrétaire via l'interphone et celle-ci arriva au pas de course en soufflant comme un bœuf en fin de vie, avec un dossier assez volumineux. Il la congédia tout aussi vite et fit le tour du bureau pour me donner le formulaire.

On me demandait beaucoup d'informations personnelles. Heureusement que nous avions peaufiné mon histoire sinon j'aurais eu du mal à tout compléter. Je regardais Carlisle d'un regard désespéré.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons le faire ensembles. Me chuchota Carlisle.

Il se retourna vers le proviseur pour reprendre la discussion.

-Quel est le délai pour vous rendre ce dossier ?

-Le plus tôt serait le mieux Carlisle.

-Il nous manque une attestation et la photo demandée. Nous allons nous occuper du dossier aujourd'hui et Edward vous déposera le dossier dès demain matin.

Ce qui était totalement faux car nous avions le nécessaire avec nous. Cependant, Carlisle voulait prendre de la marge après avoir vu ma tête.

-C'est parfait ! Je prends déjà les devants en créant une fiche pour Mademoiselle Swan. Je confierai la liste des fournitures à Edward demain.

Carlisle se leva rapidement et je fis de même.

-Josh, nous allons vous laisser. Merci pour votre accueil.

Après une brève poignée de main et les salutations d'usage, nous étions retournés à la voiture. Une sonnerie stridente retentit, annonciatrice d'une nouvelle heure de cours pour les étudiants. Le trajet retour fut rapide et silencieux.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et sursautais en sentant la main de Carlisle sur mon épaule.

-Bella, ça va ? Nous sommes arrivés.

Je sortis de la voiture en souriant et le suivis dans son bureau.

-Tu m'as semblé apeurée tout à l'heure.

-Oui complètement ! Ils demandent beaucoup trop d'informations à mon goût.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut.

-J'ai peur d'être reconnue !

J'avais crié cette dernière phrase avec force et conviction. Cette crainte était ancrée au plus profond de mon être et je n'arrivais pas à passer outre. Esmé arriva à ce moment là et vint s'installer à mes côtés. Elle passa un bras dans mon dos et m'attira à elle pour me consoler.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Murmura-t-elle. Tout va bien se passer Bella. Aucun vampire ne va te reconnaître et si ça venait à arriver, nous te protégerons… Je te protégerais mon enfant.

J'étais bouleversée par ses paroles. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, en sécurité. J'avais le même sentiment que lorsque Mary s'occupait de moi mais en plus intense.

Je vis Carlisle partir le visage empli d'amour et de douceur. Soudain une révélation me frappa, le destin avait placé sur ma route des vampires dignes d'être mes parents. Je me sentais réellement entourée et protégée.

Nous restâmes toutes les deux dans cette position pendant un moment. J'eus envie d'essayer quelque chose et je dus prendre mon courage à deux mains. Je m'approchai de sa joue pour l'embrasser.

-Merci Maman.

Elle se releva rapidement et me regarda avec tendresse. Elle me serra dans ses bras.

-Merci ma fille ! Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Carlisle était entré discrètement et nous observait avec fierté.

-Alors Bella, si nous remplissions ce fameux formulaire ?

-Oui avec plaisir !

Remplir ce papier fut aisé et rapide. En moins de cinq minutes, tout était noté, paraphé, signé et rangé.

-Nous te laissons annoncer la nouvelles aux enfants. Continua Carlisle.

Ils partirent main dans la main vers la forêt pour un moment d'intimité sans nul doute.

**(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

_Et voilà Bella a encore franchi un pas … Ça vous plait toujours ? Reviews please… A bientôt pour la suite._


End file.
